Black Gates of Moria
by Kassandra85
Summary: Thorin meets his One on the battlefield in front of Morias gates. Their loves grows on the field of devastation, grief and need of comfort, but can it last? A short story to fill the time until the next movie!
1. Chapter 1

**This battle of Azanulbizar takes about two weeks in my story. The heaviest losses come over the dwarves before my OC comes into the story. **

**RA himself said that Thorin should have had a betrothed since he was the prince of his people. Thats what I made of it. Its a story full of perils for Thorins love interest but I hope you enjoyit anyway!**

Brann woke up in the middle of the night as she heard voices in her fathers house. Still half asleep she sat up and jumped as her mother came rushing in.

'Brann, honey, quickly! Pack up your things, we need to leave right away!' her mother rushed her.

'Mother, whats wrong?' Brann almost panicked. Had there been an attack? Did they have to leave their home?

'You remember the dwarven army which passed a week ago?' her mother asked her while she packed a few of Branns things. 'There has been a battle at the gates of Moria. They need our help. The orcs have cut down most of the dwarves.'

'They have lost?' Branns heart grew heavy. She had watched the dwarves pass her village with her family and had admired their bravery. The orcs which had occupied Moria had also threatened the villages of men around the mountains and Brann had been relieved that the dwarves would put an end to the horror. Their shining armors and heavy weaponry had given the people hope. To hear that they had not been successful made Branns hope fade.

'No, they have won.' despite the good news Branns mother sighed heavily. 'But they paid a heavy price. Their leader, king Thror, is dead. As are almost three-fourth of their army. The remaining dwarves are heavily injured. Thats why they need our help. Hurry up, dear.'

As Branns mother had left her room Brann continued packing. Her mother and herself were healers and their service would be needed on the battlefield. Quickly the young woman packed some clothes and her healers bag and rushed out to join the men and women who rushed to the dwarves aid.

Thorin, prince of the dwarves of Erebor, stood at the edge of the battlefield and stared at the countless dead bodies. Orcs and dwarves lay mingled on the blood soiled ground. Black blood mixed with red blood and some bodies were mutilated that harshly, that it was impossible to say wether it was an orc or a dwarf. The young prince could hardly breathe because of the pain he felt. Pain about the loss of his grandfather, pain about the unknown whereabout of his father and the pain which were caused by his severe wounds. The dwarves had won the battle, but they had failed to retake Moria. The remaining orcs had retreated inside the mountain and the mines and the dwarves were not strong enough to follow them and wipe them out for good. At least Azog the Defiler was dead. Thorin could not forget the moment when the pale Gundabad orc had beheaded his grandfather and had tossed his head over the ground as if it was garbage. Now, the kings crown lay in the royal tent, along with the mutilated dead body of his grandfather. The dwarves did not know how they should manage to bury and burn all the dwarves who had lost their lives on the battlefield. The amount of the dead was overwhelming and the grief about the lost ones was to big.

'You should rest.' Frerin, Thorins brother had joined Thorin and looked at his older brother sadly. 'There is nothing you can do at the moment.'

'I am the leader of our people now.' Thorin stated in pain. 'I will rest if everyone is looked after.'

'Thorin, don´t be ridiculous.' Frerin and Thorin could not be more different. While Thorin was a strong and hard warrior with a hot head, Frerin was more the intellectual, calm and prudent. 'You are wounded and you are exhausted. You do not help our people when you collaps on the edge of the battlefield.'

But Thorin did not listen to his brother. 'Have you found Lindin?'

The husband of Thorins and Frerins sister Dis had also not been found yet. He had left his wife behind with his two dwarflings, Fili and Kili. Thorin was restless, he could not bear the thought of having to tell his sister that her grandfather was dead and that her father and husband were missing.

'No, not yet.' Frerin sighed. 'No sign of him. And no sign of father.'

'Who survived of our kin?' Thorin asked. He was not sure if he wanted to know though. It could not have been many.

'The sons of Fundin, Dwalin and Balin are alive. As are Bifur and Bombur. Their brother Bofur is badly injured, but he´ll live if his wounds do not get infected. Oin is doing the best he can, but he is the only healer we have left. The other ones are dead. All of them. Gloin and the Ri brothers Dori and Nori help the grave diggers, but there is still too much to do. There are too many dead.' Frerin stopped himself from speaking. The situation was unbearable for both of them. With a deep sigh he left for their tent, which was standing right beside the tent which bore their dead grandfather.

As Brann and her mother arrived at the battlefield one day later, their breath was taken away by the devastated land laying before them. The air was thick with smoke and the smell of decay. The battlefield was covered with dead bodies and flies and Brann had to breath through her mouth to keep herself from throwing up.

'My goodness!' her mother was not less shocked than her. 'This is horrible. And all this decay will increase the chance of infection with the wounded. We have to hurry.'

Brann looked back to her father who had led their people to the battlefield. The lord of the village of men was pale, but he managed to remain control over the shocked men.

'Where is your king?' he asked one of the dwarves who helped the grave diggers.

'Our king is dead.' the dwarf answered sorrowful. 'The princes Thorin and Frerin are in the royal tent. Its the one with the sign of Durin.'

Brann looked at her mother in shock. The dwarf king was dead and the dwarves were leaderless. That was bad. She followed her mother and the other healers down into the camp to look for the dwarven healers. They did not find any. Most of the dwarves sat around fireplaces with bloody bandages and exhausted faces. The grief and pain in their faces touched Brann and she watched her mother as she kneeled down beside one of the dwarves, who jerked away from her in reflex. The young woman saw mistrust and refusal in the dwarves eyes and frowned. They were there to help, nothing more. Her father had told her that the dwarves were a stubborn and proud race which preferred to stay for themselves. But they had to accept help in this situation.

'Where are your healers?' Branns mother asked the dwarf. Unlike her daughter she had ignored the impolite behaviour of the dwarf.

'Dead.' the dwarfs voice sounded pained. 'Only Oin is left. Over there.' he pointed to a small tent with his pint.

'Thank you, master dwarf.' Branns mother walked directly to this tent and her daughter followed closely.

As they entered the tent Brann winced. The air was even thicker in here and the groans of pain of the wounded hit her with full force. The tent was bigger than it had looked from the outside and there had to be hundreds of dwarves laying in their blood. A grey haired dwarf rushed from one bed to another, he looked even more exhausted than any of the dwarves they had met so far. It was clear that he was at the end of his strength and brann could see that the medical supplies were at their end.

'Master Oin?' her mother approached the dwarf. 'I am lady Gwen from the village you past a week ago. My people are here to help you. We have brought supplies and my daughter and I are experienced healers. Our men could help your grave diggers. How can we help?'

The older dwarf seemed to be taken back by the presense of the two women in his tent, but then he sighed.

'Alright lass, we have about two hundred severly wounded dwarves in this tent. The ones with lighter injuries are in the neighbouring tent. There are another two hundred. The ones who can still stand on their own feet are sitting in the camp, maybe fifty or less.' Oin eyed Gwen and her daughter carefully. 'The wounds are heavy and not easy to look at. Are you sure that you want to help me?'

Brann frowned at the dwarf. They would not be here if they could not stand it. She wanted to start with her work immediately.

'Tell us where our help is needed the most.' she stated and saw that her mother looked at her with a frown.

The dwarf sighed and pointed towards the end of the tent. 'The heaviest injuries are over there. But we should search the battlefield for more wounded. Many dwarves are still missing. We do not know if the orcs took them or if they have fallen in battle.'

'How long have the bodies lain out there?' Gwen was shocked.

'About three days, lass.' Oin sighed. 'We do not have enough dwarves to bury the dead or look for injured.'

'Brann - I will stay here. You take some of your fathers men and search for injured dwarves on the battlefield.' Gwen told her daughter.

'Yes, mother.' Brann rushed out and started calling out to her fathers men. Soon a group of a dozen men and Brann walked over the battlefield, looking for survivors.

'You should not have brought her, lass.' Oin told Gwen with a sigh. 'A woman as young as your daughter should not see this.'

'No, she should not.' Gwen agreed. 'But she will have to face the pain and horror of this world soon enough. She is a healer, like me. I cannot shield her from the misery, she has to get her own experience.'

With these words, Gwen walked down to the end of the tent and started to tend on the wounded.

Brann walked over the battlefield for hours, searching for survivors of the horrible battle. She saw mutilated bodies, body parts and more blood than ever before in her life. There was only little chance to find any survivors after three days, but she knew how important it was for surviving dependants to have closure. As the sun had set behind the mountain Brann felt cold and tired. They had found four survivors, of which three would not survive the night. The fourth one was severely injured but if he was lucky he would survive. At night they broke off the search to continue the next day. Since not all orcs had been slain it was too dangerous to wander around in the vicinity of the mountain. Brann returned to the tent and helped her mother. That night they did not sleep.

While his wife and child worked in the healing tent lord Dan talked to prince Thorin. The young dwarf was the leader of his people as long as his father was still missing. The lord of men could tell that the prince had not slept for days and he could see that his injuries had not been taken care off yet.

'We have found four survivors on the battlefield, prince Thorin. My wife says that only one has the chance to survive, I am sorry.' Dan told the prince who closed his eyes in pain. Frerin the younger prince answered for him.

'Thank you for your help and support, lord Dan.' he said with a genuine, but sad smile. 'We appreciate it.'

'You have fought for all of us, prince Frerin. You victory also keeps my people safe.' Dan answered diplomatically.

'What victory?' prince Thorin interrupted him with his deep baritone. 'Our king is dead, our father missing and we have lost the biggest part of our army. There is no victory.'

Lord Dan looked at the young dwarf. The deep blue eyes radiated nothing but bitterness and grief.

'You and your brother are alive. I understand...' but he was interrupted by Thorin.

'You do not understand. How could you?' Thorin told him furiously. 'Have you lost your home and half of your citizens to a dragon? Have you lost half your family in battle? You cannot understand how we feel, lord Dan.'

Dan sighed, he would talk to the prince again when time and the nearest grief had passed. 'Of course not, prince Thorin. Please excuse me, I will see to it that more supplies are brought from our village.' The lord did not judge the prince. Thorin was still young and all of a sudden he had been burdened with leadership. After having suffered such a heavy loss by a dragon and orcs it must have been unbearable for the young prince to stand his ground.

Inside of the royal tent Frerin frowned at his brother. 'Lord Dan and his people have rushed to our help and that is how you thank them? I know that you are exhausted and I grieve as much as you do. But as our new king you should learn to respect our guests, especially those who ran to our help.'

'Our father is not even dead, how can you say that I am the new king?' Thorin muttered furiously.

'It has been three days since the battle, Thorin. We have searched for him, his body is not out there. And if the orcs have captured him, he is dead.' Frerin stated calmly. 'You should accept the fact that you are our king now, brother.'

As he wanted to leave the tent he rushed into a dwarven guard who accompanied a human woman. The girl looked as exhausted as Frerin was himself and dark shadows underlined her eyes.

'Prince Thorin. This healer wanted to talk to prince Thorin.' the guard informed him.

'The prince is...not available. May I help you?' Frerin looked at the girl curiously.

'One of the dwarves we found on the battlefield - he had asked for prince Thorin or prince Frerin.' the girl informed him with a quiet but steady voice. 'He said his name is Lindin.'

'Lindin! Are you sure?' Frerin grabbed the girls shoulders and stared at her hopefully. The girls brown eyes widened at the sudden contact, but she nodded.

'Yes, his name is Lindin. He has blond hair and three braids in his hair and beard.' the girl described Frerins brother in law.

'I am prince Frerin. Bring me to him.' Frerin asked her and followed her into the night. As they arrived at the medical tent he saw his brother in law immediately. Frerin was surprised that he was still alive. A deep bleeding gash went over his entire side and his hair and beard was full of blood. He kneeled down beside Lindin and took his hand.

'Frerin?' Lindin looked at his wifes brother through half closed eyes.

'I am here.' Frerin smiled. 'The battle is over and we have won. Hold on, brother.'

'I have to see Dis and my boys again.' Lindin croaked. 'Dis...'

'He needs rest now, prince Frerin. I gave him some herbs against the pain, but they will make him sleep.' the girl who brought Frerin to the tent told Frerin quietly. The prince nodded and stood up.

'Rest, brother. We will talk later.' Frerin stepped away from Lindin and watched the girl as she tugged in the injured dwarf and blew out the candles at the bed. He realised that he had not thanked her yet. He cleared his throat and smiled at her warmly. 'Thank you for your help, mylady.'

The girl looked at him with big eyes and smiled faintly. 'It is understood, prince Frerin. And please, do not call me lady.'

'How shall I call you then?' Frerin smirked.

'My name is Brann, your highness.' the girl answered.

'You are the daughter of lord Dan. You are one of the healers?' Frerin looked up and down the woman. She was young, not a girl as it had first seemed and Frerin wondered how she could bare all the horrors of the aftermath of the battle. Brann nodded and bowed before Frerin. He took a closer look at her and found her quite pleasant. She was only a hand taller than him, but too thin for his taste. She had a flat bosom, but beautiful soft curves from her waist downwards. Her dark brown hair was bound into a messy knot in her neck and framed a beautiful face with big brown eyes, a snub nose and high cheek bones. All color had left her sensual lips, but it was too dark to get a closer look at her anyway. Frerin realised that he was staring and cleared his throat. 'Thank you again, myl...Brann.'

Brann smiled at him and continued to tend to the other injured. Frerin realised that the noise in the tent had vanished. The injured were not groaning of pain anymore. Many of them had died, but the ones who had not were in good care. The dwarf prince could not help but admire the work of Oin, Brann and her mother. He was happy that the men had decided to support them and resolved to speak to Thorin first thing in the morning. Despite the grief and pain, his brother had to show some gratitude towards the people of lord Dan. He, Frerin, would see to it. As Frerin arrived in the tent Thorin was not there. Frerin knew where he would find him. His older brother sat at his grandfathers side, his head bowed in grief.

'Thorin.' Frerin entered and tried not to take a deep breath.

'He has to be buried soon.' Thorin murmured. 'He starts to decay. What an unworthy end for a king.'

'All our dead need to be buried soon.' Frerin stated quietly. 'The healers have said that due to better hygiene all bodies on the battlefield need to be burned.'

Thorin nodded. 'Tomorrow, we search for survivors one last time. Then we will light the burial fires.'


	2. Chapter 2

The burial fires burned for two days and the surviving dwarves grieved their grandfathers, fathers, sons, brothers, cousins, nephews and their king. Thror was placed in the middle of a huge pile of wood and his funeral pile enlightened battlefield until nightime. Thorin and Frerin stood watch the whole time and took no rest, while the men and healers took over the care of the wounded. Gwen and Brann had tended to the wounded for three days straight with only little sleep and the effort took a toll on the women. Gwen laid down to sleep and Brann stepped out of the tent to take a breath of fresh air. Now that the dead bodies were taken care off and the wounded were tended to she felt a little bit better. The dwarves who had not died until now were safe, but it would take weeks, if not even months for them to recover. Many would have to live with their injuries for the rest of their lives. Brann sat down at the rim of the camp and watched the burial fires gleaming red and high into the night sky. The kings pile burned the brightest. Brann could not imagine how hard it must have been on the dwarves to lose their king and leader so short after losing their home. She was a healer and she had been confronted with death many times. But she had never suffered under the loss of a person close to her herself. Her grandparents were still alive, as were the rest of her family members. Her home was a village of healers and traders, only few were trained with weapons. Brann had never even touched a weapon in her life. She feared the martial race of the dwarves, but she also felt sympathy for them in their grief. Her eyes fell on the two princes who stood by the fires. She recognised Frerin and guessed that the taller dwarf with the dark hair and the bitter face was his brother Thorin. The brothers were very different. The older one, Thorin, was tall, handsome and dark, while Frerin looked friendly and had a more fair look. Both had radiant blue eyes and their hair was braided back out of their faces. Thorin looked like a warrior with his broad shoulders, strong arms and flat stomach. His bearing was proud and strong, while his brother Frerin seemed to be more demure. Frerin was not as massive like his brother, but also athletic compared to other dwarves.

Brann sat there and watched the dwarven brothers and felt her exhaustion take over. She cuddled up in her cloak behind a cart of supplies and fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes. That was how Frerin and Thorin found her hours later.

'Who is that?' Thorin asked his brother as he kneeled down to take a look at the woman unknown to him.

'Thats Brann, she is one of the healers.' Frerin told him.

'She is too young to be a good healer.' Thorin frowned at the peacefully sleeping woman.

'She found Lindin and tends to him.' Frerin told his brother. 'If it wasn´t for her I don´t know if he had survived. Let her sleep, she and her mother have helped Oin since they got here.'

Thorin looked down at Brann one last time before he followed his brother into their tent. Now that their grandfather was buried he only wanted to sleep, but he could not. He was beyond tired and could not fall asleep. He turned around on his hard couch, from one side to the other, not finding peace in slumber. At dawn he decided to visit his brother in law in the medical tent. Lindin was sleeping and his breathing went slowly, but strong. Frerin had told him that his wounds had been severe, but that the care of the healer had saved him from the worst. Thorin jumped as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

'Excuse me, prince Thorin. ' Gwen had walked over to him and handed him a cup of water. 'Is there anything I can do for you?'

'You have done more than enough already, lady Gwen.' Thorin cleared his throat. 'I apologise for not thanking you earlier, but the last days have been...busy. Thank you.'

Gwen bowed her head before the prince and walked back to Oin who was mixing salves and potions. Thorin heard her ask for her daughter.

'Your daughter sleeps behind the big cart at the edge of the camp, lady Gwen.' Thorin informed her. As he saw her astonished face he added 'My brother and I found her as we came back from the burial fires. She is fast asleep and she should be safe inside of the camp.'.

'Thank you, prince Thorin.' Gwen smiled warmly at the young dwarf who had to carry a heavy burden now. 'If I may suggest - you should also rest. The last days have taken a toll on all of us.'

'I cannot find any sleep.' Thorin sighed. 'I have already tried.'

'As soon as my daughter arrives I will give her a sleeping potion for you.' Gwen promised as Thorin left for his tent.

'Thank you, mylady.' Thorin murmured and walked back to his tent slowly. He felt lost and in doubt. All the dwarves here were his responsibility now. He was their leader as long as his father was not found. Inside of his tent Thorin sat down on his couch and covered his face in his hands. Looking for something to do he stood up and his gaze fell onto his weapons which were laying in the corner of his tent. After the battle he had thrown them into the corner and had thrown himself into the care for his people. His sword was still covered in orc blood and his shield was beyond repair. Thorin kneeled down and took the oaken branch which had saved his life. The massive peace of tree had perfectly shielded him from the blows of the huge Gundabad orc. Thorins shoulder still hurt in consequence of the powerful blows he had to endure during the fight with the pale orc. Thorin suddenly felt a cold breeze in his back. As he turned around he saw the young healer woman stand at the entrance of his tent.

'Mylord.' Brann bowed before him and handed him a big cup. 'My mother sends this with her regards. It will help you sleep.'

Murmuring his thanks Thorin reached out for the cup and his hands grazed hers. He felt her hands twitch from his touch and frowned at her. Brann looked at him shyly and Thorin could not help but wonder wether the young woman was afraid of him. The prince took a deep breath and took a sip of the potion. It tasted horrible and Thorin almost spit it out.

'I apologise for the taste, but we have no honey to sweeten it.' Brann apologised.

'You made this?' Thorin asked her and saw Brann nod. He slightly hesitated before he took the next sip and Bran frowned.

'Is there a problem, your highness?' she asked, but she could already guessed the reason for his reluctance. Many of her patients, especially males, reacted like that when she tended to them. In their eyes she was only a young and unexperienced woman. The injured dwarves in the tent had not protested, but of course they had not been in the position of doing so. 'I ensure you that after drinking the potion you will get the sleep that you need.'

Thorin saw the flash of anger in the young womans eyes and smirked mentally. So there was more to her than the fragile appearance of a healer. In this moment Frerin entered the tent.

'Brann! What a wonderful surprise!' Frerin smiled at her warmly. 'I see that you tend to my brother now.'

'If he would let me.' Brann bit her tongue, but the words were already out. 'Excuse me, mylords.'

She bowed quickly and left the tent. Brann kicked herself mentally, she was even more angry about her own behaviour than about prince Thorins.

'What was that about?' Frerin looked after the woman in surprise and saw Thorin smirk. 'What did you do?'

'I did not do anything.' Thorin held up his hands in defeat. 'She gave me the sleeping potion which she made and...'

'And you snubbed her.' Frerin scolded his brother. 'Oh don´t give me that look, I know that I am right.'

For the first time in days Thorin smiled.

The following day hell broke lose over the camp. The morning had been foggy and the camp was shielded from the sun. The orcs which had retreated into the mountain charged a massive attack against the dwarves and surprised them as they slept. The orcs weren´t many, but they had the advantage of surprise on their side. The dwarves had not awaited the attack and many were slaughtered in their sleep. This time, not only the dwarves had to suffer casualties. Branns father and some of the men had been at the river to get water when the orcs attacked. They did not stand a chance. All of the men were killed and Brann lost her father and her two brothers that day. Brann was in the medical tent with Oin and her mother as she heard the orcs shriek and scream at the surprised dwarves. Some orcs had even managed to enter the tent and slay some of the wounded in their beds. There was nothing Gwen or Brann could have done, the orcs had been too many. Oin had protected the women and the wounded, but he was soon hit unconscious by a massive orc called Bolg, who was the son of the pale orc who had been killed by Thorin. As he went for the women Thorin and Frerin rushed to their aid and fought the orcs back. While Thorin went after the retreating orcs with his guard, Frerin turned to Gwen.

'Are you alright, mylady?' he asked worriedly. Before she could answer they heard Brann call out.

'Oh no, good gods, no!' Brann rushed over to Lindin who lay in his bed gasping for air. The orcs had ripped open his throat and Brann desperatly tried to stop the bleeding. 'Don´t do this, stay with us, do you hear me?'

Gwen rushed to her daughters side. She knew that it was hopeless, but she tried to help. Frerin was petrified at first, then he rushed over to Oin and helped him up and tried to stay out of the way.

'Get me new bandages!' Brann called out to the next dwarf who entered the tent. Alarmed by her panicked voice Thorin came running back in and paled as he saw Lindin lay in a pool of blood. He also saw Brann fighting for his brother in laws life like a lioness. Her hands, arms and dress were red from Lindins blood. As the dwarf came back with new bandages Brann managed to stop the bleeding, but Lindir was pale and his breath came rattling. Brann looked at her mother. Both knew that the chances of Lindin surviving were more than slim.

'Brann.' Frerin walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. She had reacted fast as she had learned as a healer, but the terror over the sudden and bloody attack was evident in her eyes. Her bloody hands cupped Frerins chest as he took her in his arms and she could not stop shaking. Thorin and Gwen just looked at the dwarf prince holding the young healer as one of Thorins guards came in.

'My prince. The orcs have fled back to Moria. We have heavy casualties...lord Dan...'

'What about my husband?' Gwen asked ihm in worry. 'Is he alright? I haven´t seen him since he went for water with my two sons and some men.'

Thorin looked at the pale face of the dwarf guard and nodded. It was his responsibility to inform the lady.

'I am sorry, lady Gwen. Maybe you should sit down.' Thorin tried to calm her.

'Prince Thorin, I demand to know what happened.' Gwen stated firmly. In her heart she already knew that her daughter was the only person she had left.

'I am sorry, mylady. Your husband and your sons are dead, as are the men who have gone to the river with them.' Thorin informed her quietly. Brann pulled out of Frerins arms and rushed to her mother who collapsed on the hard floor. Today she begann to understand the dwarves grief and pain over the loss of loved ones. It was a pain that tore her heart apart and Brann thought that it would never pass.

There was not much time for grief. Oin was still unconscious and there were many wounded to attend to. Gwen and Brann worked until pure exhaustion and Frerin and Thorin helped tend to the wounded. The two women rushed into their work to concentrate on something else than the brutal loss of the male members of their family. Brann tended on a huge dwarf with a mohawk who refused to be taken care of until his brother was taken care of.

'You are bleeding from a deep wound, master dwarf. If you keep me from cleaning the wound it will get infected.' Brann protested, but the dwarf declined her help. As a grey haired dwarf with a chin beard was brought in, the dwarf with the mohawk relaxed a bit. But he still did not let Brann tend to him.

'Go away, girl. I do not need your help. Help my brother!' he grumbled at Brann.

'My mother already tends to him, now hold still.' Brann tried to reassure him, but he kept standing up. Brann was tired off it. She took one of the sponges and dipped it into a powerful sleeping potion which made the dwarves sleep during surgery. She took a determined step towards the dwarf and placed the sponge over his nose and mouth. It took her all her strength to hold the sponge in its place, but her anger and fury about the loss of her father and brothers gave her strength. After a while the dwarf collapsed to her feet and she tended to him on the ground for he was to heavy to lift up onto the beds. The dwarves brother grinned at her before he lost consciousness.

'They will be alright, prince Thorin.' she heard her mother say. 'Only a few bruises and a consussion.'

Brann was so fixated on her work that she had forgotten that the two princes were still in the tent. But she did not care at the moment. She needed to work and ban the pain about the loss of her father and brothers into the furtherst corner of her mind. Half a day later the wounded were taken care off and Brann and her mother buried the bodies of lord Dan and his sons. Thorin provided them with everything they needed and even gave them luxurious grave goods for the lords grave. He felt guilty because the lord and his clan had rushed to their help and shared the dwarves fate now. The pain in the faces of the two women who had tended tirelessly to his people was indolent and he was happy that Frerin seemed close enough to the lords daughter to comfort her. In fact Frerin spent alot of time with Brann and Thorin could see the affection for the young woman in the eyes of his brother. Two days after the funeral he talked to Frerin.

'You like the girl.' he used the term "girl" which Dwalin had given Brann to ease the atmosphere.

'Brann?' Frerin got a dreamy expression and almost made Thorin smirk. 'I really do. She is...so brave and beautiful. And her hands are magic. In healing ways of course.' he added and blushed.

'If there was a way to be there for her, now that she lost her family, would you do it?' Thorin asked his brother.

'Anytime. But how?' Frerin was so preoccupied with the thought of Brann that he did not get what his brother was planning.

'I am thinking that you could marry her.' Thorin told his younger brother. 'She is a good woman and her father has done alot for our people. Taking his daughter as your wife would express our gratitude. Brann may be a lords daughter, but this would be an high honor for her and her line. Of course, she is not a dwarf, but you seem to like her very much and father would also ...'

The thought of their vanished father made Thorin stop. Thror would never have agreed with his grandsons marrying a non-dwarven female, but Thrain and Thorin were different and more open to other races. Thorin had lost half of the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain and his people could not afford to stay isolated from the other races. The line of Durin was weakened and they needed all the alliances possible. And Frerin was only third in the line of heirs, him marrying a foreign woman would not be a problem.

'You want me to marry Brann?' Frerin was flabbergasted. 'But we barely know each other. And what if she does not want me?'

'She likes you. It is obvious.' Thorin told his brother. 'And it would be unwise for her to dismiss our proposal. She and her mother stand alone. Brann needs a husband now that her father and brothers are gone.'

Frerin thought about his brothers words. He wondered how Thorin could talk about a marriage as if it was a trade agreement, but then again he could not recall his brother ever being in love. For Thorin a marriage was a duty arrangement and not more. Frerin liked Brann very much, she fascinated him and he knew that he had fallen in love. But he did not want to force anything on the young woman. He knew that she feared dwarves and suddenly asked himself if she also feared him.

'I will talk to her.' Frerin told Thorin and earned a nod.

'Do that, brother. I am sure that we will find a fitting arrangement.' the prince of the dwarves patted his younger brothers shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Brann stood at her fathers grave, gazing down at the fresh pile of earth that marked the lords last cold bed. Her hands were still full of dried blood and her dress was a mess. Looking down at her bloodsoaked clothes Brann remembered that Lindin was still in a critical condition. It was a wonder that he had not died. Brann believed that his love for his family kept him alive and that he desperatly wanted to see them again and clung to his life. The young woman was surprised that dwarves could love so dearly. Somehow she had been under the impression that dwarves were only drawn to riches. But at second thought Brann scolded herself for thinking that way about dwarves. The last days had shown her what grief could do to souls. The dwarves mourned their dead deeply and Brann had seen dead eyes look at the burial fires of the fallen comrades and family members. The worst thing was that the aim of the battle had not been achieved. Moria had not been reclaimed.

The young healer felt lost. She and her mother were all alone now. Her father and brothers were dead and there had nowhere to go. Brann slowly walked back to the medical tent and felt someones eyes on her. As she looked up she saw prince Thorin lean at the back of his tent, watching her. His piercing blue eyes seemed to burn right into her very soul and Brann felt a hot shiver run down her spine. She felt like prey under the eyes of its hunter and quickly lowered her gaze. As she looked up again Thorin was gone.

Brann shook her head, entered the medical tent and headed for Lindins bed. The dwarf looked pale and breathed heavily. He looked at her as she came near. He was not able to talk yet, but his eyes drifted to the jar of water. Brann understood and filled him a cup of water. She sat down at his side and held his head up while he was drinking. Swallowing pained him, but he drank the whole water.

'Its alright, you have to drink.' Brann told him softly. 'Its important for you to not dehydrate.'

Lindin nodded at her and tried to smile. He tried to sit up, but Brann softly pushed him back into the bed. 'Don´t move, master Lindin. You need to rest. I am right here, give me a sign when you need anything.' At the dwarfs nod she walked away and tended to the other injured. She was so concentrated on her work that she had not heard Frerin walk into the tent and she cried out softly as a heavy hand touched her shoulder.

'I am sorry, Brann, I did not mean to scare you.' Frerin held up his hands and saw Brann take a deep breath.

'Its alright, I am just...I didn´t...' Brann suddenly felt extremly tired. Frerin took her hands and sat down in a quiet corner together with her. Shyly she glanced at her bloody hands in his hands. The dwarf prince left her for a second to get a bucket of water and a sponge and started to gently clean her hands from the blood. His touch was comforting and Brann felt at ease for a short moment.

'You should rest.' Frerin told her quietly.

'There is no time to rest. And I am afraid that if I close my eyes I will dream of...my father...the orcs...all that blood.' Brann felt tears burning in her eyes. She was frightened to death and shook violently. Frerin took her in his arms for comfort and Brann calmed down a bit. 'But who am I telling this? You know how awful it feels to lose family. I am sorry, I did not want to trouble you with my pain.'

Frerin took her chin into his hands. 'You do not trouble me, Brann. Talking about it makes it better. You´ll see. We will have plenty of time to talk about this when we return home.'

'We? Return home? I do not understand.' Brann looked at the prince with confusion.

Frerin sighed, he had imagined a more romantic place to ask Brann, but he had to know her answer right now. 'I want to ask you to be my wife and return to the Blue Mountains with me. You will be safe with us, with me. You and your mother will have a good life in the Blue Mountains.'

Brann looked at the young dwarf in shock. She had not seen this coming and the thought of marrying a dwarf added to her troubled mind. 'Prince Frerin...we barely know each other...how can you...why would you want to marry me? Me of all people? I thought dwarves would not chose partners from different races.'

'You have shown your worth in the past days. You and your family have rushed to our aid as we needed you the most and you have paid a heavy price for it.' Frerin started and Brann interrupted him.

'Do you want to marry me out of guilt? Is that it?' she asked, but she was too tired to feel anything. She just wanted to know.

'No.' Frerin stated calmly. 'I want to marry you because I fell in love with you. We may not know each other for very long, but you have captured my heart since the moment we met. You are so brave and so beautiful and I would be honored if you accepted my proposal.'

Brann felt overwhelmed by her feelings. She felt exhausted, excited and shocked all at once. The princes offer sounded like a fairytale in her ears. A dwarf prince who fell in love with a human woman? She had never heard of such a romance before. The young woman could not think straight.

'Please, give me some time to think about it...prince.' she asked him quietly and saw him smile understanding.

'You have all the time you need.' Frerin promised her and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. 'Now rest, you need your sleep.' After he tugged her in into one of the beds he left the tent and took a deep breath. She had not said no.

As Thorin came into the medical tent the next morning to visit Lindin he saw Brann sit at the side of his brother in law. She was feeding him a warm soup and Thorin felt relieved that Lindin seemed to be recovering slowly.

'Your appetite is back, thats a good sign. Soon you will be with your wife and sons again.' she smiled warmly at Lindin whose eyes started shining at the mention of his family. 'You miss them very much, do you?'

Lindin nodded and Brann felt a sting in her heart. She missed her family, too. But unlike Lindin she would never see her father and brothers again. Feeling tears burning in her eyes Brann focused on her patient.

'You have to tell me about them when you feel better.' she told Lindin and stood up to wash the bowl and spoon. As she turned around she saw Thorin in the entrance of the tent.

'Your highness, I have not heard you come in. What can I do for you?' she asked him shyly.

'I wanted to visit my brother in law.' Thorin informed her and looked at her closely. 'You will meet Lindins family when you come back with us.'

'I beg your pardon?' Brann frowned at the princes words.

'My brother has offered you marriage. Am I correct?' Thorin asked her firmly.

'Yes, he has. But I have not accepted his offer, yet.' Brann informed Thorin and walked past him. Thorin was taken back at these news.

'How can you decline his offer? It is an high honor to marry a dwarf of the line of Durin!' he exclaimed and followed Brann out of the tent. The young healer frowned at the dwarf prince.

'I may have lost many things the past days, but I still have my own will, prince Thorin. Nobody asked me what I want.' Brann said quietly.

Thorin stopped her by grabbing her arm. His hold on her was firm, but not aggressive. 'Frerin is a good dwarf and many dwarf women would envy you heavily.'

'He is a good dwarf.' Brann agreed.

'But...?' Thorin did not want to let the topic go. Before Brann could answer they were disturbed by Frerin.

'What is going on here?' he asked with wide eyes. All he could see was his brothers grip on Branns arm and he did not like it. Thorin realised that he was still holding Branns arm and pulled back his arm.

'I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you.' he said gritting his teeth. With a last dark glare at the healer and his brother Thorin left for his tent.

'What was that all about, are you alright?' Frerin asked Brann worriedly. 'Thorin is a kind person, he is just...please don´t blame him for his actions lately. He stands under alot of strain.'

'He did nothing to me. He was just surprised to hear that I had not yet accepted your marriage proposal.' Brann smiled at Frerin reassuringly. 'Your brother loves you and could not understand how anyone could decline such an offer. He thinks very highly of you.'

'You want to decline my offer?' Frerins heart sunk into the ground and his expression changed into pure sadness.

Brann took his hands and looked him in the eye. 'I have not made my decision yet. I am sorry, but it is an important decision and I cannot decide this now.'

The hurt look in his eyes was more than Brann could take at the moment. Gently, she cupped his cheek in her hand and pulled back as he hissed.

'I am sorry, I just...' Brann was lost for words. She did not know what had caused the young prince to react that strongly on her touch.

'You could not know.'Frerin assured her. 'In the dwarven culture touching ones beard is a very intimate gesture.'

Brann nodded in understanding. 'You have to tell me more about your culture, prince Frerin.'

'I will.' Frerin got his hopes up. If she liked what she heard it might fasten her decision. 'Tonight?'

'Tonight.' Brann promised him and smiled as she saw his happy face.

'Tell me about dwarf women. I have never seen any.' Brann asked Frerin as they were sitting at the fireplace in front of the medical tent. It was a cold night, but Brann had cuddled up into a blanket and she enjoyed the quiet and sky clear night.

'We only have very few females. About one third of the dwarves are women.' Frerin told her.

Brann looked at him with big eyes. 'But thats...how do you? I mean...With so little dwarf women how can your culture...grow?' She realised all of a sudden how hard the high amount of dead in the battle of Moria must have hit the dwarves.

'The dwarven race is indeed diminishing.' Frerin told her sadly.

'But how come that anyone has ever seen your females?' Brann was curious. 'Some people even say that dwarves have no women and are made out of stone. But thats ridiculous.'

Frerin chuckled. 'Some dwarves seem to be made of stone. But there is a reason why only few have ever seen dwarf women before. We dwarves protect the few women we have from others and they mostly stay inside of our mountains. They only travel outside the mountain in great need, last after the dragon took our home, Erebor.'

'I am so sorry for your loss.' Brann told him, but could not help but muse about the dwarf women. Frerin saw the curiosity shine in her eyes and chuckled lightly.

'Many who have seen dwarf women have mistaken them for dwarf men. Our women tend to wear mens clothes when they are outside and they have beards like us. And deep voices.'

'They have beards? Thats...interesting.' Brann could not imagine how a woman with a beard would look like. She could not imagine such a woman to be the slightest attractive. 'So all the women in your culture must be married right?' Brann figured that with so little choice the dwarf men would not care about attractive or not.

'Well...thats another reason for the increase of dwarven population. Some dwarf women have never married because they desire not to or simply never fell in love with another dwarf and did not want to marry out of love. Many dwarf men desire to spend their time with crafts instead of women.' Frerin explained to Brann who looked at him with an astonished look on her face. That was alot of information.

'You are telling me that dwarf men rather craft things than be with their women?' Brann was shocked. 'Are your women that awful?' She bit her lip, but Frerin laughed out loud.

'Some are.' Frerin grinned. His laughter had attracted his brothers attention and Thorin watched his brother and the young healer closely. She did look beautiful in the light of the fire. The flames reflected in her soft brown eyes as she looked at Frerin. Thorin could see affection in her eyes, but no love. Frerin loved the woman, but she did not love him. Suddenly Thorin admired Branns decision to not accept his brothers marriage proposal right away. It would have been easy for her to just say yes, but she had not. Because she cared enough for Frerin to not misuse his affection for her. Thorin overheard them talking about dwarf women and saw the surprise in Branns eyes. He watched Brann as she took a streak of her hair and placed it between her upper lip and nose, like a beard, with a sheepish twinkle in her eyes. Frerin laughed and Thorin could not help but smirk. He wondered how Brann would look with a beard, like a dwarf woman. But Thorin came to the conclusion that Brann was strikingly beautiful, without having any dwarven traits. Her smile was warm and from the heart, but it was soon replaced by sadness. Brann still struggled with the horrors she had witnessed the last days and the loss of her father and brothers. She was no warrior, she was a healer and a young one at that. She had been safe in her village and had not seen any of the misery of the world. Thorin felt guilty for having brought such pain over her and her family.

But he had his own people to worry about. The dwarves were still overwhelmed with grief and the fit dwarves had to take turns to watch over the camp at night. They would not let the orcs surprise them one more time. His fathers advisor Balin and his brother Dwalin patrolled the northern border of the camp. The huge Dwalin had been furious that the young healer girl had overpowered him with the sleeping sponge, but his older brother Balin had been highly amused. Thrors advisor respected the young woman and her mother highly for their efforts and skill. He knew that if it had not been for them and Oin the dwarves would have suffered even more casualties. He decided to have a watchful eye on Brann, for he had a feeling that her fate was bound to the fate of the dwarves of Erebor from now on.

Later that night Gwen found her daughter sitting on her bed in the corner of the medical tent with a book.

'You should sleep, dear.' she told her daughter.

'You are not sleeping either, mother.' Brann looked at her mother. She looked as if she had aged many years since her father and brothers were gone. Gwen sat down at her daughters side and sighed heavily. She looked at the book in her daughters hands. It was a book about dwarven history.

'Why are you reading this? Where did you even get it?' she asked her daughter in surprise.

'A dwarf named Dori gave it to me. His younger brother Ori is a bookworm and he took some of the books with him to have something from his brother there at all times.' Brann told her.

'But why are you interested in this?' her mother had become curious.

Brann sighed. 'Prince Frerin asked me to marry him. I thought he had asked you first.'

'He should have asked your father first, but that is not possible anymore.' Gwen voice was filled with sadness. 'The prince really wants to marry you? Thats wonderful!'

Brann looked at her mother in surprise. 'Does anybody ask me what I want?'

'I thought you liked him, my dear?' Gwen took her daughter in her arms for comfort. 'You always seem at ease in his presence.'

'He is a very nice dwarf and he is attentive, polite and caring.' Brann smiled as she thought about her evening with Frerin. Talking to him had been fun and it had taken her mind of the horrid last days. 'But I do not love him. How can I marry someone that I do not love?'

'Your father and I have not been in love either, dear.' Gwen told her daughter and smiled at her surprised face. 'Love came with the years.'

Brann knew that her parents had loved each other, but she had not known that it had been different at the beginning. 'And what if not?'

Her mother sighed and said nothing anymore. They sat together for a while and Gwen hugged her daughter tight. 'It is your decision. But I think that a life at the side of prince Frerin would not be the worst thing for you to happen. Although I know only little of the dwarven culture. The prince seems really nice and he adores you.' Gwen smirked at Branns yet again astonished face. 'Have you not realised that? The way he looks at you and he always tries to stay near you.'

'If what you say is true then I should not marry him.' Brann stated firmly. 'It would not be fair to him. I do not want to use his feelings for me in our favor.'


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin sat at the huge table in his tent, looking down at the map of Moria. The orcs had retreated deep into the tunnels and the mines of mithril were lost to the dwarves. There was no chance in reclaiming Moria and this fact lasted heavily on his mind. They had failed. Again. First they had lost their home to a dragon and now they lost one their most important mine to the orcs and goblins. Defeat lasted hard on the proud dwarves and Thorin wished that his father would be with him. There was still no sign of Thrain anywhere near the battlefield. The prince of Erebor looked up as Balin entered the tent. The old dwarf looked as exhausted as Thorin felt.

'Balin.' Thorin greeted his grandfathers advisor.

'Thorin.' Balin let out a tired smile. 'How long will we stay here? In camp?'

'Till the wounded can be moved. There are still many wounded who would not survive the journey home.' Thorin thought about his discussion with Oin. The dwarven healer had told him that if they returned to the Blue Mountains now over half of the wounded would die on the road.

Balin nodded. 'We need new medical supplies then, herbs and water. Thanks to the people of lord Dan we have enough food and ale, but the healers need more bandages and especially herbs. We have run out of kingsfoil days ago. Lady Gwen offered to get new supplies from their village and she said that her daughter would collect the herbs they need in the nearby forest.'

'Its too dangerous to leave the camp.' Thorin insisted.

'Dwalin and I will accompany Brann, for protection. Lady Gwen will be accompanied by Frerin and Bifur. It seems your brother wants to talk to his future mother in law.' Balin smiled faintly.

'It is not decided yet.' Thorin frowned again. 'Brann has not accepted Frerins proposal.'

'She is still young and the last days have been overwhelming for all of us. I am sure that she only needs a little bit of time to think about her future.' Balin had always been understanding.

Thorin gazed outside into the sunlight and grabbed his sword and a spear. 'I will also accompany you. While you and Brann search for herbs Dwalin and I will go on the hunt for venison.'

'Thorin, you are the leader of our people now. You should stay behind.' Balin told him quietly.

'I will not hide in my tent and will not let all of you work for all our sakes.' Thorin grumbled. 'I will come with you.'

'As you wish.' Balin sighed and followed the prince out.

Brann and Dwalin were already waiting by the medical tent and Balin had to smirk at Branns uncomfortable expression as she peaked at Dwalin once in a while. Balin knew that the young woman was scared of the martial dwarves and greeted her with a warm smile.

'Are you ready, lassie?' he asked her and saw her nod. 'Brother, you and prince Thorin will accompany us and hunt some animals while we are out there. Fresh meat would be great.'

Dwalins grumpy expression lightened up at the chance of going hunting and he grabbed his spear that energetically that Brann took a step back.

'Brann, dear, why don´t we go on?' Balin smiled at the young woman and they walked into the forest. Soon Branns attention was diverted to the herbs and plants on the forest floor and she did not pay any more attention towards the heavily armed dwarves. As she turned around again Dwalin and Thorin were gone. Brann took a deep breath and concentrated on the herbs she needed. The forest was huge and dark and it took her longer than expected. Suddenly Balin rushed towards her and pulled her back to the cover of an old oak tree. Brann then realised that something was going on. Usually a forest was full of life and noise, but there was nothing to be heard. No animals and no wind disturbed the quiet.

'Whats wrong?' Brann whispered but Balin silenced her by putting his finger to his lips. He suddenly wished that Thorin and Dwalin had not gone hunting and had stayed with them. He was a skilled warrior but he could not defend Brann alone against - and in that moment an orc pack walked past them. Brann pushed back against the tree and tried to make herself as small as possible and Balin did not dare to breathe. But they had no luck. As the orcs had nearly past them their leader started sniffing in the air. He turned around and spotted the dwarf and the woman crouching under the oak tree. With a mallicious grin he creeped towards them and Balin shoved Brann behind him for protection. There were seven orcs, they did not stand a chance, but Balin tried to keep Brann safe.

'Run!' he yelled at her and charged at the orcs.

Brann looked at him in shock. There was nowhere she could run and she would not let him sacrifice himself for her. She only had her small knife to cut herbs, but she would make it as hard as possible for the orcs to kill her. Before any of the filthy orcs could reach her Thorin and Dwalin leaped out of the forest and supported Balin, who had already cut down two orcs. The three dwarf warriors killed the orcs without receiving any injuries themselves. Balin took a deep breath as it was over.

'I am getting too old for this.' he grinned at his brother and the prince. Then his face darkened. 'Where is the healer lass?!'

Brann was gone and the dwarves spread out to look for her. As Thorin reached the back of the tree something jumped down from it and landed behind him. He spun around and heard a female voice cry out. As he looked down he saw that Brann was sprawled on the floor beneath him. She seemed to have landed on her behind as she had jumped down the tree and he had almost swung at her with his blade.

'Durin! Woman, are you insane? I could have hurt you!' he growled at her.

Brann looked at him with big brown eyes and crawled away from him, towards the tree, as she tried to stand up. Sighing, Thorin walked to her and helped her up. Her feet got tangled in her dress and she stumbled. Thorin felt Branns hands on his shoulder and chest as she tried to stand up straight.

'Is Balin alright?' was Branns first question. 'He tried to save me from the orcs, but there were so many.'

'Balin is fine, the orcs are dead.' Thorin reassured her and then realised that he was still holding her. Their faces were just a few inches apart and Thorin could not help but notice that Brann smelled like honey and sweet herbs. Brann looked back at him with wide eyes. The way he looked at her made her shiver and she felt a mixture of fear and...Brann suddenly realised that she did not know that feeling that made her stomach twist and run shivers down her spine. She felt her cheeks blush and slowly stepped away from Thorin who was clearing his throat.

'Thank you, prince Thorin.' she said quietly and bowed her head.

'You´re welcome lass!' Dwalin boomed from behind her and made her jump. 'Here, you lost your potato peeler.' he grinned and handed her the small knife before he turned around again and the group made for the camp.

Thorin had to chuckle as he saw Branns dark expression. She seemed to hate Dwalin acting towards her as if she was a small child. As Thorin looked over to Balin he saw the same amusement on his face.

'There you are! We were worried about you!' Frerin rushed towards the small group as they entered the camp. 'Our scouts detected an orc pack sneaking into the forest, but we lost them half way in!'

The young prince took a long look at Brann to reassure himself that she was alright and as he saw the huge deer that Dwalin was carrying his eyes shone.

'Thats right, we are going to have something decent to eat this evening!' Dwalin roared and patted Frerin on the shoulder. 'Your brother hunted down a boar, we left it behind after we were attacked by the orcs. I will go back and get it with a few more dwarves. Maybe the lass will cook us something nice when we come back?'

'You wish, dwarf.' Brann growled and the other dwarves had to smirk at her tone. The normally quiet and nice young woman was so irritated by Dwalin that she bared her teeth. Thorin frowned at her accentuation of the word _dwarf_. It almost sounded dismissive in his ears. Dwalin left them to pick up the rest of the meat and Frerin followed Balin to the middle of the camp. As Brann walked to the medical tent Thorin followed her.

'Is everything alright?' he asked, but his voice did not sound worried. Brann looked at him and frowned. She was in a bad mood due to Dwalins needling and wanted to go back to work in the tent that had become her safety base inside of the camp.

'I am fine, your highness, thank you. Excuse me.' Brann knew that she was impolite, but she needed some peace and quiet from the dwarves. And she needed to talk to her mother.

Brann found her mother at Lindins bed. Thorins and Frerins brother in law looked way better and her mother was exchanging the bandages around his throat and neck.

'Brann. Give me a hand, dear. Have you found the herbs we need?' she asked her daughter who nodded. 'Please make me a new salve out of kingsfoil then. And a tea for master Lindins sore throat.'

Doing as she was told Brann walked to the back of the tent. But this time she could not concentrate. Her thougths lingered with Thorin and the effect he had on her. She could not understand what made her feel that way. Thorin was distant towards her and they had barely been in contact, but the few times they had met and talked had burned deeply into Branns mind. Frerin on the other hand was the one who should touch her like his brother did. Frerin was the one who loved her and who wanted to marry her. She liked Frerin very much, but he was a dear friend to her, not more. Was her mother right? Would love set in lateron? Brann felt more torn than ever.

'Are you finished, my dear?' her mother called out from the middle of the tent.

'Coming.' Brann shook her head to clear her thoughts. As she appeared at Lindins bed again she could see her mother eye her suspiciously.

'Is everything alright?' she asked as she tended to Lindins wounds.

'I am fine, I am just tired.' Brann lied to her mother. All she wanted to do now was sleep. But as her mother was done with bandaging Lindins wound Brann sat down beside him and held the cup of tea to his lips so he could drink.

'Thank you, lass.' Lindins voice was not more than a whisper, but Branns expression lightened up as she heard the dwarf speak.

'You´re welcome, master Lindin! I am so happy that you are able to speak again!' Brann exclaimed and made Lindin smile.

'Thanks to your care and your mothers. No words can express my gratitude.' Lindin croaked.

Brann smiled warmly at him and jumped as she heard Frerins voice right behind her.

'Lindin, brother!' the young prince smiled at Brann before he took a seat beside Lindins bed. 'How are you?'

'Hungry.' Lindin had realised this as Frerin had opened the tent and a breeze of freshly cooked meat had entered the tent.

'I am sorry, master Lindin, but I am afraid that meat is too hard to swallow for you in your present condition.' Brann told him quietly. 'Although...please excuse me for a minute.'

Brann had an idea and rushed out of the tent.

'If she comes back with meat I will kiss her.' Lindin grinned at Frerin. 'She is such a lovely lass. But who am I telling this? Does she know that you love her?'

Frerin looked at his brother in law in surprise. 'Is it that obvious?' at Lindins nod he continued. 'She is special and I hope that she will come with us to the Blue Mountains.'

'Why should she?' Lindin did not understand.

'I asked her to be my wife.' Frerin sighed. 'But she has not decided, yet.'

'You asked her to marry you? Thats great!' Lindin was happy for his brother in law. 'Don´t worry, you are such a nice and handsome dwarf, why should she say no?'

Brann made her way through the camp until she had found the dwarf she had been looking for. Master Bombur was busy cooking, roasting and preparing the huge piles of meat that hung over the fire or boiled inside of a huge kettle. The delicious smells coming from the fires made Branns stomach protest loudly and she realised how hungry she was.

'Good evening, lass.' Bombur smiled at the young woman. 'Dinner will be ready in a few moments.'

'May I ask you a favor? Could you cook a bowl of stew until the meat gets really soft? One of the wounded needs to eat and he can´t swallow hard food yet.' Brann asked him timidly.

Bombur nodded at her and waved over the food. 'Of course I can! But it will take a while, lass. Sit down and take a bite yourself!'

As Brann sat down at the fire Bombur turned around to his brother Bofur. 'Who is that skinny thing?'

Borfur only grinned at him. 'Thats the young healer our prince Frerin wants to marry.'

Bomburs eyes got wide. 'Her? Really?' he eyed Brann with a testing look. 'What does he see in her? Way too skinny for my taste. And a little shy.'

Bofur wanted to reply something as he saw Frerin approach the fire. With a smile he sat down beside his brother and watched the young prince sit down at Branns side.

'Didn´t master Bombur give you anythign to eat?' Frerin asked Brann and grinned at the fat cook.

'Are dwarf women fat?' Brann popped out the question resting on her mind and caught Frerin by surprise.

'Fat? No! Why are you asking?' Frerin had to laugh.

'Because your cook and his brother say that I am skinny.' Brann looked back and grinned at the caught expressions of Bombur and Bofur. 'I am slim, but am I that skinny? Is that a bad thing in the dwarven culture?'

Frerin smiled at her lovingly. Her worry over her appearance made her even more attractive in his eyes. 'Well, dwarf women are sturdy and strong. Their physique is not much different than ours, just more curvy.' Frerin grinned.

Brann had to laugh quietly as Frerin underlined the curves with his hands subconsciously. Bombur came by and gave Brann and Frerin plates with a haunch of animal glazed in honey. As Brann took a bite her eyes widened.

'Oh my goodness! This is so good!' she exclaimed and took another bigger bite. Frerin watched her eat and smirked. As she was finished Brann looked extremly happy and satisfied. Before Frerin could stop himself he reached for her face and swept a little rest of honeygravy from her cheek. Brann did not recoil, but she stared at him with her big brown eyes he loved looking into. Then she lowered her gaze and smiled timidly. Frerin took a deep breath. That was a good sign. If she would not like him she would have slapped him silly.

'Prince Frerin...' she started, but Frerin took her hands.

'Just call me Frerin, please.' he asked her and Brann nodded.

'Frerin.' she swallowed and he could tell that she was nervous. 'Do you really want ot marry me? Me being such a skinny thing and all...' she smiled at him shyly.

Frerin looked at her in awe. He leaned forward and took her face into his big hand, cupping her cheek. There were no words to describe how much he wanted to marry her, so he leaned over and softly kissed her on the lips. It was only a short and light kiss and it was over before Brann could even react on it. Brann was so surprised that she had stopped breathing.

'You are perfect.' Frerin told her and enjoyed that her cheeks reddened at his words. 'Marry me.'

And to his great surprise, Brann nodded.

Thorin watched his brother and Brann sitting at the fire. As his brother leaned over to kiss the woman Thorin saw Brann stifen, but she did not fight the kiss. As she opened her eyes again Thorin could see the affection that she felt for Frerin shining in her eyes. Thorins gaze wandered over Branns face, her lips which were slightly parted in surprise and felt heavy hearted. Thorin could not forget how close they had been in the forest earlier. The prince turned around and walked back to his tent. She would be his brothers wife one day and he would do his best to ignore the shivers she sent through his body when he looked at her. Thorin told himself that the adrenalin rushs of the past days and the hopeless situation made his body long for a woman and that his feelings towards Brann were only a matter of hormones and lust. But he could not help but admire the young woman. She had worked tirelessly and had been a great support for Oin. Despite her youth she had proven him and many other dwarves wrong and had shown great skills as a healer. Lindin was going to live because of her. Thorin lay down on his bed in his tent and his mind drifted back to Brann. In his head he saw his brother kiss the soft lips and touch the beautiful face which he wanted to kiss and touch himself. Branns face was the last thing he thought of before drifting into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Lindin nearly leaped out of his bed as he saw Brann return with a bowl full of soft meat and stew. He gathered all the strength he had left and kissed the healer on her forehead, making her chuckle. Frerin, who had followed Brann into the tent smiled at his brother in law and could not wait to tell Lindin, Oin and Gwen the good news. Gwen was happy for her daughter and Oin patted Frerins shoulder in agreement.

'Take this.' Lindin reached for something inside of his tunic and Brann saw a small bead in his hand. 'I have nearly lost it during battle, one of the orcs had ripped out my braid.' Lindin told Frerin. 'Until Dis can braid it into my hair again you can have it. It bears the sign of Durin and I would be happy if you would accept it.'

Brann looked at Frerin questioningly. The dwarf prince saw her curious look and explained the meaning of the bead.

'Dwarves braid their beloved ones hair and put beads in it. The beads are the signs of friendship, love and family emblems. May I?' he asked Brann sheepishly and grabbed a streak of her hair. Brann nodded and Frerin braided the bead into the streak at the side of her face.

'Now everyone will see that you are my wife to be.' he said proudly and Brann stared down at the silver bead shining in her hair.

As Thorin saw the bead shining in her hair a few days later he frowned and walked over to Brann. The young woman froze as she saw the dwarf prince come close. Thorin took the braid with the bead into his fingers, watching her intensely. He recognised Lindins bead with the sign of Durin.

'Are you sure that you want this?' he asked her all of a sudden. 'Being a member of the Durin line brings responsibilities and sacrifices.'

Brann looked at her feet. Thorins closeness felt threatening in an odd way she could not describe.

'I will bring any sacrifice which will be needed.' Brann stated quietly and looked Thorin in the eye. 'For your brother, as his wife.'

Thorin smiled lightly and let go of Brann braid. 'Then so be it.'

'I am in love with the dwarf prince.' Brann whispered in her mothers ear.

Gwen just smiled and stroked her daughters face. 'I know darling, Frerin really is a nice...'

'Not that one...' Brann sighed. 'The other one.'

Gwen looked at her daughter in shock. 'Prince Thorin?!'

Brann sat down on her bed and buried her face in her hands. She was sure about her feelings towards Frerin. Frerin had her affection and her friendship, but he did not have her love. Brann was not sure if she loved Thorin either, but the feeling she had when she was near him almost drove her mad.

'My dear, what happened?' Gwen sat down beside her daughter and took her in her arms.

'I don´t know. How can I even...? Frerin is so attentive and loving and he loves me. Thorin is...he is arrogant and proud. And I do not think that he even likes me. But everytime I am near him I start feeling butterflies in my stomach and my heart starts racing...and I feel sick. How can I be that stupid?' Brann asked desperatly.

'Love is not stupid, darling.' Gwen murmured and thought about her own love to Branns father. 'And you can not decide with whom to fall in love. The heart wants what it wants.'

'I can´t do this to Frerin. How can I marry him when I don´t love him and feel attracted to his brother?' Brann had never been in such an emotional turmoil before. 'I have to be honest with him. But I do not want to hurt him.'

That night Brann spent hours in the comforting arms of her mother, fearing the future that awaited her.

The next morning Brann did not feel any better. The wether suited her mood, it was raining and it was cold. Brann accompanied the caravan to her old village to get new supplies, she needed the time to think about her engagement to prince Frerin and she needed the distance to arrange her feelings. But as she came back for the camp two days later her fate had changed yet again.

'Brann!' Balin rushed towards the caravan and stopped them in their tracks. Brann could see the despair and the exhaustion in the older dwarfs eyes.

'Balin, what is it?' Brann suddenly realised that the camp was gone. There were merely a few smaller tents left and the medical tent as well as the royal tent were gone. 'What happened?'

'Brann...please come with me.' Balins voice was dripping with sadness.

A cold feeling was spreading through Branns body. 'Balin, where is my mother? Where are the wounded?'

They stopped walking as they reached a huge fire in the middle of the camp. Brann realised in shock that it was a new burial fire. She felt Balins hand on her shoulder and felt her knees buckle.

'The night after you left the orcs of Moria attacked us. We were prepared this time, but this time they went directly for the wounded. The medical tent was set on fire, as well as the royal tent. Frerin tried to protect the wounded and your mother, but...' Balins voice cracked and the old dwarf had to clear his throat. 'Prince Frerin, your mother and the wounded burned to death inside of the medical tent or were cut to pieces by the orcs.

_Mother...Frerin, Lindin..._Brann sat down where she was standing and felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Everyone she had loved was gone. Her whole family, the dwarves who had become her friends. All gone. There were no tears left, Brann only felt numb and cold.

Thorin kneeled in the middle of a small tent at the rim of the camp. His hands were pressed into fists and his knuckles turned white. The orcs had lost the battle, but the dwarfs had lost it all. Thorin himself had lost his grandfather, his father, his brother and his brother in law. Other dwarves had lost all the male members of the family. Other lines were completely wiped out. There was nothing what could soothe the pain the the dwarves hearts, only bitterness and defeat.

'Thorin?' Dwalin had entered the tent quietly. 'We are ready to leave...everything has been packed and the dwarves are already leaving this Durinforsaken place. Lets go home.'

'Where is our home?' Thorin asked bitterly. 'Our home has been taken from us, as was all hope.'

'You are our king now, Thorin.' Dwalin sighed. 'Don´t let our people see you like this.'

With these words the warrior left the tent and let his words sink in. Only moments later Thorin emerged from the tent, his face an emotionless mask. The dwarves he past were bowing before him and he took his place at the head of the caravan heading back to the Blue Mountains.

'Dwalin...where is Brann?' Thorin had looked for the young woman everywhere, but he had not seen her in days. The healer had collapsed after she had heard of her mothers and Frerins death. The death of Lindin had also shaken her up. She had saved his life twice only to lose him to an additional assault.

'She is with Oin.' Dwalin frowned. 'The lass is not taking it well. Pale as death and more skinny than ever.'

Thorin nodded and continued marching towards their temporary home. It took the dwarves weeks to reach the Blue Mountains and during all those weeks Thorin could not think of anything to tell his sister Dis. He had no idea how he should tell her that he and her sons were the only family left.

Dis stood on the balcony of her room in the Blue Mountains, holding her dwarfling in her arms, Fili. Her husband, her brothers and her father, grandfather and king had been gone for months now and Dis worried deeply. Messengers had returned to the Blue Mountains, bringing word of a great and costfull battle which had cost them the life of their king, Thror. The dwarven princess stood in her balcony every day, looking for them to return. She was pregnant with hers and Lindins second dwarfling and the birth was not long ahead. She had told Lindin that it was a son before he left for Moria. Dis could feel it, she could feel the determined and playful kicking inside of her and knew that this dwarfling would be a handful. Sighing deeply she turned away from the balcony as she saw a movement in the corner of her eye. As she looked north she could see the caravan head for the Blue Mountains. Rushing to the gate as fast as she could Dis felt her heart sink. The caravan had been awfully small.

Thorin immediately looked for his little sister as they passed the gates of the Blue Mountains. The moment he had dreaded for the whole journey home had come, he had to tell his sister that he was the only one of their family who had returned. As he saw Dis stand at the gates, holding his little nephew in her arms he realised that she already knew.

Dis could see the pain and grief in her brothers face. She could neither see Frerin nor Lindin and Thorin was wearing the armor of the king, which could only mean that their father was dead as well. Dis felt her knees buckle and the only reason she did not faint was that she feared to let go of her son, her precious dwarfling, the only thing left of Lindin.

Brann walked at the end of the caravan, not paying attention to anything around her. The last weeks had past like a dream, a bad dream with no chance of waking up. She had set one foot before the other, walking the whole day, till her feet were bloody. Unlike the dwarves she was not used to march for days, or even weeks. As the caravan stopped, Brann looked up and saw a huge mountain rise above her. There was grey and massive stone wherever she looked, only little green and even less sun. The Blue Mountains. Brann felt more lost than ever. This was her new home, although it felt more like a prison. Oin looked at the young woman with a worried expression. She had gotten frail and thin during their journey. He had to talk to Thorin. She was his responsibility now that his brother had died. Brann still was wearing Frerins braid. The dwarves would know to whom she belonged. In the dwarven culture it was tradition for male members of the family to look out for the women of their kin. In this case, if Brann would have been a dwarf, Thorin was supposed to take her as is wife to replace Frerin. Oin took a deep breath and gently took Brann by the arm and led her into the mountain.

'Who is she?' Dis looked at the pale young human woman who had come to the Blue Mountains with the dwarves.

'This is Brann, mylady Dis.' Balin told her. 'She is a healer. The people of her village came to our aid and paid a heavy price. Her family was cut down by orcs.'

'Why is she wearing Lindin bead?' Dis eyes flashes dangerously.

Balin looked at Thorin who frowned. 'Frerin asked her to be his wife. Lindin gave him this bead to put it into her braid.'

'She is Frerins woman?' Dis was more than surprised. Then she looked at Thorin. 'Then you know what you have to do.' with these words she turned around and left, not before glaring at Brann one last time.

His sisters words had hit Thorin like the swing of a warhammer. Until now he had not realised what Frerins engagement and his death had meant for Brann and himself. With a shocked expression he turned to Balin who gently patted his shoulder.

'Don't worry, laddie. We are home now. There are other decisions which have to be made in prior.' the old dwarf murmured. And he was proven right.

In the following days Thorin was crowned king of the dwarves of Erebor and a mourning period was proclaimed. Captured in his kingly duties Thorin could not be at his sisters side as much as he wanted and missed the growing friendship between her and Brann. At the beginning Dis had hated the young woman who was wearing her husbands bead and had stolen her brother Frerins heart. She had despised all for what the young woman was standing, the memory and grief she awaken in Dis was too painful. But one day Balin told Dis what Brann had done for Lindin and how she had fought for his life various times. Branns mother had died together with Frerin and Lindin. Dis felt her heart open towards the young woman and soon they were spending their days together, sharing their grief and their loneliness. One day Dis could no longer watch Brann fade away.

'Seriously, Brann, you have to eat. You are merely a bag of bones.' Dis shook her head at Branns little appetitte.

'I am not hungry.' Brann stated quietly.

'You are a healer, you should know better than that.' Dis scolded her. 'My brother will never touch you if you are frail like this.'

'Frerin will never touch me again.' Brann stated bitterly, not getting what Dis was saying.

'No dear, he won't.' Dis told her sadly. 'But I was talking about Thorin.'

'Thorin?!' Brann had buried her feelings for Thorin deep in her heart and had almost forgotten all about them. 'Why Thorin? I was engaged to Frerin.'

'In our culture a promise like an engagement involves the whole family. Now that Frerin is no longer with us it is upon his brother to take care of you. A duty he had severely neglected lately.' Dis told Brann who had paled with every additional word.

'You mean that Thorin has to marry me, now that Frerin is...gone?' Brann whispered. At Dis nod Brann had to sit down.

Dis took her hand into hers and squeezed it firmly. 'I have to go to dinner, I have to eat because I carry responsibility not only for me, but also for Lindins boy. I cannot succumb to my grief like you do. Will you at least accompany me?'

Dis words awoken something inside of Brann and suddenly the young woman felt something she had not felt for a long time. Hope.

Thorin looked up from his plate as he saw Dis enter the dining room, Brann following her like a shadow. Guilt plagued his mind. He had not spoken to Brann since the day before Frerin had died. It had been weeks ago. He silently greeted his sister and watched Brann as she started eating. The young woman forced herself to eat, so much was obvious, but it seemed as if each others company helped Dis and Brann. The two women had become close and Thorin was about to ask Dis about how her pregnancy was going as his sister groaned in pain and held a hand to her stomach.

'Dis!' Brann was at her side immediately. Dis stood up, but collapsed after a few steps, her hand pressed into her abdomen.

'She is in pain, get Oin!' Brann called out.

Dwalin came rushing to Dis side. 'What kind of pain?'

'The one that HURTS!' Brann glared at Dwalin and Thorin would have sniggered about her response if it would not have been his sister grinding her teeth in pain. 'Her water broke, she need to get to the infirmary right now!'

'Lindin...LINDIN!' Dis cried out for her dead husband, too much in pain to remember that he was not there.

'For Durins sake, do not just stand there, help me!' Brann snarled at Dwalin who hurled Dis up into his arms and carried her to the infirmary. Thorin and Balin followed them and soon Oin joined them as they rushed to the infirmary.

Oin and Brann prepared cloths, bandages and warm water for Dis and Thorin, Dwalin and Balin surrounded the dwarven princess. Brann frowned at the sight, normally only the father of the child had the right to be in the birthing room. But given the circumstances she figured that it was alright. Balin was soon sent out by Thorin to replace him in council and rushed out of the infirmary, gladly running from Dis pained cries.

Brann examined Dis belly and pushed Dis dress up over her bend knees. 'The child is heading the right way, it shouldn't take much longer. You have to push, Dis.'

The sister of the dwarf king started pushing and her screams echoed in Thorins mind like torturing flashes.

'I can see the head. You are doing great, Dis! Push!' Brann encouraged Dis.

Dwalin walked around beside Brann and looked down curiously. He had never witnessed a birth before and was not ready for the sight of it.

'Oh Durin, he is huge! Dis, how are you doing this?' Dwalin paled.

'NOT helping!' Brann snarled at him and watched as his eyes rolled back into his skull and the huge dwarf fainted and hit the ground like a tree.

'You got to be joking!' Brann did not know wether to feel irritated or amused. She could not fight a small smile of amusement which was seen by Thorin who felt relieved that the young woman could still smile after all she had been through.

After moments that felt like days Dis gave birth to a small dwarfling which she named Kili. Tears fell down her cheeks as Brann gave her the small dwarfling wrapped into soft covers. Dis wished for her husband to be with her and share her joy about their second son.

'He is here with you, Dis. He will always be with you.' Brann whispered and hugged her friend, tears burning in her own eyes. Suddenly she felt strong arms around her waist, wrapping themselves around Dis and herself. Thorin stood behind the two women and for a moment he held all what was left of his family in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

'What is uncle Dwalin doing on the floor?' a small dwarfling interrupted the peace in the infirmary. The blond little fellow looked at his mother with big eyes. 'Is this my brother?'

Slowly Brann freed herself of Thorins arms and instantly felt cold. She walked over to Fili, Dis firstborn, and lifted him up onto the bed so that he could take a look at his little brother.

'He looks like uncle Thorin.' Fili exclaimed and made Dis chuckle.

'Your uncle Thorin was already born with a beard, Fili dear. It seems your little brother will take a while to grow one.' and Dis was right, little Kili would take a while to grow a beard indeed.

While Dis enjoyed the quiet moment with her sons Thorins gently pulled Brann aside.

'Thank you for your help. Again.' Thorin muttered and pointed to Dwalin. 'Should we get him into one of the beds?'

Brann smiled lightly and nodded. 'It probably would be best.' She did not know how, but somehow she and Thorin managed to liftt the huge dwarf onto one of the beds.

'We need to talk.' Thorin told Brann after he had nearly broken his back while lifting the huge dwarf up. With a last glance back to his sister who was under the care of Oin, he guided Brann to his room. As he closed the door behind them he could see that Brann watched him with big eyes, shivering lightly.

'Are you afraid of me?' Thorin asked and frowned at her, only causing her to back away further.

'Sometimes.' Brann whispered. She was afraid, but not primarily of him, more of the feelings he awoke inside of her. But this was something that she would never tell him.

Thorin sighed and looked at his feet. This was not easy, for neither of them. Brann had been Frerins woman and the death of his brother had torn a huge gap into their lives.

'You should know something about the dwarven culture. We are very protective of our women, Frerin told you that.' at her nod Thorin continued. 'You should know that a dwarf does not utter a promise that easily. Frerin proposed marriage to you and now he can't fullfill his promise. But I will.'

Brann was not sure if she had heard him correctly. She could not imagine that Thorin was actually...

'I will take you as my wife on behalf of my brother, like dwarven tradition demands.' Thorin took a deep breath and looked at Brann, who watched him petrified.

'You will...' Brann felt many things at the moment, but one feeling was stronger than any other. Fury. 'Did you even think about asking me first? How dare you decide over my life as if I was your slave!'

Thorin looked at Brann in total shock. He had not meant to hurt her, all he wanted was to protect her, after all what she had done for his family. But Thrains older son was not only proud, he was also stubborn and hot headed. And he said all the wrong things.

'Listen, I do not want to marry you either...' he realised how wrong he was after the words were out.

'Fine! Then why do you?' Brann was too furious to remember her manners. 'Your dwarven tradition may force you to marry someone you do not love, but I am no dwarf!'

'You may be no dwarf, but you were ready to marry my brother. You did not love him. So whats the problem now?' Thorin growled at her, regretting his words as he saw her pained face.

His words would not have hurt so much if they had not been true. Brann felt the pain about Frerins and her families loss which hit her like powerful waves. The enormous pain made her heart numb and suddenly nothing mattered anymore.

'Whens the wedding?' she asked quietly.

'In two months. At Durins Day.'

The two months passed in no time and Brann felt more lost with every single day that their wedding drew nearer. She had not spoken to Thorin since the birth of Kili and had spend most of her days in the infirmary or with Dis. Dis had of course noticed the rift between her brother and Brann, but all her words towards either of them did not help. Dis smirked as she thought about her talks with Thorin and Brann.

Thorin was hurt in his pride because Brann had repulsed his offer of marriage and he could not understand how the young woman could refuse to marry, now that she was alone. Thorin was king now, it was an honor to marry a king. Even if the king did not have an own mountain.

Brann was still furious that Thorin had decided to marry her, without even asking her. She had agreed in the end because she knew that she needed to settle in in the Blue Mountains. In addition Brann felt lost and the loss of her family made her indifferent to her future. Brann still felt attracted by Thorin, but she also feared him and she did not know how to behave when she would be his queen. She was a simple girl, her father had been a lord, but a lord of a small village. In some way Brann felt honored to become a queen, but she would have wished it to happen under nicer circumstances.

The wedding itself was simple and small. Only few dwarves objected to the marriage, most of them remembered what Brann and her family had done to help them on the battlefield in front of Morias gates. They had seen Frerins bead in Branns hair and supported the dwarven tradition that the males of a family had to follow to protect the women who were supposed to join their line. Balin was the one who married Thorin and Brann. The old dwarf smiled at the young woman as she entered the great hall in her wedding dress. Although she had not put alot of thought into her wedding outfit, Thorin had to take a deep breath as he saw her enter. Brann was wearing a simple white dress and silver jewelry. He had wanted to give her jewelry to wear for their wedding, but her rejection had made him distance himself to her before the wedding.

Her brown hair floated down her back in cascades and the veil she was wearing covered her eyes. Brann had wished for a veil, so that the wedding party could not see the tears gleaming in her eyes. She had imagined her marriage to be a more happy gathering, a ceremony to which she would be led by her father or mother. Now, she had to walk down the isle alone, inside a cold mountain, among dwarves. But she did not want to hurt Thorin more than she had already did. She had seen the hurt in his eyes as Brann had protested against his marriage proposal. Although she was furious about his dominant behaviour she also felt strangely safe. The dwarves took her with them to their home, making the Blue Mountains her home, too. They cared for her and tried to make her stay as comfortable as possible. That, Brann knew, was not understood. Other men would have forced her in their beds long ago and would possible made her a concubine or even less. The dwarves were honorable and loyal. They stood by the promises they gave.

As Brann arived in front of Balin she looked at Thorin for the first time and she could see the same turmoil in his eyes as she was feeling at the moment. Thorin was not in love with her and he married her out of responsibility, to give her the home she needed. Brann felt a sting as she remembered their last encounter. She had been nothing but shocked at his proposal and had refused his help brutally. But Thorin had not been so sensitive himself. His patronising and dominant bearing had awaken Branns fighting spirit. They had had the worst beginning of a marriage that Brann could imagine. She did not hear Balins wedding speech, nor did she pay attention to anything else. As their hands were moved together and Balin spoke the ritual wedding vows Branns mind snapped back to the present. Thorin lifted her veil and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was an emotionless brush of his lips on hers and it lasted not more than a second and Brann felt relieved that the ceremony was over. As they were about to move to the dining hall for the celebration, as Brann began to feel nervous. Her mother had told her what happened between a man and a woman in their wedding night and many nights after. Brann was still untouched and she hoped that it would not hurt as much as her mother had warned her. Thorin was a hard warrior and Brann thought that he would take what was his without any gentleness. At dinner she tried to calm down and drank a few cups of ale more than were good for her, hoping that the alcohol would numb her senses enough for her to get the night over with. But the dinner was over too quickly. The wedding party parted and Thorin and Brann were led to their chambers where they closed the doors in front of two heavily armed guards. The married couple had not spoken a word the whole evening and Brann was not drunk enough to feel unconcerned about this fact. As she cleared her throat to speak she felt Thorin distance himself from her.

'Do not worry, my queen. We will not spend much time together. You are my wife now, that means that you are under my protection and care. Your responsibilities as a queen are a few, Balin will inform you about what is important.' Thorin stated as a matter of factly. 'You do not need to fear my touch nor my presence in our bed. I will sleep in the chamber beside this one. There is a door between the rooms. You will have your privacy here, my queen.'

Brann was too shocked to speak. She had not expected Thorin to retreat and not demand his right of a wedding night. Neither did she expect that their marriage would be such an formal act without any further involvement. It was a contract, nothing more. She should have been happy about it, but she felt more lost than ever in the royal chambers next to her husband. She felt new tears burn in her eyes as she watched Thorin leave and close the door to her room behind him.

'Brann! How are you?' Dis smiled at her new sister in law as she visited her and her nephews. Dis hoped that the wedding night had not been too distressful for the young woman. She knew that dwarf men were very rough and usually very built and had feared that Brann would have gotten the wrong impression in her wedding night. She looked at Brann expectantly and feared for the worst as the young woman looked onto the floor.

'Oh no, don´t tell me he was too...did he hurt you?' Dis could not believe that her brother was that insensitive towards the young woman. To her surprise Brann shook her head.

'He did not hurt me. He never touched me.' Brann stated quietly and suddenly felt ashamed. She knew Dis for mere weeks, but she was the only dwarf in this mountain to whom she could talk. Dis was her family now.

'What do you mean with he never touched you? Didn´t you...?' Dis was speechless. She didn´t know what to make of it as Brann spoke.

'I know I should feel grateful and honored to be Thorins wife and I should be thankful that he does not force me to do anything.' Brann blurted out. 'But that does not feel right. Nothing feels right.'

Dis nodded in understanding. 'You need time to get used to your new life at my brothers side. Thats understandable. Thorin and you will also get used to each other. In some cases love comes later in a marriage.'

Brann remembered that her mother had told her the same. She closed her eyes as she felt tear burning in them and took a deep breath. She did not want to shed anymore tears, she had to be strong. She was the queen of the Blue Mountains now.

'How can we get used to one another when we do not even see each other? We have seperate rooms? Thorin already told me that we only need to show ourselves as a married couple on official occasions.' Brann was at a loss. 'I know he does all of this for me, but...I...'

Dis understood Brann dilemma. But she also knew that the months to come would be crowded with official meetings and trade negociations, all on which Branns presence as queen would be an obligation. Maybe, if Mahal was merciful, Thorin and Brann would learn to life together as husband and wife through the harder times.

The following months were hard on Brann, but she showed her worth as she prepared to stand her ground at Thorins side, as his queen. She talked to Balin and Dis and informed herself about the royal courts rules and traditions and she spend much time in the library to learn more about dwarven culture. In the lonely nights she started to sew a whole new wardrobe. She had asked Thorin for some fabrics, matching his own. Most were dark blue or dark red and Brann started to conform her own robes to Thorin tunics. She knew that it was important to at least portray the image of a strong and unified royal couple, even if it was just on the outside.

In the first months of winter the first delegation from Ered Luin arrived. Balin and Dwalin greeted them at the gates and escorted them to the throne room of the Blue Mountains. Thorin paced in front of his throne, waiting for the delegation to come. He was lost in his thoughts and did not notice Brann taking the seat at the side of his throne. Brann wore the queens crown today, a heavy ring made of silver and with a dark blue emerald on the forehead. Her dress matched Thorins tunic and she had sewed dwarven runes into the collar with silver yarn. From Dis she knew that jewelry was of big importance in the dwarven culture. It symbolized wealth and prosperity and therefore Brann had put on a heavy necklace, bracelets of silver and a silver belt to underline her husbands and kings power. Thorin himself was clad into a dark blue tunic a heavy mithril belt, his crown and a silvery fur. As he turned to the throne and laid his eyes on his queen Brann could see a short spark of pride in his eyes and felt relieved. It seemed that she had done well.

The lord of Ered Luin paid his respects to the royal couple of the Blue Mountains. He was surprised to see a human woman at Thorins side, but as he heard of the Battle of Azanulbizar he bowed his heads in respects before Brann and Thorin. Brann did not say a word during the whole meeting, but she bowed her head graciously and listened to the mixture of Westron and Khuzdul the dwarves were speaking. She had not yet learned Khuzdul and she doubted that the dwarves would ever allow her to speak the ancient and secret language of the dwarves. She had looked for books to learn the language on her own, but she had not been successful. Many delegations arrived over the day and Brann felt exhausted as she went into her chambers to change her gown for dinner. Taking a deep breath she straightened up as she opened the door to walk to dinner. She nearly bumped into Thorin who stood in front of her door with his fist held up to knock.

'My queen, you look...wonderful.' Thorin looked Brann up and down and smiled at her for the first time since they had arrived in the Blue Mountains.

'Thank you, my king.' Brann answered quietly and saw Thorins eyes widen lightly at the mention of his title. 'You look...handsome.' Brann wanted to kick herself silly as soon as the words had left her mouth, but Thorin chuckled quietly at her blushing cheeks. He offered her his arm and together they walked to the dinning hall.

'I should warn you, dwarven feasts are very loud and cheerfull.' Thorin told her after moments of silence.

'You mean, unlike our wedding dinner?' Brann asked him openly.

Thorin frowned slightly at the mention of their wedding. 'Was the wedding dinner not to your liking?'

'It was, my king. It was fitting the circumstances.' Brann knew how this sounded in Thorins ears and stopped dead in her tracks. She took Thorins callous hands into hers and took a deep breath. 'I am sorry, I did not mean to sound that ungrateful.'

Brann looked into Thorins eyes and saw them soften at her apology. The king also took a deep breath and Brann waited for him to find the right words.

'Our wedding didn´t happen under the happiest circumstances.' Thorin stated calmly. 'Neither of us had planned this the way it happened. But I hope that you are happy here, my queen.'

Brann was far from happy, but she nodded nevertheless. She was safe and protected and she had found friends in the Blue Mountains, friends and a sort of family. That was all what she could ask for in her situation.

_There is an inn, a merry old inn  
beneath an old grey hill,  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
one night to drink his fill._

The ostler has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he runs his bow,  
Now squeaking high, now purring low,  
now sawing in the middle.

The landlord keeps a little dog  
that is mighty fond of jokes;  
When there's good cheer among the guests,  
He cocks an ear at all the jests  
and laughs until he chokes.

They also keep a horned cow  
as proud as any queen;  
But music turns her head like ale,  
And makes her wave her tufted tail  
and dance upon the green.

And O! the rows of silver dishes  
and the store of silver spoons!  
For Sunday there's a special pair,  
And these they polish up with care  
on Saturday afternoons.

The Man in the Moon was drinking deep,  
and the cat began to wail;  
A dish and a spoon on the table danced,  
The cow in the garden madly pranced,  
and the little dog chased his tail.

The Man in the Moon took another mug,  
and rolled beneath his chair;  
And there he dozed and dreamed of ale,  
Till in the sky the stars were pale,  
and dawn was in the air.

Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat:  
"The white horses of the Moon,  
They neigh and champ their silver bits;  
But their master's been and drowned his wits,  
and the Sun'll be rising soon!"

So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
a jig that would wake the dead:  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:  
"It's after three!" he said.

They rolled the Man slowly up the hill  
and bundled him into the Moon,  
While his horses galloped up in rear,  
And the cow came capering like a deer,  
and a dish ran up with the spoon.

Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle;  
the dog began to roar,  
The cow and the horses stood on their heads;  
The guests all bounded from their beds  
and danced upon the floor.

With a ping and a pang the fiddle-strings broke!  
the cow jumped over the Moon,  
And the little dog laughed to see such fun,  
And the Saturday dish went off at a run  
with the silver Sunday spoon.

The round Moon rolled behind the hill,  
as the Sun raised up her head.  
She hardly believed her fiery eyes;  
For though it was day, to her suprise.

A cheerfull song and the sound of cheering dwarves reached Branns ears as they reached the dinning hall. That evening she got to know a totally different side of dwarves.


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin enjoyed the cheerfull evening in the company of the dwarves of Erebor, Ered Luin and the other kingdoms. The only ones missing were the dwarves of the Iron Hills who would arrive the next day. He sat between Brann and Balin and looked upon Dwalin, Bombur, Bofur, Dis and her sons sitting at the end of the table with him. Gloin and his wife were there, together with their son Gimli and Oin was there, too. Bifur sat beside his brothers and Thorin had to chuckle as he saw Branns shocked face.

'This dwarf has an axe stuck in his forehead.' she whispered as she noticed Thorins amused face.

'I know.' Thorin smirked. 'Its stuck there since the day he got into a fight with a dwarf of the Iron Hills. Oin said that pulling it out would probably have killed him, so he let it stick.'

'Oh my goodness.' Brann was speechless and stared at Bifur with big eyes, which made Thorin laugh. His laugh was deep and quiet, but it reached Branns heart the moment she heard it. She looked at Thorin and tried to memorize the small wrinkles around his eyes and mouth when he laughed and decided that she liked the look as much as the sound. But soon, their private moment was interrupted by a dwarven woman from Ered Luin who came to Thorin and snagged him away for a conversation with an arrogant expression towards Brann. Brann only held her gaze and smiled politely, she refused to openly show her anger about the dwarf womans behaviour. She moved over to Dis and her sons and spend an evening full of laughter and fun with Fili and Gimli. Gimli was a little hothead and looked like a miniature version of his father and Fili made Brann laugh as he told the dinner party how he found Dwalin in the infirmary after his mother had given birth to his brother Kili. Brann laughed till her stomach hurt and hugged Fili as he came up to cuddle her up on her lap. She really liked the dwarfling, but she also used him to hide behind him, or otherwise Dwalin would have killed her dead for laughing.

Brann helped Dis to bring the dwarflings to bed and slowly walked back to her chambers late at night. Thorin had left the dinner moments before she did and Brann thought that she had seen that dwarf woman at his side. As she reached her chambers she could hear voices coming from Thorins room. Curiously she walked closer to the door and caught parts of the conversation.

'My king, how could you marry this fragile, shy human woman?' she heard the dwarf woman purr. 'What an awfully skinny thing. She is not match for you.'

Brann paled out of rage and felt like exploding as she heard Thorin answer. 'She was my brothers woman. It was my duty to marry her after Frerins death.' The pain about his brothers loss was obvious in his voice but the dwarf woman did not seem to care. Brann heard sounds like clothes falling to the ground, followed by a metallic clang of Thorins belt. Soon other noises came from inside of Thorins chambers. Brann started blushing as she heard the woman moan and heard the sound of flesh hitting on flesh. She could guess what they were doing and it made her furious. She was about to storm into the room, but her hand froze in mid motion. Thorin had never touched her and never forced her into his bed. He was denied the pleasures of a marital bed although it was Branns duty as a wife to pleasure him. At least that was what her mother had told her. Brann felt torn between the shame, betrayal and guilt. On one hand she wanted to grab the dwarf womans hair and drag her to the gates of the Blue Mountains to throw her out. On the other hand she had denied Thorin any pleasure and now he looked for pleasure with another woman. A woman of his own race. Brann sighed, how could Thorin even find her attractive? She was frail, pale and shy. She had no strong character nor body like dwarf women had. Slowly she recoiled from the door and grabbed her cloak, running for the gates of the mountain. She desperately needed fresh air.

At the gates she ran into Dwalin and sighed irritated. As if the night could get any worse.

'What are you doing here, girl?' Dwalin adressed her by the nickname he had given her on the battlefield instead of her title, but somehow that comforted Brann. 'You should be in bed. With your husband.'

'My husbands bed is already occupied...' Brann stopped herself before she could share private information, but Dwalin frowned at her words. Even the nonsensitive captain of the guards could see that Brann was troubled. He saw the cold fury in her eyes and had to smirk. Secretly he hoped that she would give Thorin a piece of her mind the next morning. Dwalin had seen Thorin leave dinner with the dwarf woman from Ered Luin. He had not liked it, but he would never have imagined Thorin to cheat on his own wife so soon after the wedding. Their marriage had not been one of love, but Dwalin respected Brann - even if he would never tell her - and he disliked the slutty dwarf woman who had thrown herself at Thorin.

'You should stay with lady Dis for the night, girl.' Dwalin told Brann and gently grabbed her arm to guide her to Dis room. Brann followed him reluctantly, but she had nowhere else to go. _Great, a queen prisoner of her own mountain. _Suddenly Brann felt tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. As Dis opened the door and looked at Dwalin and Brann with a questioning look, Brann just walked inside and lay down beside the sleeping Fili and closed her eyes. The last thing she heard was Dwalin speaking to Dis in Khuzdul and Dis furious snarl.

Thorin woke up from a thundering knock at his door. He had a terrible head ache and grumbled and cursed as he stood up and walked to the door. Half way to the door he realised that he was not wearing any clothes and stumbled back to his bed, in search for his tunic. His nightly visitor had gone already, at least she had had the dignity to leave first thing in the morning.

'By Durins beard, who is it?' Thorin snarled as the knocking continued.

Instead of an answer the door burst open and his sister stormed in like a furious whirlwind. As she saw the sheets in disarray and her brother standing in front of the bed merely dressed in his trousers she frowned and Thorin suddenly felt sobber.

'How dare you do this?' Dis snarled at him and slammed the door. The bang of the door slamming shut echoed in Thorins head for the rest of the day.

'How dare I do what? Whats wrong, Dis?' Thorin asked in surprise.

'Whats wrong? I tell you whats wrong! Your wife and queen is sleeping in your nephews bed because she could not stand sleeping next to the room where her own husband was fucking some whore!' Dis usually never used such language, but she was furious and she became even more furious with every second that passed.

Thorin had to sit down on the edge of his bed. He had not known that Brann had seen him with the dwarf - Dara was her name. He felt guilty at first, but soon he realised that he had nothing to feel guilty about.

'Listen, Dis.' Thorin tried to explain. 'Brann and I...we are only married...on paper. I married her to give her a home and a family, like tradition demanded. Nothing more. I do not love her and neither does she love me. We haven´t even been intimate for Durins sake! She sleeps in the royal chambers and I sleep here. Now whats the problem?'

'The problem is that you are unfaithful to your queen. I do not care wether you two are intimate or not, but you gave her a promise and you should keep that promise. A marriage also implies faith, honor and loyalty, regardless the reasons for the marriage. You do not see Brann fucking around with anyone else, do you?' Dis snarled. She could somehow understand Thorins reasoning, but she had seen the hurt expression on Branns face and she hated her brother for that. 'Fix this.'

With these words she left her brother and slammed the door again, causing Thorin to groan in pain.

Brann woke up with an empty mind and a cold heart. That morning she made a decision. She would not let her unstable emotions bother her any further. In the past months she had felt so many intense emotions that she felt extremly overloaded. The horror of the battlefield, the grief over the dead, the loss of her family, finding love and losing it again, all of this tore at Branns heart. It hurt deeply and Brann longed for peace.

_Accept your life, Brann. You are the queen of the Blue Mountains. You have a new home and you have responsibilities. Pull yourself together. Who needs love? _Brann scolded herself and determinately stepped out of the bed, careful not to wake up Fili. She walked back to her chambers and dressed for the day. Today, she chose a dark red dress and bronze jewelry. She also picked a brown fur, because the days had gotten cold and chilly and sighed comfortably.

Today the dwarves from the Iron Hills were supposed to arrive and Brann would face them like the queen she was. And she would face the floozy dwarf who slept with her husband with class and dignity. Brann stepped out of her chambers, her head held up high and her eyes gleaming with fiery determination. The dwarves who passed her bowed deeply before their queen, which comforted Brann in some odd way.

'Make way for the queen of the Blue Mountains!' she heard Balin exclaim as she reached the gates. He rushed towards her in hurry.

'Lord Balin, whats wrong?' Brann could see the hectic surrounding the usually calm dwarf.

'Lord Dain from the Iron Hills has arrived early. The king is still in his chambers and he will not make it in time to greet them.' Balin sighed. 'Our scouts have detected the delegation too late and now they are already heading towards our gates.'

Brann took a deep breath. 'I will greet them and will escort them to the throne room. You get my husband. And make sure that servants bring ale to the gate, quickly.'

Balin looked at the young woman in astonishment. He could see a confident young woman who grew into her role as the queen of the dwarves of the Blue Mountains. Balin liked it and bowed before he rushed to Thorins chambers.

Brann concentrated on keeping her head up high and stepped out into the daylight. Dwalin and the mountains guards were already taking position and Brann nodded her greeting. If Dwalin was surprised to see her here, he did not show it. The delegation from the Iron Hills had a long way behind them, they had pratically travelled through half of Middle Earth to come to the Blue Mountains. But they did not look exhausted at all. Their leader, lord Dain, was an impressive dwarf. He was as huge as Dwalin, but bald and full of tattoos. His beard almost reached his waist and he carried a huge and heavy axe. His armor was made of iron and must have been incredibly heavy, but he held his back straight and carried the weight as if it was mithril.

Brann walked towards him and bowed her head. 'Brann, at your service, lord Dain.'

'Dain, at yours.' Dain looked her up and down before he continued speaking. 'You are my cousins queen, the healer who came to our aide at the gates of Moria.'

Brann looked closer at the dwarf and felt as if she had seen him on the battlefield, but she could not remember when. Dain smirked and roared in his loud voice 'Do not worry, queen Brann, I have changed alot in the last eight months, as you have.'

_Eight months. _So only eight months had passed since the death of all her loved ones. Brann felt as if it had been ages ago.

'I am honored to meet you again, lord Dain. Your people can be proud of their valiant and strong leader who survived the Battle of Azanulbizar.' Brann stated diplomatically and hoped that it would be well received.

Indeed, Dain bowed his head in respect and that seemed to break the ice.

'You have a long journey behind you, lord Dain. Maybe you want to freshen up first? May I invite you to a pint of ale?' Brann hoped that the lord of the Iron Hills would comply with her offer, it would buy some time.

Dain was surprised but he had to admit that a pint of good ale sounded lovely and he could see that his fellow dwarves thought the same. 'It would be a pleasure.'

Brann smiled politely and escorted Dain to the ale standing at the entrance of the gates while servants rushed towards them offering them pints and relieving the delegation of their luggage. She missed the impressed smile in Dwalins face as the delegation passed him. The girl was more than met the eye.

Thorin followed Balin to the throne room cursing and muttering. This day had begun awful and now his scouts had missed the delegation of his cousin. It had surprised him that Brann had greeted the delegation from the Iron Hills at the gate and he was thankful that she had bought him time. Brann. He had to talk to her as soon as possible. But first he had to greet his cousin. He had barely sat down on his throne as the door to the throne room opened and the delegation marched in led by Brann and Dwalin.

'Cousin!' Dain roared through the throne room, causing Thorin to wince slightly.

'Dain, how was your journey? You haven´t been able to enjoy the warm fires of the Iron Hills much, haven´t you?' Thorin asked with a sympathetic look. Dain and his dwarves had travelled from Moria back home only to hear about his wedding and had decided to travel south to pay him their respects.

'Ah, it was worth the journey. A lovely queen you have there, cousin.' Dain grinned widely at Brann who smiled back warmly and sat down beside Thorins throne. She did not look at Thorin through the whole day, but managed to keep up the impression of a confident queen. The council meetings in the afternoon were tiring and Brann had difficulties understanding the complicated trade agreements. What she did understand was that every dwarven kingdom was bound to the other and strong trade agreements were the basis of a strong and stable kingdom. The dwarves of the Blue Mountains were at a disadvantage. The former rich and powerful dwarves had lost their golden mountain to a dragon and had travelled the lands in search for a new home. They had found one in the Blue Mountains, but their economic power had to be renewed. The dwarves of the Blue Mountains could not stand on their own and they needed the support of the neighbouring kingdoms. Dain supported his cousin, but the Iron Hills were far away and had to face many perils, like the neighbouring dragon and the dark threats from the East. For the first time since Brann was in her new home she looked forward to the cheerfull and carefree atmosphere of the dinner party. There was something else she looked forward to. For this she returned to her chambers and took a long hot bath and washed her hair till it shone brightly and fell over her back in soft long waves. Brann chose a dress she had designed herself. It was cooper red and bronze yarn draw through the fabric. Since her queens crown was silver she quickly braided her hair over the silver band, so that only the part on her forehead was visible. With a last satisfied look into the mirror she left for the dining hall.

Dwalin grumbled irritately as he saw the dwarf floozy from Ered Luin move closer to Thorin and actually had the nerve to sit down on Branns seat beside Thorin. Dwalin exchanged a dark look with Dis who also stared at Dara furiously. But the dwarf from Ered Luin could not enjoy her flirting for long. She saw a cooper red flame before she was adressed from behind.

'Excuse me, lady Dara. But I believe that this is my place to sit.' Brann stood behind Dara, looking down at her with a fierce expression and a cold smile. She leaned down to the petrified dwarf woman and whispered to her, but loudly enough for Thorin to hear. 'And this is _my_ husband. If I see you anywhere near our chambers ever again no riches in this world will save you from my wrath.'

Dara paled and could not stand up fast enough. Branns usually soft brown eyes burned into her with a menacing gleam and Dara bowed quickly before leaving the royal part of the table. Brann sat down at Thorins side with a satisfied expression and continued ignoring Thorin, much to Dis and Dwalins amusement. Thorin was so shocked about Branns performance that he just stared at her while she was smiling at the other dwarf lords. He could not help but notice that she looked gorgeous that evening. But one thing was different. The woman beside him was not the shy and sweet woman his brother had fallen in love with. This woman was the queen of the Blue Mountains, a strong and more confident woman. The Brann sitting beside him should be more to his liking, but she wasn't. Thorin missed her shy looks and her low key attitude. He missed the old Brann.


	8. Chapter 8

Brann felt like a stranger to herself the whole evening. She was proud of the admiring glances from the dwarves, both for her strong appearance as their queen as well as for her looks, but she felt more lost than ever. Thorin had tried to talk to her a few times that evening, but Brann had only answered as shortly as possible. As it was time to leave for their chambers Brann got even more tense. She was disappointed and hurt and these feelings started to work their way to the surface. Brann had thought that the feelings towards Thorin had merely been physical, but she had to realize that there was more to her feelings than she wanted to admit herself. Otherwise Thorins encounter with the dwarf lady would not have bothered her that much.

Thorin walked at her side quietly until they reached their chambers. As the door had closed he reached out for her hand, but the slight touch made her recoil to the edge of their bed. Her bed.

'Don´t touch me!' she exclaimed furiously. 'Don´t even think of touching me, after you´ve been with her!'

Thorin was surprised about her outburst. He had assumed that she did not have any romantic feelings towards him, but she behaved like a jealous woman. No – a hurt wife, Thorin reminded himself.

'What do you want from me, Brann?' he asked her calmly. 'I didn´t force my right upon you as your husband. I thought you would fear my touch, so I gave in. Now tell me, Brann. What it is you want?'

Thorin tried to move closer to Brann, but with every step he took towards her she recoiled.

Brann did not know what to answer. She did not know what she wanted herself. Although she longed for Thorin she was not ready to share his bed. But she did not want him to be with other women either. He was her husband. She walked to the balcony of their room and looked up into the stars.

'I do not know what I want.' she murmured, almost too quietly for Thorin to hear. Now that she had her back turned to him Thorin dared to move closer. 'I am lost. I miss my family and my home. But who am I telling this…..you must feel the same way.'

Brann realized that the moment she said it. Thorin had also lost most of his family and his home. She was not alone in her pain. But at the moment they were both alone, regardless of the unity they showed in public.

'I cannot give you your family back, nor your home.' Thorin murmured and closed the space between them with a few determined steps. 'But I want to give you a new home and a new family. You only have to accept it.'

Brann could feel the heat of his body as he moved closer to her and closed her eyes. She would love to accept his offer if it hadn´t been for this unfortunate encounter she had witnessed. But did she even have the right to claim Thorins loyalty if she denied him his rights as a husband? Brann could not bear the thought of sharing Thorin with other women. She was not ready for it, but she turned around and looked her husband in the eye.

'I want to be a good wife to you, my king.' Brann whispered. 'You just have to accept me.'

Thorin smiled and reached out for her face to touch her cheek with his callous fingers. He could feel her shiver and sighed. He still did not want to force anything on her. He could not.

'We should go to bed, my queen.' Thorin sighed. 'It was a long day.'

'Will you sleep in our bed tonight?' Brann asked and looked at him carefully.

'No, my queen, I will continue to use my chambers for the moment.' Thorin answered, surprised by her sudden question.

'Am I not to your liking, my king?' Brann asked with a shaking voice. But she looked him straight in the eye and she wanted an answer.

Thorin took a deep breath and looked to the floor. He heard Brann sigh and felt a cold breeze as she walked past him, not looking at him either. He knew that if he did not admit his feelings to her and also to himself he would lose her instantly. Determined he took a step forward and grabbed her hand from behind.

'You are very much to my liking, my queen. You are so much to my liking that I envied my own brother for every second he could spend with you. The moment you accepted my brothers proposal I realised that I would be with you every day, with you as my sister in law and it tore me apart. Now, we share the pain over the loss of our loved ones and share the pain over Frerins death and yet we are drifting further apart than ever. And this is my fault, I know that.' Thorin told her softly. 'Maybe I married you because with you I still have a part of Frerin with me. Maybe I married you because it is tradition. Maybe I married you because it was the only way to make you mine. But I can't stay with you at night, Brann. Not without taking what is mine.'

Brann looked at Thorin in shock. His words were full of emotion and affection and it was the first time that she heard such words out of his mouth.

'Why would you want me to be yours? Only for Frerins memory? Or because it was your duty as a brother? This is not enough, Thorin. For none of us.' it was the first time that Brann adressed him by his name and Thorin thought that his name never sounded that wonderful like out of her mouth.

'Then why did you accept my proposal?' now it was Thorins turn to ask. 'Nobody forced you to become my wife. Why did you stay? Because you had no other choice? Or because you wanted to stay a part of Frerins life? Or because you wanted to stay?'

All Brann wanted to do in that moment was run, but that would have been the act of a coward. She felt weak and sat down on the floor at the foot of the bed, burrying her face in her hands. She could not tell Thorin that - against all odds - she had fallen in love with him and not his brother. She could not tell him that the day her mother and Frerin had died she had fled from the camp to get a clear head. Brann felt tears run down her cheeks and tried to hide it from Thorin, but he had already noticed. The king of the dwarves knelt down in front of Brann and took her chin into his hand, forcing her to look at him. Thorin leaned towards Brann and brushed his lips over the wet traces of her tears, trying to kiss her pain and doubt away.

'Don't cry, my queen.' Thorin whispered and nuzzled her small nose with his longer one, making Brann smile lightly. 'What you did today was amazing. You are the strong and confident queen my people need and I could not ask for more than that.'

'You need more than that. But you won't ask it from me. You'd rather ask it from lady Dara.' Brann remembered his encounter with the female dwarf all too clearly. 'Why?'

Thorin sighed and took a deep breath. 'I feel like a fool for doing this to you. I did not want to force you to anything. You are innocent, Brann. Innocent and young. I do not want...I would hurt you. And I do not want to hurt you, Brann.'

'You took me as your wife, Thorin. Instead of hurting me once you prefer to hurt me all along and seek comfort in the arms of other women?' Brann wanted Thorin to accept her, but she had her pride and she would not beg. 'You are a jerk, your majesty.'

Before Thorin could react Brann jumped onto her feet and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The dwarfking was aghast, he had never been called a jerk before. Well, that was not true, Dis had called him a jerk various times. And she would do it again if she heard that he screwed up his marriage before it had really started.

Brann ran into Dain in the halls of the Blue Mountains. The lord of the Iron Hills was surprised to see his cousins queen alone in the halls at that time, but he kept his surprise to himself.

'Queen Brann, what a pleasant surprise!' Dain smiled politely.

'Lord Dain.' Brann wanted to be alone and nodded politely, but rushed past the lord and made for the gates of the mountain.

Dain was unsure wether to follow the queen or not, but her expression had been all too clear. The lord of the Iron Hills knew that Thorin was not an easy character, but Brann and him had displayed a strong unity at dinner and Dain had been under the impression that his cousin had found the ideal woman for him. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe the rumors about Thorin and lady Dara from Ered Luin were true. Dain shook his head. His cousin had always been a ladiesman, different than Dain who had married his true love and had been true and loyal to her all his life. One day, Dain hoped, Thorin would find his peace with his one love.

In the meantime Brann had reached the gates and stormed out of the mountain. She needed to walk under the stars and breath the fresh air of the night. She missed her mother. In fact she missed her whole family, but her mother had always been Branns best friend and the best mother Brann could ever imagine. Her mother would have had a solution for her current situation, or at least she would have comforted Brann and would have given her hope. But she was not there anymore. She had died, together with Frerin and Lindin and countless other dwarves before the black gates of Moria. Brann was alone.

Brann returned to her rooms late at night. She laid down in her huge bed and fell asleep instantly. That night dreams haunted her. She dreamt of the battlefield and the orc attacks on the dwarf camp. She saw the medical tent burning red and bright in the nights sky and heard the screams of burning dwarves inside of it. Burning dwarves and her mother. In her dream, Brann cried out her desperation and her helplessness. She could feel the hot flames burn on her face and tried to turn away from the heat. She could hear Frerin call out for her from afar...

'Brann! Brann...wake up, its just a dream...Brann!' Thorin had been sleeping in his rooms as the horrified screams of his wife had made him rush out of bed. He had laid down by her side and had tried to wake her up for moments now.

Brann didn't know where she was as she woke up. She had fled from her dream, right into Thorins arms. Shivering violently she clung to Thorins shoulders and tried to forget the horrible nightmare.

'Shhhh...its alright. You are safe here.' Thorin stroked her hair and gently rocked her back and forth. He was about to sit up again as Brann grabbed his nightshirt.

'Stay with me. Please, Thorin. Do not leave me.' Brann whispered and placed a hand on Thorins chest. 'Don't leave me.'

Thorins presence calmed her down. He was a little shorter than her, but he had the strong body of a warrior. Brann cuddled up at his side and felt safe instantly. His body heat warmed her and his strong arms gave her the comfort she needed.

'I won't go anywhere.' Thorin assured her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He waited till her breath had calmed down and pulled up the sheets to cover her. Leaning on his elbow he watched his wife drift into slumber and softly stroke her cheek with his fingers. Soon, Thorin felt his eyes falling shut and fell asleep beside his wife for the first time since they were married.

Brann woke up feeling strangely safe and warm. As she opened her eyes she looked right into Thorins face, who still slept at her side, his arms wrapped around her. At first Brann was shocked to find him in her bed, but then she remembered. She had had a nightmare and she had asked Thorin to stay with her. Now that the horror of the nightmare was gone Brann felt the anger about Thorin rise up in her again. Slowly she peeled herself out of his arms and moved away. She moved back to the other end of the bed and watched her husband sleep. Torn between hurt and affection Brann decided that she needed to get a clear head, once and for all. But she did not know how. She decided to visit Dis and talk to her about the dilemma.

Thorin woke up alone and at first he did not know why he was not in his bed. Then he remembered that Brann had a nightmare and that he had tried to comfort her. They had fallen asleep in each others arms and Thorin could not help but miss the feeling of Branns warm body pressed against him. Last night Brann had begged him to stay with her, but she had still been captured in her nightmare. Now, wide awake, she had not beared to stay with him anymore. Thorin sighed deeply. He knew that he had screwed up badly and he only hoped that Brann could forgive him. The night with Dara had only been a physical thing, she did not mean anything to him. Nevertheless Thorin hated himself for letting his control slip and he cursed under his breath. He really felt like a fool, but the knowledge that he hurt his wife pained him even more. At the moment Thorin did not know how to fix the rift between him and his wife. Brann had offered herself to him last night and he had admitted that he wanted her. But he was still afraid to act on his feelings. He would be Branns first and he wanted it to be a positive memory for Brann, but he knew that the first time was always painful for a woman and Brann had suffered more than enough pain lately. Thorin wanted to claim her heart before he would claim her body. Just that he had no idea how to do so.

Dis was happy to see Brann again, but she already guessed that the reason for the queens visit was no happy one.

'Its Thorin is it?' Dis sighed. 'He can be such an idiot at times. But you have to believe me, he is a good dwarf. And he would never hurt you intentionally.'

Brann watched Fili play with his little brother who started to try to stand up. Little Fili tried to pull his little brother up and Brann could not help but smile at the two dwarflings. Their bond was strong already and Brann hoped that it would never break apart.

'Thorin did so much for me that I should be grateful for. He gave me a home, a family. If he was a human king he would have forced me into his bed already. I never thought that it could hurt so much to not be touched at all.' Brann laughed bitterly. 'He took from this dwarf woman what I should have given him as his wife. My mother always said that everyone has duties in a marriage. Men as well as women. I didn't do mine.'

'Don't say that.' Dis took Branns hand and squeezed it. 'He had no right to betray you. No right at all and he knows that. You are still so young, Brann. Have you made any experience with men yet?'

Brann shook her head. The only men near her had been her brothers and her father.

'I can try to explain it to you.' Dis smirked slightly. 'Men can be really stupid sometimes. Especially when it comes to women. Thorin never had problems as far as women were concerned. They tend to fall for him easily. You are the first woman who is a challenge for him, because he also fell for you.'

Branns heart nearly stopped. Thorin had told her that he wanted her last night, but Brann had not believed him, yet.

'Didn't you know?' Dis was amused altough the situation was not funny at all. 'Thorin devours you everytime he looks at you, I thought you had noticed that.'

'Why me?' Brann did not understand. 'I am no dwarf. I am not strong and hard. I can't even fight. He does not know me at all, how can he fall for me?'

'Do you know him? You also fell for him.' Dis smiled at the obvious. Brann really was unexperienced in love matters. 'You are strong in your own way and you fight in your own way. You might not be physically strong, but you have a strong and brave heart and a brave soul. Thorin must have seen that on the battlefield of Moria already.'

'If he fell for me, why sleep with that...with lady Dara?' Brann was still angry about that.

Dis sighed. 'That my dear I can't tell.'

Brann was sick and tired of heartache. Since she and her family had rushed to help the dwarven army she had felt nothing but pain, all kinds of pain. And the pain in her heart was the worst. She didn't want to feel a thing anymore.

Dis worried as she watched the young woman. Thorin would have to put up the fight of his life to reach her heart ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

Thorins sword clashed against the walls of the training area and Dain rolled his eyes.

'I already killed you half a dozen times and now you have no grip on your sword. You are one of the best warriors I know, why are you fighting like a dwarfling this morning?' Dain frowned. 'Its the queen isn't it? You're not concentrating on this.'

Thorin cringed his teeth and picked up his sword. He could only think about Brann and wanted to kick himself for being such an idiot. Now, months after the marriage and even more months after Frerins death he had realised how incredibly foolish he had behaved towards Brann. At first he had not given in to his feelings because it felt wrong towards Frerin. Frerin had loved Brann, he had seen something in her Thorin had failed to see back then. Taking her as his own wife had felt like treason. Then, after making her his through marriage, he ruined everything out of fear of his own feelings.

'I am a coward, cousin.' Thorin mumbled.

Dain did not understand. 'What? Just because you lost the grip of your sword? You didn't throw it away on purpose!'

Thorin had to smile at his cousins misunderstanding. 'I am not talking about our training. I am talking about me and Brann.'

'Then I was right.' Dain stated dryly. 'It is the queen. What did you do to her?'

Thorin sighed heavily. 'How did you know that I did something?'

'Well, there have been rumors, cousin. Rumors about you and a dwarf lady from Ered Luin. I do not want to tell you how to live our life, but you are not honoring your queen with such affairs.' Dain told Thorin, who paled. He had not known that people rumored him to have an affair. Suddenly Thorin felt sick of remorse. He had to get back control over his own life.

Thorin thought that his relationship to Brann could not get more complicated as he ran into the council dwarves of Ered Luin who demanded to speak to him. As he listened to their petition he felt a terrible headache build up behind his eyes. The dwarves of Ered Luin demanded that the king of the dwarves of Erebor and direct descendant of Durin took a dwarven wife and produced a dwarf heir. They respected Thorins decision to marry the human woman, but after the law of the dwarves a king or lord was allowed to take more than one single wife for the purpose to secure the own family line. Due to the small number of females in the dwarven race it was an high honor for a dwarf to marry more than one woman. Soon, other dwarves from all the seven kingdoms joined them in council and even the dwarves of Erebor were not indisposed to that idea. Brann would stay Thorins queen and first wife, but the second wife, in this case a dwarven woman, would be the mother of his heirs.

Thorin shook his head. Even if things had been different between him and Brann he would never have thought of taking a second wife. Brann was his wife and he had already damaged her honor. None of the council dwarves could understand his determined refusal, but they bowed their heads in respect as Thorin left the council to speak to Balin. The old advisor of his grandfather looked at Thorin with a worried expression.

'If you do this, you´ll lose her forever.' Balin stated quietly. 'Brann will never accept another woman at your side. She´ll probably rather leave the Blue Mountains and leave the place of your queen to the other woman. What is it you want, Thorin?'

Thorin remembered that he had asked Brann the same question. And now he would give Balin the same answer Brann had given him. He did not know. All he knew was that he had to concentrate on fixing the damage he had inflicted on his marriage for the moment.

Later that day Dis and Balin sat down together at the dinning table. They watched the royal couple in worry. Thorin and Brann sat at the end of the table, not looking at each other, but keeping up the impression of a strong royal couple.

'This is not good.' Dis whispered to Balin. 'These two are strongly overpowered by their feelings. They have went through too much pain and grief to handle their emotions right now.'

Balin frowned. 'Thorin needs to see his queen as the woman she is, no, as the woman she has become. She is no young and innocent healer anymore. He tries to protect her. He thinks that he is not good enough for her. What he does not realise is that she does not need his protection. She needs him.'

'I may have an idea how to push them a bit.' Dis grinned. She had played with this thought since Brann had seeked comfort with her sister in law. 'I will give her something to heal.'

The kings sister got her chance as Brann excused herself and went to the royal chambers. But before she left she glared at Dara menacingly, who had chosen a seat near to Thorin this evening. Dis knew that the dwarves of Ered Luin hoped for Thorin to chose Dara to secure the line of Durin. Balin had told her what the council had asked of Thorin and Dis had been enraged at the thought. She was relieved as she heard that her brother had denied the request of the council. But apparently Dara still had hope. Thorin must have felt her fiery glares, but he only glanced at her twice, with an unreadable expression. When dinner was over Thorin stood up to leave for his chambers as Dara followed him into the dark corridors of the city. Halfway there she had caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

'Why aren't you looking at me anymore, your majesty? Weren't you pleased with me?' Dara asked hoarsely. She knew of the petition of the dwarves of Ered Luin and she had already seen herself as Thorins queen. Dara hated the frail looking human queen. The dwarf lady was not ready to accept that the young woman might beat her in the battle for Thorins heart.

Thorin grabbed her hand as she reached for his face. 'I am sorry, mylady. You have done nothing wrong, but I have wronged my queen and you. I apologise if I have disrespected your honor. I hope you find a dwarf who can love you like you deserve it.'

Dara looked at the king in shock. 'You have done nothing wrong, my king. I protect my honor for myself and I see honor in pleasing you.'

'I am married, lady Dara. I should have considered my queens honor before dragging it through the mudd and I will not repeat that.' Thorin stated firmly. 'I never wanted to hurt either of you. I hope that you can forgive me.'

Dara was not ready to give up, yet. She moved closer to Thorin and whispered sensually. 'I can give you what she can not, king Thorin. You need a woman who meets you on eye level. A woman who can fullfill your needs. Queen Brann is no such woman.'

Thorin was about to push her away as Dis came rushing around the corner. She sneered at Dara who instantly backed away from Thorin and bowed before the kings sister.

'Get lost, you cheap floozy.' Dis growled and Dara gasped in a played hurt expression. But she was not brave enough to go against Dis, so she left with bared teeth.

Thorin was about to speak as Dis fist smashed right onto his nose. He heard his nose break and groaned in pain.

'By Durins beard! What was that for? I told her to go!' Thorin felt blood run down his face and glared at his sister.

'I heard that!' Dis snarled and glared at Thorin with her hands on her hips.

'Then what in the name of...' Thorin had to breathe through his mouth, his nose began to throb painfully.

'That was for Brann.' Dis smiled at her brother and led him to his chambers, but instead of taking the side door she entered through the main door.

Brann was about to get ready for bed and was clad in her thin nightgown as the king and his sister came in. She instantly saw Thorins broken nose and rushed to his side.

'What happened?' she asked and took a closer look.

'A little quarrel between sibblings.' Dis grinned and shoved Thorin into his wifes arms. 'I will get water and stuff or you to tend to my brothers nose.' Blinking at Brann Dis left for the bath.

'I have to set the bone, that will hurt.' Brann told him quietly and pulled Thorin closer to the fireplace for more light.

'I think that was my sisters plan all along.' Thorin stated dryly and frowned at Dis who returned with a bowl of water and a sponge.

'I'll leave you in the caring hands of your wife, brother.' Dis murmured and smiled at her sister in law. 'Good night.'

She had reached the door as she heard an ugly crack and Thorins pained growl and smiled. She was sure that Brann had not been very tender and that she had as much fun setting the bone as Dis had breaking it.

Thorin winced as Branns cold hands moved over his nose and controlled if it was set correctly. She was back to being the experienced healer and for a short moment Thorin could see the focused and concentrated expression Brann had shown on the battlefield so many times before. Brann took the sponge and began to clean Thorins face from the blood.

'Why did she do this?' Brann asked Thorin tried to look down. But Brann firmly took his chin into her hand and lifted his face into the light.

'I deserved this.' Thorin said quietly and decided to be honest. 'She saw me with lady Dara this evening.'

Brann pulled back her hands as if she had burned herself on Thorins skin and pressed her hands to fists.

'She should have broken more than your nose.' she growled and Thorin could not help but smile. Brann almost never showed her fierceness, but the few moments in which she did she reached Thorins heart.

Slowly Thorin took Branns fists into his hands and placed kisses on them. Brann tried to pull away, but Thorin was stronger than her and she could not move her hands one little bit.

'I told lady Dara that I would not make the same mistake twice. I am sorry, Brann. I am sorry that I damaged your honor and I am sorry that I hurt you. I have been an insufferable moron and I hope that one day you can forgive my foolishness.' Thorin told his wife and felt her fists relax in his hands.

But Brann could not forget Thorins treason. Not yet. At the same time she wanted him to be hers and only hers. She looked down at her hands in his bigger ones and sighed deeply. She had not answered yet and Thorin began to feel nervous. Also, Thorin could not help but notice that Brann looked incredible in her nightgown. Her hair fell over her shoulders in cascades and the thin nightgown underlined Branns soft curves. The young woman had changed in the last year. She had become more womanly, her body had become softer. She was still thin, especially compared to dwarves, but Thorin could not tear his gaze away from her. The soft curves of her breasts were heaving below her gown while she breathed heavily.

'Give me time, Thorin.' she asked of him.

Thorin took a deep breath of relief. 'You have all the time you need. I will wait, as I should have done from the beginning.'

The delegations of the other dwarf kingdoms left the following week, but not without revisioning their petition to Thorin and pressuring on its importance. Durins line should be continued with pure dwarven blood. Brann was respected for her bravery and skills as a healer on the battlefields of Moria, but she was still a human. In fact no other human had ever been accepted by any dwarven society, so Brann was an exception she could be proud off. Nonetheless, Thorin was relieved that Brann did not understand Khuzdul and had not heard about the petition. She would have left the Blue Mountains instantly.

Life went back to normal slowly. Thorin and Brann only saw each other a few times a day, including dinner. Dwalin watched them in worry. Brann had started to sneak out the mountain at night and spend the nights outside staring up at the stars. Dwalin had always followed her for protection, but had kept a respectful distance to the queen. As he told Thorin about his queens nightly wanderings the king frowned deeply. Thorin had spent alot of time thinking about his relationship to Brann. He had an idea how to start over his life with Brann, but he needed Balins and Dwalins help. After a day of council he asked the Fundin brothers to stay.

'My friends, I ask for your help in an important matter.' Thorin took a deep breath. 'In the last year I have done everything in my power to build up a new life for the dwarves of Erebor. The Blue Mountains are stable and secure. And I will need to concentrate on my marriage. I will leave for a few months and take my queen with me. I will leave the Blue Mountains in your able hands. I trust you, my friends, and I know that our kingdom will be safe with you.'

Balin nodded understandingly and Dwalin smiled relieved. They were happy to hear that Thorin decided to fight for his marriage at last.

'What is your plan, laddie?' Dwalin asked his friend and king.

'I will travel to Bree, to a village of men north of here. I will take work as a blacksmith and Brann could work as a healer again. One of the merchants told me that they have need of skilled hands. Maybe if Brann and I can concentrate on ourselves for a while we will get to know each other better.' Thorin sighed deeply.

Balin patted Thorins shoulder. 'You'll manage, laddie. Brann is a wonderful woman, she will be a good wife to you in every aspect of your lives - if you let her.'

Dis took a deep breath as Thorin told her that he would leave for a few months. But she knew that he needed to do this. And she still had Dwalin and Balin, who could help her with her sons. Thorin had been a great support to her after Lindins death and had helped her raise her sons as if they were his own. In his mind and heart they were his heirs and he had never planned to produce own heirs, even before he had met Brann.

'What does Brann say about all that?' Dis asked Thorin who frowned at her question. 'You haven't asked her yet, haven't you?' As Thorin shook his head Dis sighed desperately. 'Thorin...you - I won't say it because there are dwarflings in the room, but I am sure you know what I mean to say. Are you going to decide without involving her into the process again?'

Thorin was irritated. He would leave his family and his new home, only for Brann, for their marriage. He would live as a blacksmith instead of a king and would try to fix everything he had done wrong so far. He hoped that Brann would appreciate his effort.

He walked to the royal chambers and quietly opened the door to Branns room. His queen lay in front of the fireplace on soft furs and read a book. She was so into the book that she did not notice him until he had reached her. Brann jumped and cried out quietly as Thorin touched her shoulder. As she realised that it was her husband she relaxed and looked at him questioningly.

'Is the council over?' she asked and Thorin nodded. 'What are you doing here?'

'I need to talk to you.' Thorin cleared his throat. 'I know I haven't been a good husband to you since we married. But I intend to change that. I have talked to one of the merchants and he told me that the village Bree is looking for a new blacksmith and they could also use good healers.' Thorin took a deep breath before he continued. 'If you approve we will go to Bree and live there as normal people and...concentrate on us. We will get to know each other and maybe I can show you that I can be a good husband to you.'

Brann looked at him with big eyes and forgot to breathe. She could not believe that Thorin would do this for her. That he would leave his mountain, family and friends to be with her. Only with her.

'What about Dis? And Fili and Kili?' Brann asked hoarsely. She knew that Dis still struggled to raise her boys and get over the death of her husband. Dis was strong, but Brann did not want to deprive her from her brother.

Thorin smiled at his queen. It warmed his heart that even now she was thinking about others, in this case about his sister as if they were her family. Thorin corrected himself. His family was her family now.

'Do not worry about it, my queen. We can travel back and forth if we are needed and Dis and her boys can visit us if they like.' Thorin assured her. 'But for now, its just us.'

For the first time since she was with Thorin Brann smiled at him. She felt a warm tingle on her hand and looked down to see that Thorin had covered her small hand with his. Maybe this would work.


	10. Chapter 10

On a cold winters morning Thorin and Brann left the Blue Mountains. The sun had not risen yet and the mountain was still was asleep, only Dis, her sons, Dwalin and Balin bid the royal coupe goodbye.

Although she had not begun feeling at home in the Blue Mountains Brann felt sad to leave. She already missed Dis, Fili and Kili more than she had expected. The thought that she would be alone with her silent husband for months scared her. Brann did not fear Thorin as much anymore since she knew that he would not do anything against her will, but she feared the cold gap between them to expand.

As she watched Thorin say goodbye to Dis and her sons Brann felt a slight sting in her heart. Thorin left his family and was ready to live as a dwarven blacksmith among men in favor of their marriage. A marriage neither of them had wanted in the beginning. Brann walked over to Dis and took her sister in law into her arms.

'I am so sorry. I wish we could stay here and sort out our problems. I do not want to take away your brother from you.' Brann told Dis sadly.

Dis smiled at Brann warmly. 'You are his wife. You should be the most important person in his life. We´ll be fine. And maybe we´ll visit one day?'

Brann smiled and hugged Fili and Kili goodbye. 'That would be wonderful. Maybe for Durins Day?' she looked at Fili and took his shoulders. 'And you, young prince, you take good care of your mother and little brother, alright?'

Fili nodded and immediately took his little brother in his arms. Kili was already standing at his brothers side on shaky legs and in a few weeks Dis would have a walking energetic little Kili running around in the Blue Mountains. Brann felt sorry that she would miss this.

Thorin watched his queen say goodbye to his family and felt a warm tingle in his heart as she hugged his sister and his nephews. They were a family already, now it was up to him to strengthen the bond between him and Brann. The exiled king of Erebor, experienced and strong warrior of the dwarves, felt as if this task was the hardest he had to attend in his mature age. With a deep breath he nodded towards Balin and Dwalin and mounted his pony, while Brann mounted hers. With a last look back the king and queen of the Blue Mountains rode for Bree, to a life as blacksmith and healer.

Their house was small but cozy and Brann immediately felt at home. Thorin felt huge relief as he saw Branns face light up at the sight of the house with the adjoining smithy. The house even had a small little garden in front where Brann could grow herbs and plants for her slaves and mixtures. They had already talked to the mayor of Bree and both had been allowed to work during their stay. Thorin already knew that their businees would start rather fast, for the men and women of Bree were curious to meet the dwarven blacksmith and his human wife. The lust for sensation of men was something appalling in Thorins eyes and he was glad that Brann was no such human woman.

Their house had two rooms, a living room and a bedroom. There was no bath like in the Blue Mountains but there was a small wooden tub and a mirror in the corner of the bedroom. Between the house and the smithy was a small and warm shed where they could put the ponies. The smithy was a round little room with a big fireplace, an anvil, a stool, a bench and a vast sortiment of equipment. Thorin eyed the bench and sighed deeply. Since there was only one bedroom he would sleep in the smithy. As Brann saw him take a pillow and a sheet to the smithy she frowned. She did not want their first words in their new home to be a fight so she said nothing. For now.

After a week they had settled in their new home nicely. Thorin already had many customers and the wives of the customers went to Brann went it came to medical advice. The men only eyed Thorin sceptically, but the good work spoke for itself and soon they looked upon the dwarf with more respect. The women however were not so easy to handle. Brann needed all her strength of mind to not throw most of them out instantly. They were nosy and gossipy and many times they only asked for medical advice to take a look at how the dwarf and his wife were living. Some of the women even made eyes at Thorin and Brann felt her anger rise at such occasions. They had come here to start over and not to live with more potential temptations. One day Brann had enough. One of her customers had asked for a antacid to prevent pregnancy and had looked at Thorin seductively as she thought that Brann was not looking. Although Thorin had ignored the woman and had left for his smithy Brann had almost thrown the iron pan at her and slammed the door as she left. Brann made sure that the woman was going home and not for the smithy and decided she needed some diversion. She grabbed the axe and made firewood. Thanks to her current mood the pile of wood began to rise permanently and as Thorin came out of the smithy for lunch he looked at the huge pile of chopped wood in the shed. As he saw his wife with the axe he had to smile. Brann had a thunderous expression on her face and swung the axe with a fury that made Thorin smirk. Of course he had also seen the seductive smile Branns female customer had sent towards him this morning but he had ignored it and had almost forgotten about it. But apparently his wife had not.

A loud crack and a peace of wood flying by his head pulled Thorin out of his thoughts. Brann had followed the flying wood with her gaze and looked at Thorin with a questioning expression.

'What is it?' Brann asked a bit puffed. She swept one of her curls out of her face and Thorin could not help but look upon the beautiful face and the blushed cheeks of his wife.

'I see my help is not required with that.' Thorin smirked. 'Where did you learn to chop wood like this?'

'Two older brothers.' Brann answered and instantly felt the pain over their loss. Swallowing back tears she looked at Thorin again. 'Is it lunch time already?'

Thorin nodded and Brann leaned the axe against the wooden block. As they entered their house Thorin smelled the delicious stew which was hanging in a kettle over the fire. He was surprised to see that lunch was ready, he had thought that Brann had forgotten about lunch over her wood hacking. Brann saw his astonished face and smirked.

'My mother did not raise a wildcat.' Brann stated grimly. She placed a bowl of stew in front of Thorin and got him a cup of their own water. They had filled a barrel with fresh water and Brann had put herbs into it from preventing it to become bad too soon. This way they did not have to run down to the small river every day. Thorin nodded his thanks and started eating as Brann sat down at his side.

'Its good.' Thorin complimented his wife and eared a faint smile from Brann. Something was on her mind, he could feel it. 'Is something wrong, woman?'

'Woman?' Brann asked amused.

'Well, I would say my queen, but that would sound awfully out of place, here.' Thorin said with a light grin.

Brann smile widened, but then she took a deep breath to tell him what had been on her mind for days now. 'We came here to sort out our...marital...difficulties and to more time for us. And still you seek solitude in your smithy and we do not see each other other than at the dining table. How is that supposed to work?'

Thorin swallowed slowly and started to poke in his soup. 'You want me to sleep in your bed?'

'In our bed.' Brann said quietly. 'That would be a start wouldn´t it?'

'I suppose it would be.' Thorin nodded and took Branns hand, squeezing it gently.

Brann let out a relieved sigh. Thorin was still not talking much, but neither did she. She did not know about what to talk to him and tried to do a bit of conversation.

'So how is the daily business going so far?' she asked and sipped her soup.

'Pretty well actually, I had not expected so much customers.' Thorin told Brann and saw her nod. 'What about you?'

'I will prepare the garden in front of the house today, I will need a few more herbs in the future. Now that the snow is gone I can begin planting some. I had to get everytihng from the market up until now.' Brann told Thorin and frowned as she remembered her first day on the market. All the curious looks and judgemental expressions had annoyed her.

This time Thorin knew too well what was on his wifes mind. 'People can be very judgemental sometimes. There are not many dwarven-human couples in Middle Earth. The people of Bree will be interested in us for a while, does that bother you?'

'It does bother me a bit.' Brann stated honestly. 'Don`t you feel awkward and alone in a village of men?'

_I am not alone, I have you. _Thorin told her in his mind, but he would not speak these words out loud. 'I don´t care about what these people think. And the work in the smithy is enough to keep my mind busy.'

As if on clue there was a knock on the door. Brann opened and looked into the face of a ranger, who looked at her with interest.

'May I help you?' Brann asked the tall man and decided that she trully disliked him. She could not see much of him through the hood, but the way his eyes moved over her body strongly appalled her.

'I was told that a dwarven blacksmith would work here. I need my sword to be mended.' the ranger told Brann arrogantly. 'I will pay the double price if the sword will be mended within this week.'

Brann looked at Thorin who stood up from the table and met the ranger at the door. 'Thorin, at your service.'

In the meantime Brann took the chance and cleaned up the table and washed up the bowls. She was relieved to get away from the greedy eyes of that man.

'We had an encounter with orcs a few days ago.' the ranger told Thorin and showed him his sword. 'There is severe damage to the blade, can you renew it?'

Thorin took a good look at the sword and nodded. 'It will take a few days, but it will be ready by the end of the week.'

The ranger bowed his head in thanks and gave Thorin some coins. 'The first half now, the second half when the work is done.' before he turned away he took one last glance at Brann over Thorins head. Thorin could see the greedy gleam in his eyes and had to fight the urge to swing at the man with his own sword. 'Have a good day master dwarf.'

With these words the ranger turned around and met his companions on the street before they made way to the inn. Thorin stared after him a while and closed the door a little too hard. Brann jumped at the loud bang and looked at Thorin with cocked eyebrows.

'Is everything alright?' she asked as she saw Thorins dark expression.

Thorin had a bad feeling about this ranger, but he did not want to scare his wife. 'I didn´t like the way he looked at you.' Thorin therefore merely stated.

_At least someone is looking at me. _Brann thought bitterly and concentrated on her dishes. 'He looks at me the same way most of the women here look at you, dear husband.' Brann told him and Thorin winced at her icy tone. But the rangers glances towards Brann had also awaken something in Thorin. The dwarven posessivness.

Suddenly Thorin was worried. What if Brann decided to seek comfort with men who tried to seduce her? Brann was unexperienced and young and Thorin feared that she might be tempted into the bed of a man with no honor. The dwarf king started scolding himself. He had not acted honorably himself. In fact he had acted like a dwarfling in his teens by getting tempted by Daras beauty and willing body. He had not noticed how long he had been staring at his wife before Brann spoke.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Brann asked and walked closer to Thorin. He seemed distant all of a sudden and most of all worried.

But Thorin shook his head. 'Its nothing. I have to start working on the sword. Thank you for the the delicious lunch.'

Soon the clanging of his hammer sounded from the smithy. Brann looked out of the window and could see Thorin work on the sword with powerful blows. Her gaze moved over his back and his broad shoulders. Brann could see the form of his heavy muscles through his shirt in the shimmering light of the fire. She wondered how it must felt like to touch him. Was he as hard as he looked like? Brann had heard stories that dwarves were made out of stone. _Maybe his heart is of stone. _Brann thought sadly and turned away to mix a few ingedrients for a new salve.

In the smithy Thorin felt a cold tickle on his back, as if someone was watching him. But as he turned around and looked through the window there was nobody there.

Brann brought Thorin his dinner far after sunset. She had eaten already, but Thorin was still working on the sword. Thorin turned around as a cold gust came through the opened door and saw Brann enter with a plate of bread and cheese and a mug of ale. He had not known that they had ale but Brann saw his questionning look and smiled.

'One of my customers asked me if she might pay with something else than money. Since she is the wife of the keeper of the inn I asked her for a barrel of ale. I hope you like it?' Brann told Thorin and walked back to the door not waiting for him to answer.

'That was a great idea, thank you.' Thorin managed to say before Brann closed the door again, leaving him to his work.

But later that night Brann became heavily irritated. Thorin had still not come to bed and was still working in the smithy. It was the first night where they should have slept in their shared bed and Brann was tired of Thorin avoiding her closeness. She grabbed a pillow and her fur and stormed over to the smithy.

Thorin jumped as the door opened with a loud bang and was slammed back shut. As he turned around he could see Brann standing behind him with a murderous expression on her face and her pillow and a fur.

'What in the name of Durin are you doing here, woman?' Thorin asked and watched Brann as she moved over to the bench.

'Since you have apparently no interest of being near me whensoever I will stay near you.' Brann snapped and made herself comfortable on the hard bench. Since the long nights on the battlefield she had no problems in sleeping on hard underground.

'I would have come to you later.' Thorin stated softly as he realised that he had forgotten the time and that this night was supposed to be their first night together.

'I don´t believe you.' Brann snarled and shot him a glare. She was angry and was not in the mood for excuses. 'Continue what you are doing, I can sleep here.'

Thorin looked back and forth between the anvil and hammer and back to his wife who was cuddling up on the bench. 'Its way too loud, you can´t sleep here.'

'Fine, then we´ll be awake together.' Brann stated dryly and turned her back to him.

Thorin sighed and glanced at his anvil and the cooling sword. It was too late to start anew anyway. Slowly he stood up and walked over to the bench. As he sat down on the edge and leaned over to look at his wife he noticed that her breath was calm and frequent, Brann was already asleep. Thorin smiled warmly and thought about the past day. It had been a day full of surprises and emotions and Brann had hacked half the winters supply of firewood. No wonder she was tired. Carefully Thorin picked her up and carried her back to their house. He tried to be as silent as possible as he entered their bedroom and lay Brann down on the soft matress. But before he would lay down at her side he would clean himself up. Thorin was sweaty and rusty from the work in the smithy. He grabbed the sponge and quickly moved it over his skin, brushing and rubbing. The water was icy, but he had no time to warm it up. A few moments later Thorin quickly slipped below the sheets and furs, freezing and longing for Branns warm body. But after he reached out for her he stopped in midmotion. Brann was sleeping peacefully, her chest moving up and down in the rythm of her breath and her face turned towards him. Thorin did not want to disturb her by grabbing her and pulling her against him, so he simply lay down beside her and watched her sleep. Until he fell asleep himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Thorin woke up the next morning, feeling cozy and warm and most important of all completely relaxed. It seemed that he had slept in the same position all night, because as he opened his eyes he looked right at Brann, whose face was illuminated by sunlight. She was about to wake up and as she opened her eyes Thorin could see them shine in a warm amber color. Brann looked at him for a moment and sat up on her side of the bed, not breaking the eye contact once.

'Good morning.' she said quietly.

'Good morning.' Thorin also sat up and smiled at Branns dishevelled hair.

'Did you sleep well?' Brann asked further and Thorin nodded.

'And you?' his voice sounded hoarse, but he just had to talk. The sight of his wife in her nightgown, revealling her bare shoulder and her lower legs distracted Thorin.

'Better.' Brann answered, but slipped out of bed before explaining any further. 'What do you want for breakfast?'

_You. _Thorin bit his lip before his thoughts could bring him into trouble. He cleared his voice and followed Brann into the kitchen. 'Eggs and ham would be nice.'

Brann smiled at his answer. She had expected this answer and she was happy about it, since eggs and ham were her favourite breakfast. Nodding she started to prepare the fire and the pans, while Thorin got changed in the bedroom. He decided to test his young wife a little bit and walked out of the bedroom bare chested, his shirt in his hands. Brann almost spilled the egg onto the floor and put the shell into the pan as she looked at her husband and saw him stand in the doorway half naked. She could feel her cheeks blush and hoped that the dim light of the kitchen would hide it, but Thorin noticed it and hoped that this blush meant that she liked it. He walked over to the kitchen and set the table, dressing into his shirt before he grabbed the dishes. He missed Branns gaze and her biting her lower lip. Brann had seen naked men before, but Thorin was exceptional muscular and broad and she liked it very much. He was a dwarf and therefore really hairy, but that did not bother her, on the contrary, she wondered how it would feel to move her fingers through the hair on his chest, following its trail down over his navel to his...Brann shook her head and tried to concentrate on their breakfast. She would burn the eggs if she continued looking at her husband like that and Brann scolded herself mentally. As she handed Thorin his breakfast she concentrated on her hands and her nightgown slipped off her shoulder again, right in front of Thorins eyes. Brann cursed mentally and wanted to excused herself to change into more fitting clothes. But Thorin gently grabbed her hand an pulled her down to sit with him. As he let go of her hand he gently stroked over the bare skin of her shoulder before he pulled back. He could feel Brann shiver, but she did not recoil and looked at him with soft eyes.

'Eat before the eggs get cold.' Thorin told her and bit into his bacon. 'Its delicious.'

Brann smiled at his compliment and silently ate her eggs. She had liked Thorins touch and longed for more. Shyly she glanced over to him once in a while and quickly looked back to her plate as his gaze met hers.

'Will you work on the sword again?' Brann asked Thorin and reminded him of the arrogant ranger who would come to pick it up the next day.

'Yes, I don't want this ranger to wait longer than necessary.' Thorin grumbled.

'You mean you don't want him around longer than necessary?' Brann asked and secretly agreed. She didn't like the ranger either. There was something menacing about him.

Thorin grumbled his agreement and decided that he would start with the work immediately. The sooner the sword was done the better.

'I will be at the market today, do you need anything?' Brann asked him while she thought about her own shopping list.

'No, I have all I need, thank you.' suddenly Thorin was worried. Dwarven women rarely left their mountains and lived their lives secure and safe at the sides of their fellow dwarves. And if they were leaving the mountains they wore mens clothes. Combined with their manly appearances they were mistaken for dwarf men and were therefore barely victims of assaults. 'I will forge you a small knife after I am done with the sword. You will keep it near you for protection.' Thorin said firmly and did not realise that Brann frowned at his commanding tone.

'I will not carry or use a weapon. I am a healer. I do not hurt people.' Brann stated determinately and stood up to clean up the table and the dishes.

'It is for your protection.' Thorin insisted and followed her to the kitchen counter.

'This is Bree, these are my people, I do not need protection here, Thorin.' Brann hissed and instantly saw the flash of hurt in Thorins eyes. She had not wanted to imply that she was safer in a village of men than with the dwarves, but apparently Thorin had misunderstood. Before Brann could say anything Thorin spoke.

'Fine. But take care.' Thorin told her and left for the smithy, leaving Brann alone in the kitchen.

The young woman hit the cupboard with her forehead, not believing what she had just said. No matter how hard they tried, they ended up hurting each other. Maybe they tried too hard? With a sigh Brann let the dishes airdry and went to change.

The market was crowded as usual and it was an uncomfortable day. It had rained at night and the ground was muddy and cold. Brann was thankful for the massive dwarven boots which warmed her feet and the cloak around her shoulders and strode through the streets of Bree, looking for new herbs to buy. She passed a bakery and the delicious smells allured her to buy some fresh scones. Brann bought three, but as she was back on the street she saw a woman with two small children selling flowers at the corner to the smithy. The smaller child looked at Brann and at the scone in her hand and the look in the childs eyes nearly tore Brann apart. With a deep sigh she walked over to the woman.

'May I?' Brann asked and gestured to the small girl. The woman looked at Brann and then at the scone and then to her child and nodded timidly. As Brann gave the scone to the little girl she could see that it tried not to snatch the scone out of Branns hand too greedily and smiled. 'Please, take these. There is one for each of you.' Brann gave the woman the rest of the scones and smiled at her other daughters happy expression. Her mother was more mistrusting though and eyed Brann carefully.

'You are the smiths wife?' the older daughter asked and waited for Brann nod. 'A healer?'

Brann nodded and waited for her to continue.

'My father is injured, his wound is not closing and he is unable to work.' she asked Brann hopefully. 'But we have no money. We barely have income now and we cannot pay any medical treatement.'

Brann smiled reassuringly. 'Tell your father to come by our home. I will take a look at the wound.'

'But we can´t pay you.' the mother sighed and tears filled her eyes.

Brann shook her head. 'Bring some of these beautiful flowers, they are payment enough.'

Still the woman looked at her in mistrust. 'Why are you doing this? Why are you so nice?'

Brann smiled and chuckled slightly. 'A little help between neighbours should be understood? And I am a healer, I help people who need medical treatement.'

'Your predecessor was different. He only tended to people who could pay.' the woman muttered.

Although she was shocked by that information Brann nodded with regret. 'I figured. Please do not worry. I will take a look at the injury and I am sure that we will find a way to settle this.'

The older daughter looked at her with big eyes. 'I thought dwarves were peculiar and cold towards men.'

'I am no dwarf.' Brann answered with a smirk but felt the need to defend her husbands people. 'And most dwarves have made the same experience with men like you have made with the healer before me and are therefore mistrusting and peculiar.'

The older girl seemed a bit more at ease at Branns words and thanked her with a nod.

'I need to go.' Brann told the family and smiled at the mother. 'Remember, you are welcome to visit me anytime when you need help.'

With a last look at the little girl and her huge eyes behind the scone Brann left for the market and made her shopping. It had started raining and Brann felt miserable. She hated rain and decided to take a warm bath when she was home. As she rushed towards the side road to the smithy she ran into the ranger who seemed on his way to the smithy, too.

'What a pleasant surprise, the smiths wife!' the ranger exclaimed and blocked her way. 'May I accompany you to your home and carry your purchase?' he reached for Brann, but she stepped back.

'No thank you, I´ll manage.' Brann felt a cold shiver on her back and noticed two additional rangers behind her. 'And my husband is not done with the sword, yet. You can probably pick it up tomorrow.'

'Thats too bad. But I will accompany you home anyway, a lovely young woman like you should not walk alone.' the ranger insisted and gestured to his comrades to leave.

Brann continued down the road at his side, but she felt more threatened than safe. She kept silent, but soon the ranger started asking questions. Way too personal questions for Branns taste.

'So...you married a dwarf?' the ranger spoke nonchalant. 'Did your father sell you to them?'

Brann looked at him with a shocked impression. 'No, he did not! How can you even think this?'

The ranger laughed and held up his hands in defeat. 'Its just unusual to meet a dwarven-human couple, thats all. And I think that a beautiful woman like you could to better and marry a man from her own people?'

Brann felt her fury rise and grabbed her basket with the herbs and food more tightly. 'My husband is an honorable and good dwarf and I am happy to be his wife. I would never trade our marriage for a life with a man!'

As soon as she had said it Brann felt that she really meant it. Although Thorin and her had their difficulties Brann felt safe at his side and Thorin was the closest she had to a family. The dispraising way that ranger was talking about Thorin and dwarves in general angered her deeply. They had arrived at the smithy and Brann turned to the door as she felt the rangers hand on her arm. As she faced him he pulled her closer.

'You say that now. Don´t think that I have not noticed the tension between you and the dwarf. He may be your husband, but I have yet a chance to steal your heart away.' the ranger bowed deeply and kissed Branns hand. 'I will be back tomorrow. I look forward seeing you again, my beauty.'

With these words he left a petrified Brann at the porch and left with a smirk. He was certain that the young woman would fall for his advances and had not noticed that the working noise inside of the smithy had stopped since he had brought Brann home.

Thorin had seen them coming as he had looked out of the window in need for fresh air. He had seen the ranger kiss Branns hand and the looks which had devoured his wife. Thorin could not see Branns face because of the hood and felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach. Little did he know that Brann looked after the ranger in disgust and washed her hand as soon as she had entered their home. The royal blacksmith put the sword aside for a moment, fearing that he would break it if he hammered onto it with all the fury he felt for the ranger. He needed a distraction and decided to take a walk in the rain. As he left the smithy he ran into Brann who was holding a bowl with soup. The hot soup ran over her hand and Brann hissed as it slighty burned her skin. Thorin felt a sting of guilt, led Brann into the smithy and took the bowl out of her hands. Gently he took her hand and dipped it into the cool water beside the anvil where he usually cooled down the metal.

'I´m sorry, I did not hear you coming.' Thorin apologised an scanned his wives face for any sign of hurt.

But Branns hand did not hurt much anymore. She had to chuckle as her husband thought practically and cooled her hand in the cold basin of the smithy. 'It´s alright, its barely hurting anymore. But you should eat it before it gets cold. And by the way, my hand is freezing.'

She smiled as Thorin instantly pulled out her hand which he had not let go while it was in the cold water. There was no towel nearby, so Thorin dried her hand on his shirt and took it into both of his callous hands, pressing it against his chest for warmth. Her hand brushed against the hard muscles of his chest. Brann felt a warm tingle in her stomach and felt as if Thorin had washed off the filth from the rangers kiss. She saw the sword on the anvil and hoped that it would be finished, soon.

'Will the sword be finished by tomorrow?' she asked Thorin who misunderstood the purpose of her question.

'Yes, there are only little notches left to mend.' Thorin let go of his wifes hand and turned away. 'Your ranger will be able to retrieve it tomorrow morning.'

'_My _ranger?' Brann cocked an eyebrow at Thorin. 'Why are you calling him _my _ranger all of a sudden?'

'I am not blind, I have seen how he looks at you and how he devours you with every one of his looks. And he kissed you.' Thorin growled and watched as Branns eyes widened with surprise. So she had not noticed that Thorin had watched her encounter with the ranger.

'I already said that I dislike the way he looks at me and about the kiss...' Brann was irritated and worried at the same time. Thorins hypocrisy and his jealousy irritated her, but at the same time she worried what he might think of her loyalty.

'I will not tolerate some ranger kissing my wife!' Thorin growled and made Brann jump at the sudden posessivness in his tone. But in this moment Branns irritation prevailed.

'Since when do you care? You have no right to tell me what to do. Not after what _you _did!' she snarled and stormed out of the smithy, leaving a furious Thorin behind. Brann knew that she would never betray Thorin, but in her anger she had made him believe that she was not his to claim. She also knew that Thorin was sorry about what had happened with Dara in the Blue Mountains and she would never reward a wrong with a wrong from her side. Especially since she was still untouched. Brann would never throw away her innocence for vengeance. What irritated her the most was the fact that she longed for Thorins touch and only his touch, despite of all the things that stood between them.

Brann tosed away the towel with which she had cleaned up after breakfast and growled deeply. She had hoped that their lives would change, now that they had their privacy, but apparently one of them had to ignore the own pride and make a step towards the other. All Brann knew was that after all what happened it would not be her.

While his wife fumed in the kitchen Thorin turned back to his work and swung the forging hammer at innocent metals. His worst fear had been realised. His wife turned to other men for comfort since he was unable to be a good husband to her. Thorin thought about forgetting his pride and making a step towards his wife. He just did not know how.

After hours of working on the sword and some locks Thorin needed to rest and as he looked out of the window he saw that it was already dark. He put out the fire, closed the smithy and walked back to his home. As soon as he opened the door delicious smells filled his senses and Thorins eyes widened as he saw what Brann had put on the table. There was a huge piece of red meat of the bone, potatoes and beans on the table and Brann was about to fill some ale into a pint. She turned around and saw Thorin stand in the doorway with wide eyes. Smiling faintly she put the pint of ale on the table and gestured him to sit.

'Don´t you want to sit down?' she asked with a smirk and watched Thorin move to the table reluctantly. 'The food is not poisoned.'

Thorin smiled at his wifes humor and sat down opposite of her. 'Is there a special occasion?'

'Should there be?' Brann cocked an eyebrow at Thorin. 'Gloin told me that dwarves love red meat of the bone and I found some on the market today.'

Thorin smiled as he remembered his treasurer and felt a slight sting in his heart thinking about the Blue Mountains. He missed his family and friends, but he knew that he had to solve things with Brann first before returning home.

'Thank you.' he murmured quietly and saw Brann nod in return.

'Eat, you look hungry.' Brann had no idea how hungry her husband really was.


	12. Chapter 12

Dinner had passed in silence, but Thorin could not have talked anyway with his mouth full. He had missed the dwarven cuisine and Branns dinner was incredible. With a deep sigh he leaned back in his chair after dinner.

'I could impossibly eat another bite. And I have the feeling that I might turn into Bombur soon.' Thorin mumbled and made Brann laugh. She knew the cook of the royal household and like him very much. Imagining Thorin becoming round and soft like Bombur amused Brann.

'You still have a long way till you look like master Bombur.' Brann reassured him and began to clean up the table as Thorin took her hand and pulled her close, towering him. The fight was almost forgotten as their eyes met.

'Thank you for the lovely dinner.' Thorin said quietly and placed a soft kiss on the palm of her hand. It all happened so quickly that Brann could not form a decent thought and she shivered as Thorins lips met her palm. As a reflex she moved her hand to his beard and gently stroked over it and Thorin closed his eyes while leaning into the touch.

A knock on the door interrupted their closeness and Brann chuckled as Thorin cursed in Khuzdul. She parted from him hesitantly and opened the door. The woman from the market was standing there, at her side a man with a filthy bandage around his hand. Thorin frowned at the late visitors, but Brann smiled and let them in.

'I have promised her to look over his injury today, I hope you don´t mind?' Brann whispered to Thorin who shook his head. He watched as his wife gestured the couple to sit down by the fireplace and losened the bandage.

Brann gasped as she saw the wound. It was infected and suppurated.

'You must be in pain! How long since you have that injury?' Brann asked the man who shrugged his shoulders.

'Its not that bad, I have this injury since two weeks now. It was about to heal but then it got infected. I had to go to work, we cannot bear losing the income.' he stated bitterly.

'What is your profession?' Brann asked. It looked like the man needed to work with his hands, hence the infection.

'I am a carpenter.' the man told her and hissed as Brann put pressure in his hand. 'I can´t let my family starve just because of this small injury.'

'This may be a small injury but you have gangrene and you will not help your family when you lose your hand or even your life.' Brann scolded him and felt his temperature on his forehead. 'You already have a light feaver.'

His wife winced at Branns words and clung to her husbands shoulders. 'Can you help him?' she asked with a hopeful look towards Brann.

Brann sighed and took another look at the wound. 'I think I can, but you have to follow my orders accurately. You will have to stay in bed for a few days and spare your hand.' she told the carpenter who snorted.

'I cannot do this, my family will starve.' the man worried.

'No they won´t.' Thorin barged in and made Brann jump. She had totally forgotten that he also was in the room. 'We will see to it that your family gets to eat during your recovery.'

Brann looked at Thorin with big eyes. She knew that Thorin had a good heart, but she had not expected him to show it that openly towards strangers. 'We will not let our neighbours starve coldheartedly. We are no elves.'

Brann could hear the bitterness in her husbands voice and see the pain in his eyes. But she would ask him about that later. She smiled at the carpenter and his wife and nodded reassuringly.

'Your wife and daughter are welcome to eat with us and I will tell your wife how to take care of the wound so she can tend to you if I am not available.' Brann told him and the carpenter only looked at Thorin and Brann with huge eyes.

'I have no words to tell you how grateful I am.' he said quietly. 'About the payment...'

'We will talk about the payment when you have recovered.' Thorin told him firmly and turned to the door. He had to finish that blasted sword before the ranger would come back the next day. 'Have a nice evening.' With a last glance at Brann he left the house and Brann looked after him with a soft expression on her face.

'Your husband is an honorablr dwarf. You must be really happy.' the carpenters wife told Brann quietly and Brann could only spare a pained smile. If only she knew.

'Alright, at first I must clean the wound and that will hurt. It could be possible that I need to cut the edges of the wound, too.' Brann told the carpenter. She took a wet cloth and started to wash out the wound carefully, but the carpenter winced at every touch. His wife watched with a pale face as Brann took her sharp little knife and cut out the edges and the seriously infected parts of the skin. The carpenter shivered, but he held still. As the wound was cleaned Brann covered it with a salve she had made herself and bandaged it tightly.

'Take this with you.' Brann gave the wife the small pot and some herbs. 'Change the bandage every day and make sure that the cloth is clean. Thats very important! Use the salve once every day and make him a tea out of those herbs. That will fight the feaver and the infection in his body.' I will look after you when I bring you dinner. For lunch you and your daughters can eat here with us.' she told her and walked over to pack a basket with bread and cheese. 'Take this, its not much, but its a decent breakfast for tomorrow.'

The carpenters wife was speechless and exchanged a look with her husband before she hugged Brann tightly. 'Thank you so much...I don´t even know your name.'

'My name is Brann.' the young healer said quietly and tried to catch the names of her customers. The carpenters name was Dorn and his wifes name was Elsa. Their daughters were Rose and Margeret. 'See you tomorrow. Good night.'

Brann watched her neighbours leave and gazed towards the smithy where Thorin was evidently working. She wanted to thank him for his support, but she knew that he wanted to get the rangers sword done before tomorrow. So Brann cleaned up the house and granted herself a hot bath in the big tub. It was a real recreation and Brann almost fell asleep in the warm and cozy tub. As she heard the door from the smithy slam shut and Thorins heavy steps walk towards their house she quickly climbed out of the tub and dried herself before slipping into her nightgown. Thorin was able to catch a glimpse of his wifes naked backside as the gown slid over her body and stopped in his tracks. As Brann turned around Thorin tried not to look caught. But Brann only smiled.

'You want to take a bath, too?' she asked quietly. 'The water is still warm.'

Thorin swallowed and nodded. Brann left the room as he stripped down and came back with a new sponge as he was already sitting in the tub. Thorin circled his aching shoulder. The hard and fast work on the sword had strained the muscles in his shoulder and he hoped that the warm water would help. He heard a stool scrape over the floor and suddenly warm little fingers touched his shoulder and Thorin flinched. Brann had pulled back her hands as she saw Thorin flinch and frowned.

'Let me take a look at your shoulder. You´ve been straining it all day and the days before.' Brann asked him and reached out for him, this time waiting for his permittion. Thorin took a glance over his shoulder to make sure that Brann was serious. But he could only see honest care in her eyes and therefore he nodded and tried to relax. Brann took a little flask of mountain tobacco oil and rubbed it over Thorins shoulder after she had pulled back his long hair over the other shoulder. Thorin felt goosebumps forming on his skin despite the hot water while Brann started massaging his shoulder. At first it stung as she moved her hands over the strained muscles, but soon enough Thorin began to relax and leaned back into Branns touch.

'I could get used to this.' he teased and jumped as Branns palm collided with the back of his head.

'Sorry, I slipped.' Brann stated dryly and Thorin could not help but chuckle quietly. Her fingers moved in circles and moved up the nape of his neck, putting pressure on the strained muscles and Thorin had to supress a protesting groan as he felt Branns hands leave his skin. But her fingers were soon replaced by the sponge and Thorin tensed anew as he felt Brann brush the sponge over his back and shoulders. He relished in the soft treatement, but he did not trust the peace.

'You don´t need to do that.' he said quietly, but closed his eyes in delight.

Brann smiled behind his back. 'You want to do it yourself?'

'Not necessarily.' Thorin smirked and heard his wife chuckle quietly.

'Just let me perform my duty as a your wife.' Brann asked of him and continued cleaning him as she had seen her mother do it with her father countless times.

The sponge moved over Thorins back, his shoulder, his neck, throat, over his arms and finally over his chest. Meanwhile Brann was leaning over his shoulder and her breath tickled Thorins neck. His body reacted to the gentle touch and Thorin tried to cover himself with his hands below the water.

Brann saw his hand move down and smiled. She could not see through the water in the dim light of the room, but she appreciated the sentiment. She was curious, but the sight of Thorins massive upper body already made her weak in the knees and she did not want to rush it. Brann imagined how it would be like if not the sponge moved over Thorins skin, but her hands and felt her cheeks burn with excitement. Especially as she moved the sponge over Thorins chest she had to swallow hard and hoped that Thorin could not hear her heart beat loudly. After a while Brann took a deep breath and wanted to pull back and stand up again as Thorin grabbed her arm with the sponge and moved it back over his chest, not saying a word. Smiling, Brann sat back down and continued brushing the sponge over her husbands chest. Thorin let his head fall back against the edge of the tub and pulled Brann closer, so that their head were touching. They stayed like that for a while before Brann felt a sting in her legs.

'Thorin?' she asked quietly.

'Hmmm?' Thorin was too relaxed to answer verbally and made Brann smirk.

'I am getting a cramp.' Brann stated amused and hissed as Thorin let go of her hand instantly and sat up, looking at her with a worried expression. Brann smiled at him reassuringly and streached out her legs, stretching her muscles.

'Come here.' Thorin asked Brann and pointed to the rim of the tub. 'Sit down.'

Brann limped to the side and sat down on the rim of the tub, unsure what Thorin was implying. Thorin carefully took her legs and turned her around, so that her legs were dipping into the water. He lifted her nightgown over her knees and took her left leg.

'This one?' he asked hoarsely and Brann nodded. As he put pressure on the calf Brann hissed. 'Sorry.' Thorin muttered and began massaging her calf with gentle pressure. His gaze followed his fingers and moved over Branns bare skin.

Brann felt the pain fade away and being replaced by a warm and tingling feeling, caused by Thorin big and callous hands on her skin. Her other foot was tangling in the water, sometimes brushing Thorins legs and Brann was careful not to come to close to the one part of his body she had been avoiding since she had joined him at the tub. She was pulled back to reality as Thorin asked her a question.

'Don´t you have any hair at all?' he asked quietly, more to himself than to her, but Brann chuckled at his comment. 'No wonder that you are cold all the time.'

This time Brann laughed. 'I don´t think that a warming fur on my skin would be to your taste either.'

Thorin smiled at her comment. He concentrated on only touching her skin below her knee and not moving up further, although he wanted to.

'Better?' he asked after a while and looked up to Brann who sat there with closed eyes.

'Hmmmm.' Brann hummed and smiled Thorin who moved his hand to her feet, only to pull back as Brann flinched. 'Sorry, that tickles.' Brann said sheepishly.

Thorin smirked and sat up. He wanted to leave the tub, but did not dare to stand up in front of Brann. The young woman guessed his intentions and climbed out of the tub, heading for the kitchen after she handed Thorin a towel. Thorin quickly dried himself and put on a shirt and short trousers. This was the first night he and Brann went to bed together and Thorin was nervous. His nervosity irritated him, he was a grown dwarf, a prince. No young unexperienced dwarfling.

Brann saw his frown as she reentered the bedroom and smiled lightly. She was vey nervous, but she was tired of the gap between them and walked over to her husband with a determined expression. Slowly she took his hand and pulled him towards the bed. She did not let go when they climbed onto the bed and lay down side by side, facing each other. Brann leaned onto her elbow and let her fingers tangle with Thorins. She watched their hands closely, his callous big hands and her smaller ones.

'Tell me something about yourself, Thorin.' she asked him softly.

Thorin had been surprised by her taking the lead in this, but he was happy that she did. He was still unsure about her feelings towards him and did not want to scare her away by moving too quickly.

'What do you want to know?' he asked and slowly moved closer to his wife.

'I don't know, something about your childhood, you growing up or...why you hate elves?' Brann remembered Thorins negativity towards the elves earlier.

Thorin frowned slightly, but decided to tell Brann what she wanted to know. He told her about his childhood and about his youth, about Erebor and the dragon. His voice became sad and quiet as he told her about Smaug and how he took their home from the dwarves. Thorins eyes were full of sadness and grief and Brann could not help but feel her heart reach out for him. Gently she let go of his hand and cupped his cheek, stroking over his beard. Thorin stopped talking the moment she touched his face and looked at her, his eyes dark of supressed feelings. Branns eyes followed the trace of her fingers running through Thorins beard and felt Thorin shiver under her touch. She noticed then that Thorins breath had become erratic and pulled back, much to Thorins disappointment. As he saw her worried expression he took her hands and placed it back onto his cheek.

'Why did you stop?' he asked quietly, almost fearing her answer.

'I thought you might not like it when I touch your beard.' Brann told him shyly, but Thorin shook his head.

'I like it very much.' he admitted and looked at his young wife. 'Do you know what touching ones beard means in the dwarven culture?'

Brann shook her head. Frerin had told her some things about the dwarven culture, but had left out such intimate things.

'Its a very intimate gesture.' Thorin explained. 'And its an erogenous zone, too.'

He smirked as he saw Brann blush, but then it was his turn to turn pink as Brann moved closer and kissed him on the cheek. Slowly Brann nuzzled the line of his beard with her nose and Thorin felt hot shivers run down his spine. As Branns nose reached his chin he gently lifted hers and paused as his lips were nearly touching hers. Her lips were slightly parted as Thorin lowered his lips on hers and kissed her softly. He had never kissed like that before, his lips only put slight pressure on hers and their lips being their only body parts touching. Thorin then moved his hand over her cheeks and her throat, sliding to the back of her neck pulling her closer.

Brann practically melted away under Thorins hand and lips. It was her secind kiss ever and she had never imagined it being so sweet and soft. It painfully reminded her of her kiss with Frerin on the battlefields, but she tried to concentrate on the present. Frerin had been gentle and soft, but she had never expected such a sweetness from Thorin whom she had expected to be rough and hard. She moved her hands against his chest and relished the strong and muscular body and its warmth. As Thorin gently rolled her over and leaned over her his hair fell over their faces like curtains. Brann gently tucked his hair away from his face, which made Thorin break the kiss. They stayed close, piercing blue eyes meeting warm brown ones, their noses nearly touching.

Thorin needed all his willpower to restrain himself from going any further. Brann lips were red and slightly swollen from their kiss and her breath went fast and erratic. As she pulled his hair away Thorin paused, but Brann smiled.

'I want to see your face.' she whispered and Thorins eyes widened in surprise and joy. They lay down together, facing each other, only their hands touching. Thorin fell asleep long after Brann had drifted away to sleep. Both were smiling as they closed their eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**I looked up what the color of blue saphires means and I could not believe how much it fit to Thorin (even when he has acted wrongly once ;)).**

Brann woke up alone the next morning. Thorins side of the bed was already cold and Brann felt disappointed. She would have loved to wake up together with her husband and maybe continue where they had left off before they had fallen asleep. Carefully Brann touched her lips and dwelled in the memory of her kiss with Thorin. He had been gentle with her and Brann had felt him hold back. During the kiss she had been reminded of her first kiss with Frerin and she felt guilty. She felt guilty because she had not loved Frerin, but he had loved her. And she felt guilty for longing for Thorin, although he had not even been a faithful husband, while Frerin had died protecting her mother.

But now Brann and Thorin were married. And Brann was determined to make their marriage work. With a sigh she left the bed and slowly changed into her warm clothes. Winter would be over in a few weeks and she could already feel the days grow warmer, but the rain made her feel chilly and uncomfortable. Brann opened the window for some fresh air and flipped the pillows and the sheets of their bed as she felt something warm and heavy over her shoulders. She looked down onto her shoulders, onto a blue coat with a fur collar. Turning around she faced Thorin who looked at her with a smiled ghosting his lips.

'The color of the line of Durin suits you, woman.' Thorin stated with a satisfied expression. 'It will keep you warm when you go outside.'

'Thank you.' Brann smiled warmly and moved her hand over the soft fur of her new coat. 'Its beautiful.' Her hand brushed over something heavy inside of the coat and she looked at Thorin with a cocked eyebrow. 'Whats this?'

Thorin tried to give her an innocent look and took a deep breath as Brann pulled out a small dagger and glared at him. 'Its just a small dagger. You can use it to cut herbs and ... other things.'

'Such as?' Brann was amused but at the same time she was irritated that Thorin tried to force a weapon on her.

_Such as the genitals of a certain ranger. _Thorin bit his lip to not say this out loud. The ranger would come around lunchtime to pick up the sword and Thorin hoped that he could distract him with the presence of the carpenters wife and her daughters. He had already talked to Elsa this morning.

'I only want you to be safe.' Thorins voice was soft as he spoke his mind freely this time and Brann could hear the honesty in his voice. She loved that he started to share his feelings with her, but on the other hand it made it difficult to stay angry at him.

'I will _not _hurt anyone.' Brann told him determinately. She put the small dagger back into its leather socket inside of the coat and glanced at Thorin. 'And I feel safe as long as I am here with you.'

Thorins eyes widened at his wifes trust. He felt guilty because he did not feel as if he earned her trust and swallowed hard. 'I will not let anything happen to you. Ever.' he told her and cupped her cheek in his hand. Brann leaned into the callous touch and smiled faintly.

'I know.' she said quietly and sighed deeply.

Thorin could not understand. 'Why do you trust me, woman? I have done nothing so far to earn it.'

Brann looked at him with big eyes. 'You are joking? You took me back to the Blue Mountains and you gave me a home. A home and a family. You took care of me and made me your queen without even knowing if I was suitable. By accepting me as your queen you trusted me more than anyone before. As far as the other _thing _is concerned...' Brann took a deep breath. They both knew what she was talking about. 'You are starting to make up for it.' she smirked at Thorin and walked into the kitchen, leaving Thorin speechless. He was about to follow her as somebody knocked on their door. Thorin went to open it and looked into the big eyes of Rose and Margeret, the carpenters daughters.

'Master Thorin.' the older one, Rose, mumbled. 'My mother send us to give you these.' she strechted out her hands and handed him flowers. 'Brann told us at the market that she would accept those as a payment. We are aware that its not even close to a real payment, but my mother wanted us to give the flowers to your wife anyway.'

Thorin looked at the flowers in his hands and did not know what to say. He did not even know what kind of flowers they were. 'Thank you.' he managed to say. Being at a loss he turned to Brann who looked at him with an amused expression.

'Thank you very much, you two.' Brann came to her husbands aid. 'I love them!'

Little Margeret looked up at Brann with big eyes. 'I bet Master Thorin has given you more beautiful flowers than we have, but we hope you like them anyway!'

Thorin gave Brann a confused look and Brann only smiled. 'They are beautiful, little one. Tell your mother my thanks and we will see you at lunch, alright?'

The two girls left with a smile and Brann quickly but the flowers into a jar of water while Thorin was still musing.

'Why should I give you flowers?' he asked Brann after a while.

'Well...they think since we are married you would have courted me with presents as flowers or other pretty things. Men give their beloved ones flowers to show them how much they mean to them.' Brann explained. 'My brothers even tended to give their girls flowers when they had screwed up, as a sort of amendment.

Thorin saw Branns face become sad and he realised that she missed her family as much as he missed his. Just that unlike her he still had a part of his family. He tried to divert his wife by talking more about flowers.

'Isn´t it...I mean...its not for eternity.' he said and Brann cocked an eyebrow at him. 'Why are men giving their beloved ones flowers which will dry out eventually? And by picking the flowers they are killing them.'

For the first time Brann smiled at him widely. Thorin did have a point. And she found it rather sweet that he cared about the flowers being killed when they were picked. 'What are dwarves giving their beloved ones?'

'Jewels, silver, gold...' Thorins mind drifted off for a moment, remembering his grandfather whose posession of gold had become a sickness over the years. 'Beads...weapons.'

Brann looked at Thorin in surprise. The small dagger...she pulled it out from underneath her coat and took a closer look at it. The grip was made of silver and in the middle Thorin had engraved the sign of Durin. On the top of the dagger Thorin had attached a small blue saphire.

'The color blue, the color of your line, is a meaningful one.' Brann murmured. 'Blue stands for the sky and water. Blue stands for loyalty, faithfulness, freedom, openess, respect and responsibility.'

Thorin felt a sting at her words. He knew that she was right, but it also reminded him of how unfaithful he had been to her.

'Is that a promise, Thorin?' Brann asked him forwardly and felt excitement waiting for his answer.

Thorin walked over to his wife and took her face into his hands. 'This is a promise, Brann.' he whispered and for the first time that day he kissed his wife tenderly.

Brann grabbed Thorins collar and kissed him back hungrily. She had longed for the touch of his lips the whole morning and moaned quietly as his lips brushed hers, not knowing what she was doing to Thorin in that moment. His wifes moans against his lips heated Thorins blood and he had to control himself to not push her against the kitchen counter behind them. His hand moved behind her neck and held her close as his tongue brushed over her lips, gently asking for entry to her mouth. Brann had no idea what he was doing an pulled back slighty as she felt his tongue on her. She looked at him with a startled expression and Thorin had to remind himself that Brann was still untouched, in every aspect. He moved closer to her again, not breaking the eye contact before kissing her again, this time his tongue licked over her lips and gently forced them open. The tip of his tongue moved over her teeth before passing to her mouth, finding the tip of her tongue and slowly starting playing with her. He teased and tangled with her tongue until Brann had figured out what she was supposed to do and started licking back shyly. After a while Thorin deepened the kiss and buried his hands in Branns hair. Branns hands moved over his torso, sending hot flashes over his spine and into his groin. They had to break the kiss to catch their breath and Thorin marvelled in the sight of Branns red lips, swollen from the kissing. Her eyes had become dark with passion and for the first time Thorin asked himself if she was a more passionate and fiery than he might expect. She had surprised him often enough. She had yelled at Dwalin and stood her ground against Dara. She had met Dain on eye level and had managed to handle Thorins hot head very well. Brann was stronger than she looked like and a supressed fire burned in her eyes. A fire Thorin looked forward burning in.

Brann took a deep breath and smiled softly at her husband. 'Hungry?' she asked and her eyes widened at the sight of Thorins look growing dark and lustful.

'Very.' Thorin whispered and smiled at Branns blush. 'But if you mean breakfast I could use some of that, too.'

Brann smiled and pressed her lips against Thorins for a last time, before pulling back and turning to the kitchen. Thorin felt as if he needed a cold bath and tried to focus on his work today. Breakfast passed fast and silently and as they were finished Thorin kissed Brann goodbye before he left for the smithy. Brann stayed at the table for a while longer, collecting her thoughts. She was confused. Thorin made her heart race and her stomach twitch. Brann could not stop thinking about him and wanted nothing more than to stay with him and kiss him forever. Of course she knew that there was more between a man and a woman - or in this case a dwarf and a woman - than kissing, but Brann was too afraid to think of such things. She had once walked in on her oldest brother doing _it _with a girl he liked and it had been really awkward. Both had been caught in their ecstasy and had not noticed Brann who stared at them in shock. Her brothers girl had enjoyed him pumping into her and according to her moans and cries it must have been wonderful. Brann could not really understand it, but she had felt a hot twitch between her legs and that had embarassed her greatly. She had turned around and run, only to be haunted of the pictures of her brother making love to this girl. The thought of doing this with Thorin scared Brann, but at the same time she wanted to know. Taking a deep breath Brann stood up and shook her head to clear her head. She started to prepare the meal for Thorin, herself and the carpenters family, trying not to think about Thorin at all. She was not successful.

Thorin looked out of the smithys window as Brann and the carpenters wife, Elsa, entered their house, chatting and laughing. Thorin realised how much Brann must have longed after a friend. She and Dis had become close, but sometimes Thorin had the feeling that Brann needed more than a sister in law with whom she could talk. Brann had Elsas little daughter on her hip and Thorin could not help but think how wonderful she looked with children. As the door closed behind them Thorin focused on the lone person walking down the street towards the smithy and frowned. The ranger was coming to get his sword. Thorin took a deep breath and took the weapon into his hands and walked out to meet the ranger.

'I see that you have finished, Master Dwarf. As you promised.' the ranger greeted him.

'I stick to my promises.' Thorin grumbled and thought of one particular promise in this moment. He could see the rangers eyes scanning the area.

'Tell me, Master Dwarf, where is your lovely wife today?' the ranger grinned at Thorin and walked around him.

'This is none of your business.' Thorin snarled and handed the sword to the ranger, hoping that he would take it and leave.

The ranger only cocked an eyebrow at him and tossed a small sac with coins towards Thorin. The second half of the payment.

'May you have a safe trip.' Thorin murmured and hoped that the ranger would leave Bree, but he was mistaken.

'Oh, haven´t you heard Master Dwarf?' the ranger smirked at him. 'Me and my fellow rangers will stay in Bree and guard and protect its inhabitants. The roads have become dangerous and orcs and other scum have gotten close to Bree. We will see to it that all of Brees inhabitants will stay safe.'

Thorin closed his eyes in defeat for a split second. There was no way this man would stop being after Brann. And now he was even trusted with the protection of Bree. Balling his hands into fists Thorin looked at the ranger and tried to keep a steady voice.

'What an honorable assignment.' he muttered and saw the ranger nod.

'I am very happy with your service, Master Dwarf. I will return with new work orders for you in the future.' the ranger looked at Thorin with a false smile. Both knew that Brann was the person of interest and Thorin felt a shiver run down his back as he looked into the rangers eyes. This man was dangerous. He only hoped that Brann would not fall into his hands.

'Have a good day.' Thorin grumbled and turned to his house.

'Have a good day, Master Dwarf. And please, tell your wife my respects.' the ranger smirked and also turned around, visibly disappointed to not have met Brann. Thorin fumed and walked to his home for lunch although he had just lost his appetite. He slammed the door and made the two women and girls jump.

'Is everything alright? What happened?' Brann asked instantly, seeing the wild look in her husbands eyes.

But Thorin was not ready to discuss the matter of the ranger in front of their visitors. 'Its nothing, just a straining customer. I apologise for having startled my ladies.' he bowed before Rose and Margeret and made them giggle. 'Elsa, I hope your husband is well?'

'Very well, thank you, master dwarf.' Elsa told him thankfully. 'Your wifes salve is doing wonders.'

'By the way, thank you for the flowers Elsa.' Brann remembered. 'They are beautiful.'

'Its far too little payment for what you are doing for us.' Elsa started, but Brann waved her hand to stop her.

'I am sure that some day you will repay us, maybe with your friendship?' Brann smiled and Thorin felt drawn to his wife even more. She had such a good heart and once again Thorin asked himself what he had done to deserve such a loving creature as his wife.

'I would like that.' Elsa answered and tears filled her eyes.

Brann noticed and changed the subject. 'Now, who wants stew?'

Thorin could not fight a small laugh as Elsas daughters called out _meeeeeeeee! _and rushed over to Brann with their bowls. He could see Elsa look at him and Brann and silently mouth the words _thank you._ He nodded and walked over to Brann to fill the bowl of their visitor and Branns, before taking his own. They exchanged a look, a look which caused Elsa to smile lightly. She remembered when her husband and herself had exchanged such looks, it was shortly before they had gotten married. They had been in love and now she could see the same loving sparks in Thorins and Branns eyes. As to the other people in Bree, the dwarven - human couple was strange to Elsa, but she could spot love when she saw it. It was just a small spark, but it was there. Not for the first time Elsa wondered how those two had met and why they had married. It was clear to her that they had not been in love from the start and the awkward tension between the dwarf and his wife had been more than obvious when they had first arrived in Bree. That, of course, had given room for many rumors and speculation and her husband Dorn had heard that a ranger from the city guards had laid eyes on Brann and bragged about getting her to succumb to his advances in the Inn. Well, he should not be so sure of himself, Elsa smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok i am trying to make this as realistic as possible, don't shoot me ;)**

Elsa and her daughters went back to their home right after lunch and Brann gave them new salves and something to eat for the carpenter. Thorin was finished with his work in the smithy for the day and wondered what to do for the rest of the day. Brann involunterily helped him with the decision.

'I need to get new herbs, some bark and moss. Its getting warmer and I can collect the things I need rather than buy them on the market.' Brann told her husband. 'I'll be back in a few hours.'

'You are leaving Bree?' Thorin asked alarmed. He did not like his wife striding through the forest alone and at the mercy of the ranger and his comrades. 'You are not going alone.' in his worry he made his tone sound rougher than he wanted to.

'Is that an order again? I am none of your subjects, Thorin.' Brann frowned at the dwarf.

'You are my wife and you will do as I say.' Thorin growled and walked closer to Brann.

Brann straightened her back and met Thorin half the way. 'Try and make me.'

Thorins eyes widened of anger, but then he felt his blood starting to boil. He reached out for her face and his heart twiched painfully as he saw her blink, probably awaiting a blow. She did not totally trust him and he could not blame her. Taking a deep breath he took another step towards her and grabbed her by the neck. His hold was firm, but not painful and Brann did not struggle. Thorins other hand grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, so that her body was pressed against his.

'I will not let you go...alone.' Thorin whispered hoarsely and pulled her down onto his lips. This time their kiss was hard and hungry. Brann forgot all her doubts and her anger as Thorin plundered her mouth. Her hands lay above his, firstly wanting to push him back and now clinging him like a drowning person. Her knees nearly buckled as Thorin broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, their noses touching.

'May I join you?' Thorin asked and surprised Brann with his intent.

She had to clear her throat before speaking. 'Of course, but don't you have to work?'

Thorin shook his head. 'All done for today.' he parted from her and walked around the table to grab her coat. 'Lets go woman.'

Brann smiled and managed to catch the coat before she followed her husband out of their home.

Brann took a deep breath as she walked out the gates of Bree at Thorins side. They had seen the ranger and two of his comrades on the outlook of the gates and all of a sudden Brann was thankful for Thorins presence. She firmly grabbed his hand and felt comfort as he looked at her reassuringly.

'What is the ranger still doing here?' Brann asked Thorin who frowned deeply.

'Some of the rangers will stay here to support the city guards. It seems that there have been some incidents which require their additional presence.' Thorin explained and saw Brann wince.

'I do not want him here, he scares me.' Brann murmured and Thorin looked at her in surprise. He had been under the impression that the ranger had made a positive impresion on his wife. Now he realised that he had been wrong all along.

'He will not come near you if you don't want it.' Thorin assured his wife.

Quickly they managed to get out of sight of the city walls and walked through the woods in search for the herbs and bark Brann needed. Thorin and Brann walked through the woods and along a small river, enjoying the peace and quiet of their surroundings. On their way back in the silence of the peaceful woods Brann remembered when she had looked for herbs in the forest near Moria. They had been ambushed by orcs and she and Thorin had gotten close for the first time as he had rushed to hers and Balins rescue. Suddenly Brann felt a cold shiver and turned around. There was nobody behind them, Thorin was walking in front of her. But Brann had the feeling of being watched. Shivering lightly she only wanted to return home.

As they returned to Bree it was shortly after dawn. The rangers supporting the city guards at the gate were unknown to them and both were relieved to not meet the ranger who had set an eye on Brann. He was probably back in some tavern, drinking and bragging. The fire in their home had nearly burned down completely and Brann quickly filled the fireplace with firewood to warm the house. Thorin saw that his wife was freezing and walked over to her to take her into his arms. They sat down in the huge armchair in front of the fire and Thorin pulled Brann onto his lap. Relishing in the warmth of his body Brann cuddled up against Thorins chest and sighed deeply. After a while she remembered that she still had to look after the carpenter and bring his family some food.

'I have to visit the carpenter and his family and bring them dinner.' Brann murmured and felt Thorin hum as his chest vibrated from the sound.

'Hurry up.' Thorin mumbled and Brann sat back to look into his sleepy eyes.

'All the fresh air has made you tired.' Brann smiled. 'You should have left the mountain more often.'

'Nonsense.' Thorin murmured, but he knew that his wife was right. Spending half the day under the open sky really had exhausted him although he felt strangely at peace. All he wanted to do at the moment was sleep, but he would wait for Brann to join them in their bed. 'Shall I bring you?'

Brann shook her head. 'Its just across the street. I'll hurry, you can eat something while I'm gone. I will eat over there after I have looked after the carpenters hand.'

Thorin nodded and let go of his wife reluctantly. He watched her pack a few things and leave with a last glance and smile at him. It had been a nice day. Thorin felt as if he and Brann really made a progress in their relationship. Today he had felt her longing for him in their kisses. He could feel her body ache for his touch everytime he got close to her and he felt his own body react to her closeness. Sighing deeply Thorin leaned back and stared into the flames. He had been burdened with the responsibility over the dwarves of Erebor while he had been grieving the loss of his grandfather, father, brother and brother in law, as well as countless of dwarves who had fought with him in battle. He had not been in peace since the surviving dwarves had arrived in the Blue Mountains. But he was feeling more at ease now. He decided to close his eyes for just a short moment. This was how Brann found him as she returned.

'You haven't eaten yet?' Brann asked quietly as she closed the door. Thorin was still sitting in the armchair like he had when she had left.

'I am not hungry.' Thorin opened his sleepy eyes and watched his wife peel out of her coat. She did not take her eyes of him and Thorin felt shivers run down his spine. Brann slowly walked over to her husband and Thorin could see the determined look in her eyes.

Before he could say another word Brann kicked of her boots and opened the laces of her dress to let the dress flow down her body. Clad in her white undergarment she moved closer to Thorin and felt his gaze moving over her body. Her heart was racing as she let her undergarment slip from her shoulders. The white fabric slid over her shoulders and flowed around her waist. Brann continued walking towards Thorin and stopped as soon as the dress had slid to the floor. Thorins eyes widened as if wife stood before him, naked and also blushing shyly. Her hair covered her shoulders and her breasts and Thorin could not tear his gaze away from her soft curves and the hairy triangle between her legs. He reached out for her and pulled her close, so that she was standing in front of him, so near that he could touch her without standing up. Thorin slowly reached out for her, he dared not touch her too eagerly, for her feared to destroy the moment.

Brann felt his hesitation and moved between his legs. 'Touch me, Thorin.' she asked him and smiled nervously as Thorin glanced at her to assure himself that he had heard her correctly.

His callous fingers moved over her skin, over her belly and her thighs in light brushes, only the tips of his fingers trailed over her hot skin. The flames of the fireplace threw shadows over her skin and Thorin could not remember seeing something more beautiful ever.

Branns stomach twisted violently as Thorins fingers trailed over her body. She watched as his gaze followed the trail of his fingers.

Thorin leaned forward to the edge of the armchair and gently grabbed Branns waist. Her hands rested on his shoulders and her breath went erraticaly. Her flat stomach heaved with every one of her deep breaths. Placing his hands on her sides Thorin leaned into her until his lips touched her belly. Branns grip on his shoulder tightened and her head fell back in delight as his lips touched her skin. Thorin trailed kisses from her belly, over her side and back again, making her gasp. He nuzzled her navel with his long nose and made her chuckle lightly.

'You are beautiful.' he whispered against her skin. Brann moved her hands into his mane and tugged at it as she felt Thorins tongue on her navel. A deep moan crossed her lips and she arched her back pressing her body against Thorins lips. Thorin growled quietly as he heard her moan and looked up into her eyes, his beard scratching the sensitive skin over her belly. Branns eyes were dark and clouded and her lips were slightly parted. Slowly she pushed Thorin back into the armchair and sat down on his lap, straddling him. She had no idea how to proceed and looked at her husband questioningly. Thorin smiled and pulled her close for a kiss, while one of his hands moved down to her bottom, carefully pushing her closer. He could not stop stroking her soft skin and felt his growing erection painfully pressing against his trousers. Brann was so slender and soft that Thorin had to refrain from touching her too passionately. He knew that hew as much stronger than she was and he did not want to hurt her. Thorin unexpectantly liked the gentle and gentle affection from Branns side and did nothing to rush her. He had never taken so much time to please a woman, since he usually was too unpatient and to hotblooded for such gentle affection. But Brann was different, she awoke the softer side of the hard and griefstruck dwarf and Thorin felt at peace at her side.

'Brann.' he whispered between the kisses.

'Mmmhhh?' Brann did not even bother breaking the kiss and made Thorin smirk.

'If you keep this up I won't be able to stop.' Thorin told her and held her hands in place.

'Then don't.' Brann smiled and struggled against his grip. She did not know if she was ready for him, but she wanted to please him as his wife.

But Thorin knew that his young wife wasn't ready to take the final step, although he had a hard time concentrating.

'All in good time, love.' he groaned and almost regretted his decision as he saw her face.

'You do not want me.' Branns expression was one of utter disappointment.

Thorin cocked an eyebrow at her and took her hand, guiding it between his legs. Brann gasped as he pressed her palm against his throbbing and meanwhile stonehard erection.

'This is how much I want you.' Thorin groaned hoarsely.

Brann looked at him shyly and as Thorin thought that she might pull away she moved her other hand down to open the laces of his trousers.

'There are other ways I can please you.' Brann stated quietly. She had often heard women in her old village talk about it, but now that she actually had to do it herself she was insecure. As she freed Thorins manhood from the fabric Brann hesitated at its impressive girth. She had seen many naked men already, mostly when they had been wounded and needed treatment, but that had been different. Carefully she closed her fist around Thorins erection and heard him hiss quietly. Brann slowly moved her fist upwards and then down again and trailed her thumb over the silky tip before letting it slide back down with the rest of her hand. She repeated the movement a few times and Thorin nearly went insane under her soft touch. Crushing their lips together in a fierce kiss Thorin cupped Branns hand around his erection and guided it.

'Harder my love.' Thorin groaned between the kisses and moaned deeply as Brann quickened her pace and her grip became more firm.

Brann felt Thorin thrust his hips upwards and tried to adjust her moves to his thrusts. As Thorins head fell back against the armchair Brann started nibbling her way along his jaw, over his beard and down the skin over his throat.

Thorin melted under his wifes touch, he felt incredibly hot and close to his release. As he felt Branns soft lips on his skin he let go and a hot white stream shot over his and Branns hands. Panting heavily Thorin cupped Branns face and kissed every inch he could reach. He slowly tried to standup, but his knees buckled and he only managed to fall on his knees and gently lay Brann down on the single fur in front of the fireplace. Taking off his shirt he cleaned himself and Brann before tossing the fabric away. He leaned over Brann, slowly moving his hand up her side and carefully cupping her breast. Bran gasped nervously and Thorin reminded himself to move gently. He circled around her nipples with the callous tips of his fingers, smiling as they reacted to his touch. As he moved his palm over them Brann arched her back in delight, silently begging him to continue. Thorin leaned down to kiss her and continued massaging her breasts. Branns hands moved through Thorins hair, keeping them from falling between their faces. As Thorin nibbled down the soft skin of her neck Brann could not hold back a moan, which made Thorins manhood twich in newly arousal.

'Woman, you will be the death of me.' Thorin whispered as his lips joined his hands and made Brann cry out quietly. He licked and sucked at the nipples, feeling Brann becoming undone under his hands. Trailing wet kisses down her body Thorin moved to the triangle of soft curls between her legs.

'There is your hair.' he commented and made Brann laugh quietly. As he kissed and licked the skin over her curls Brann moaned more loudly and lifted her hips to meet his lips. Thorin gently spread Branns legs and focused his attention on her thighs before pausing and looking up to his inexperienced wife. 'I will not hurt you.' he promised her and Brann nodded while watching Thorin lower his head between her legs. She was about to ask what he was doing as his lips met her folds and Brann let out a surprised cry. She pulled back out of reflex and Thorin gently held her in place by grabbing her thighs. With a smirk he started licking her folds and Brann could not decide wether she was embarassed or turned on by his ministrations.

'Relax.' Thorin mumbled and waited till he felt Brann go limp in his arms. 'You will like it.'

He let his tongue trail over her folds and the small sensitive pearl and tasted her wetness mixing with his saliva. As he plunged his tongue into her warmth Brann cried out in surprising pleasure.

She had never felt anything like this before. Brann felt as if she was burning out from the inside and Thorins lips and tongue showed her pleasures she had never felt before. Her whole body was aching for him and her abdomen twisted under everyone of Thorins kisses and licks. As his tongue entered her she cried out of pleasure and tugged at his hair, pulling him even closer to her. Thorin chuckled lightly and continued pushing his tongue in and out of her warmth, making her tugg at his hair even more. The slight pain made him more eager for her and with a last lick over her pearl and one more thrust he send her over the edge in a powerful orgasm. Thorin pulled back and looked down at the beautiful young woman sprawling underneath him, panting erratically. His member was already halfway ready again, but Thorin did not want to rush anything.

'I told you that you would like it.' Thorin smirked at Brann and leaned on his elbow to watch his wifes breath calming down. His free hand moved over body and Brann purred under his touch.

'Can we do that again?' she asked and gave Thorin a sheepish smile.

Chuckling quietly Thorin laid down beside his wife and pulled her close. 'Anytime my love, anytime.'


	15. Chapter 15

**I will be going to see the movie in an hour! soooooooo excited! ok breathe, breathe...**

**I decided that the ranger does not deserve a name, so he will stay "the ranger" in my story.**

Thorin and Brann woke up the next morning, freezing and stiff. They had fallen asleep in front of the fire the last night, wrapped into the arms of the other. Now, the fire had gone out and the night on the hard floor made their backs and necks hurt.

'Durin.' Thorin groaned and stretched his aching back. Some of his bones cracked as he stood up, prompting Brann to chuckle.

'It seems that I married an old dwarf.' she joked and cocked an eyebrow at Thorin who smirked at her comment.

'You are calling me _old_? I will show you how _old_ I am!' Thorin called out, leaped back down and grabbed Brann by her waist, lifting her back up with him. He threw her over his shoulder and smiled at her halfheartly attempts to fight him. Brann laughed as Thorin grabbed her behind to steady her on his shoulder and walked to their bedroom.

Thorin lowered his wife onto the soft mattress and leaned over her, capturing her wrists in his hands. He pinned her to the bed with his weight and started trailing wet kisses down the side of her neck, down to her breasts. Branns chuckles turned to moans and she arched her back to press herself into the warm body of her husband. She felt Thorins hard member on her thigh and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close. Feeling her thighs on his sides Thorin moved his hands down to caress the soft skin of his wifes legs and relished in her moans. His hand was about to move to the warmth between her legs as someone knocked on the door.

Groaning irritatedly Thorin pulled back and Brann tried to cover herself with the sheet.

'Master dwarf!' it was the rangers voice. 'Master dwarf, your presence is required before the town´s council! Open the door!'

'What does he want?' Brann frowned at her husband who was already getting dressed.

'I'll find that out. Stay here.' Thorin told her. Before he turned away he captured Branns lips in another passionate kiss and groaned as the ranger hammered his fist against the door repeatedly. Ripping himself away from from his wife Thorin left their bedroom and closed the door. Straightening his aching back Thorin walked to the door and collected Branns dress in the way. As he opened he looked right into the rangers smug face.

'What do you want?' Thorin snarled and noticed that the rangers gaze drifted to Branns dress in Thorins hands. The rangers expression darkened and now it was Thorins turn to look smug.

'The council awaits you.' the ranger informed him. 'They have an offer to make to you.'

Thorin nodded and looked back at the bedroom door before he followed the ranger out.

'Don´t worry, I am sure that your lovely wife will managed a few moments without you.' the ranger stated with a acid voice which made Thorin clench his hands into fists. But for peace´s sake he refrained from giving a comment.

Brann had listened at the door and sneaked back to the bed as she heard the door close and Thorins heavy footsteps leading away from their home. She hoped that everything was alright and started to get dressed with shaky hands. After a quick meal she paid a quick visit to the carpenters family and learned that the town was in tizzy. Orcs had been detected on the roads and reports had come in informing about raids in the nearby villages. The councilmen of Bree had asked some rangers to support the armed forces of Bree and would ask Thorin to forge new weapons. Thorin had to thank the ranger for the flood of orders coming in, since the man had bragged with his new sword from the dwarven blacksmith. Brann felt a shiver run down her spine. She honestly hoped that the ranger would not get Thorin into trouble.

'Brann, your husband is returning home.' Elsa told her and smiled as Brann rushed out with a quick goodbye.

Brann hurried to catch up with Thorin who turned around as he heard his wife call out for him. As he saw her running towards him his frown vanished and a smile greeted Brann as she landed in his arms.

'Careful, woman.' Thorin murmured although his heart jumped at Branns contact.

'I heard why the council called you in. Will you do it? Will you forge the weapons for Bree?' Brann asked curiously.

Thorin cocked an eyebrow at his young wife and laid an arm around her waist. 'I think its an honorable thing. The men of Bree need those weapons.'

'It will take alot of time.' Brann stated as a matter of fact and felt her heart grow heavy. They would have less time for themselves, then.

'Yes, it probably will.' Thorin did not notice his wifes trouble, he was still thinking about the meeting. As a warrior, the chance of battle and combat excited him and he was happy to have a meaningful task appointed to him.

Brann saw the fire in her husbands eyes and sighed deeply. Thorin did not only have to do this, he wanted to do this. And she would not stop him.

But suddenly Brann had an idea. 'You will need help, won't you?'

'Help with what?' Thorin was wondering where she was going with this.

'If you had a second smith you would be able to work faster?' Brann spoke out loud what she was thinking.

'Yes, of course. A dwarf from the Blue Mountains would be prefect.' Thorin slowly realised where Brann was going.

'We could invite Dis and the little ones. Dwalin could escort her here and help you in the forge.' Brann suggested and saw Thorins face lighten up. 'I am sure that Dwalin can rely his duties as the Mountains captain of the guards to another dwarf for a while.'

Thorin did think about it one moment. Dis, Balin and Dwalin were his loyal support in the Blue Mountains. He hoped that Balin could stand his ground alone, but there was no reason he should not be able to. Thorin missed his family and friends and he did not have to think about his wifes suggestion longer than a brief moment.

'We could ask the towns council if we could build an additionals rooms to our house. It should be quite simple.' Thorin mused. Their house was barely big enough for both of them. Stopping in his tracks he grabbed Branns hand and turned around again, heading for the towns town hall.

'Where are we going?' Brann asked amused, following Thorin who nearly ran back up the street.

'To the town hall. Lets get that settled out.' Thorin told her and rushed back, hoping the councilman he had been talking to about the forging of the weapons was still there.

He was, as were several other councilmen. They listened to Thorins suggestion, but most frowned at his request to enlarge the smiths house.

'More dwarves in our town? What if even more will follow?' one of the older councilmen frowned at Thorin.

Enraged by his comment Brann stepped forward. 'So the dwarves are good enough to forge the weapons that will help protect this city from its enemies, but yet you deny them hospitality? The dwarves of Erebor are honorable citizens of Middle Earth and you have no right to judge them!'

Thorin looked at his young wife in surprise and the councilman frowned. 'I would suggest that you teach your wife some manners, master dwarf. She speaks her mind way to freely.'

Brann was about to give the man a piece of her mind as she felt Thorins hand on her arm. 'My wife speaks her mind whenever and wherever she wishes.' pausing to concentrate on the eldest councilman Thorin took another deep breath. 'And four more dwarves, all of them my kin, will surely not do any harm.'

The eldest councilman still thought about Thorins reqeust as Dorn made an entry. The carpenter stood aside of Thorin and Brann and adressed the councilmen.

'I am the carpenter of the town. I offer to expand the smithy and the house for master Thorin and his family.' he said determinately. 'The smith and his wife have already done alot of good and you will find no one in Bree who will talk ill about them. They are a real profit for Bree as well as the other dwarves will be.'

'I see that I do not have a choice.' the eldest councilman smirked. He had never been opposed to the idea from the start, but he could not override his collegues objections without a blink of his eye. 'Master dwarf, you will start with the forging of the weapons immediately. As soon as your kin will arrive the carpenter will have your home ready.'

'Thank you.' Thorin bowed his head slightly and walked back out with Brann and Dorn. Before he could say anything Dorn held up his hands.

'I know what you want to say, but hear me out.' Dorn asked. 'You and your wife have helped me and my family when we had no hope left. Your wife healed me and you opened your door to my wife and daughters. There is no way I can ever repay this, but at least I want to help you by expanding your home, so that your family has a nice place to stay.'

Brann looked at Thorin with an assuring smile and Thorin could not help but nod gratefully. 'Thank you, master Dorn.'

'You´re welcome.' Dorn smiled as they walked back to their homes.

Neither of them noticed the threatening shadow watching them from the corner of the Tavern.

Back at their home Thorin started working in the forge and Brann wrote a letter to the Blue Mountains, eager to have it delivered within the week. As she rushed out of the house and struggled with her coat she ran right into the ranger, who stood at their door with a satisfied smirk.

'Whats the rush, my beauty?' the ranger smiled at Brann and a cold shiver ran down her spine.

'I am not your beauty.' Brann tried to struggle against his grip on her, but the tall man was stronger than her.

'Why so offensive?' the ranger cocked his eyebrows at her in played hurt. 'I just got your husband a respectable job in this town. Don´t I deserve a bit of gratitude?'

'That depends of your understanding of gratitude. Get your hands off me!' Brann hissed and felt pure relief as the ranger let go of her arms.

'A little wildcat, I see what the dwarf sees in you.' the ranger glared at her with lustful eyes. 'Remember who gave him the opportunity to work for your sake in this town. If the errands grow less you can find yourselves on the road again, threatened by orcs and other foul creatures. It would be a shame if a beauty like you would be captured by raiders. Awful folk, they are not demure with women. Although I have heard the same about dwarves. Say, does your husband treat you well?'

Brann felt her heart race at his words. The obvious threat did not bother her, if they would be thrown out of Bree they would return to the Blue Mountains. But she would never let that ranger threat her husband.

'You will leave right now or I will scream.' Brann snarled and glared daggers at the ranger who backed away with his hands held up.

'One day, you will remember my words, my beauty.' he promised and left with a smug smirk on his face.

With a shiver Brann turned to the smithy and quietly opened the door. Thorin was already hammering on a sword and did not notice his wife standing in the door. Brann leaned into the frame and watched her husband work, suddenly feeling safe and in peace. As long as he was at her side nothing could happen to her. And she would see to it that as long as she was at his side he would be safe from any perils that might befall them.

The following days Thorin and Brann had no time for each other. Thorin was working in the smithy all day and a decease had struck Bree which made children and old die of fever. Brann asked Thorin to stay in the smithy for a few days, so that she could care for the sick in the house and not infect the dwarf. Thorin objected at first, but this time Brann won the argument with reason and patience. After three days nobody died of fever anymore and things calmed down. The carpenter and some craftsmen came and expanded the house with two more rooms, only taking a few days. After two weeks the house had expanded and Brann felt exhausted. She still had to buy two beds and some furniture. She chose a bigger bed for the room she would give to Dis and her sons and a smaller bed for Dwalin. Two cupboards and two chests filled the rooms perfectly and there was still space for some extra decoration. Dorn and Elsa helped her out with the furniture and Brann was happy about their presence. As long as the carpenters family was with her and Thorin the ranger would refrain from visiting too often. One day Dorn spoke to Brann in private.

'Be careful, Brann.' he told her quietly. 'That ranger has set eyes on you for a long time now. When he is drunk he tells his friends about how he is sure that you will succumb to his advances sooner or later. I know you won´t, but I am afraid that he might make you. Especially when he is drunk. He is a dangerous man, Brann.'

Brann nodded in gratefulness. 'Thank you for your warning, Dorn. But I can´t stay in my house all day long. I have customers and I have to go to the market. And I will not hide in fear for the rest of my life.'

Dorn nodded at Branns fire. 'I know that, but maybe you should at least take Elsa and the girls with you when you visit the market. You mostly do that anyway. The girls adore you and Elsa has found a friend in you. We are there for you, Brann. For you and Thorin.'

'Thank you, Dorn.' Branns voice was throaty. 'I really appreciate that.'

With a last nod Dorn bid goodbye and Brann walked back to the house. Brann had not told Thorin about the incident with the rangers a few weeks back, for she did not want to worry him. Her husband would also not accept the rough treatment of his wife by the ranger and would probably have beaten him into mulch. For peace´s sake Brann stayed quiet.

Thorin was already waiting in the kitchen and looked up to smile at his wife.

'The house looks great, homely and neat.' Thorin stated. 'I never thought that I would have that feeling ever again.'

'What feeling?' Brann asked and laid her arms around her husbands shoulders.

'The feeling of home.' Thorin said quietly and he really meant it. Soon, Dis, his nephews and Dwalin would be here and Brann had turned the small house into a warm and welcoming home for all of them.

'Its not a mountain.' Brann stated quietly and Thorin nodded.

'No it is not. But don´t men say "Home is where the heart is"?' Thorin pulled Brann down onto his lap. 'Soon, all people precious to me will be here. This will be our home, Brann.'

Although Branns heart reached out for the loving words of her husband, she still had doubts. 'We will have to return to the Blue Mountains one day.'

'Yes, we will.' Thorin laid his forehead against hers. 'But until then our home will be here.'

They sat together for a while until Brann remembered that a letter had been delivered today. 'My goodness, I nearly forgot. This letter came in today. Dis and her boys will arrive in a few days, along with Dwalin. Balin sends us his love and assures you that everything is going great in the Blue Mountains. More from Dwalin when he arrives.'

Thorin took the letter out of his wifes hands and read it slowly. He was thankful for Balins support and felt a slight sting about the missing of his closest advisor. But here he had Brann, who had proven to be as much a good advisor as the older dwarf. He put the letter aside and turned Brann face towards him. As his lips met Branns they realised that they had not been close for three weeks. Every inch of Thorins body longed for his wife and this time he was afraid that he could not stop himself. But as he looked into Branns eyes he saw that she did not want to wait anymore either. There was a fiery determination in the young womans eyes and Thorin burned in the flames her eyes were radiating. Lifting her up bridal style Thorin walked to their bedroom and laid her down onto the mattress.

'I am sorry that I did not do this in our wedding night.' he whispered and leaned over her.

'You can make it up to me anytime now.' Brann smiled shyly and pulled him down for a kiss. As her tongue entered his mouth Thorin stopped thinking.

**I am so sorry for the cliffhanger. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, their first night together! You know what I mean :) Don´t hate me if their first time is not as wonderful as expected, but its Branns first time so its not supposed to be great for her. **

Neither of them had planned this, it just happened. The growing trust and affection over the last weeks and the prospect of not being alone too often anymore when Thorins relatives were around pushed Brann and Thorin into giving in to their needs. Thorin kissed his wife hungrily and moved his hands down her body, swiftly opening the laces of her dress. They had already kicked off their boots and soon Branns dress slid down the bed and joined them on the bedroom floor. Brann tugged at Thorins shirt, searching for his skin. Her hands stroked down his neck and moved further through his opened shirt, trailing over his chest. While Thorins lips sucked at her neck Brann managed to take of his shirt, opening all the buttons so that he did not have to pull it over his head and break the contact to her skin. Thorins beard scratched over her soft skin and his lips left bruises. Moaning deeply under her husbands lips Brann let her hands stroke over Thorins hard abs, his chest, over his shoulders and arms and back again. She loved touching the hard muscles and the skin covered with hair, thicker hair over the upper body.

'Such curious hands.' Thorin smirked against her skin. Trailing kisses over her throat and down her chest Thorin slowly opened the laces of Branns undergarment and pulled her up into a sitting position, so that the white fabric fell down her shoulders. Brann lowered her head and her hair fell over her upper body like curtains. With a quiet growl Thorin grabbed the streaks of hair and tugged them back over her shoulder. He let the callous palms of his hands move over Branns body, down to her breasts and pressed her back into the mattress. His hands moved further down her sides, pushing off the fabric of the undergarment. Thorin swallowed hard as he looked down at the naked woman underneath him, her chest heaving under quick and tensed breaths. He knew that he had to move slow. His doubts were still there, he was aware of the fact that their first time would not please his wife, that it would hurt his wife, but there was no way around it. He would try to make it as easy as possible. Kissing her passionately Thorin tried to concentrate on her pleasure and moved his hand down between her legs, gently massaging her folds. Brann firstly stiffened, but relaxed slowly and held on to his broad shoulders. Thorin took one of her hands and kissed its palm, slowly moving up the inner side of her arm, placing wet kisses over her body till he reached the spot his fingers had attented to before. Gently spreading her legs Thorin started kissing her warmth and licked over her folds. Brann arched her back in delight and moaned as Thorins attention focused on the sensitive spot between her legs. Now that she knew what Thorin was doing she relaxed completely and gave into her passion. As Thorin tongue entered her she rammed her fists into the sheets and tugged at them hard. It was even better than the first time when she was new to the pleasure of the marital bed.

Thorin could feel her growing wetness and moved back to Branns lips, placing wet kisses over her belly and her breasts on his way up. He kissed her and made her taste herself, diverting her as he slowly slid a finger inside of her. Brann gasped into the kiss and grabbed her husbands hand between her legs in reflex. As Thorin started to circle his finger inside of her Brann let out a chocked cry and looked at him insecurely.

'Shhh...its ok. Just relax.' Thorin whispered and nuzzled her nose with his. She was still wet and he slowly pulled out his finger to push it back in again. This time Brann could not hold back a louder and passionate cry and her head fell back into the pillows. She grabbed Thorins shoulders and the dwarf could feel her nails dig into his flesh. He pushed his finger into his wife knuckledeep and Brann saw stars as he brushed the sensitive knot inside of her. As Brann had relaxed enough and pushed her hips against Thorins hand he quickly added a second finger, gently preparing his wife for more. Brann was so tight that Thorins worry to hurt her grew with every moment, but it was too late to stop and Brann would probably never forgive him if he did not claim her this night.

Brann arched her back as Thorin pushed in two of his fingers, stretching her slowly and with utter gentleness. She could see that he was more than ready, his member was fully errect, pressing against her thigh hot and hard. The thrusts of his fingers drove her mad and Brann felt her climax build up inside of her. As Thorin pressed his palm against her clit her world exploded into bright stars.

Thorin used his wifes orgasm to position himself at her entrance. Indeed he could push himself inside until he felt her barrier. Brann stiffened the moment Thorin was pressing against her maidenhead. So far she only felt stretched and filled, but she feared the next step. It had been wonderful until that moment and Brann wanted more. Wrapping her legs around Thorins waist she started pushing his hips towards her, urging him to push further. She looked up into his blue eyes, which had become dark of passion, and took a deep breath.

Thorin lost himself in Branns warm brown eyes which looked at him full of desire and trust and pushed himself deeper into her until he felt something inside of her tear around his member. Brann hissed and squeezed her eyes shut, tears filling her eyes. The pain was flashing through her whole body and she stiffened immediately. Her inner resistance made it even worse and her whole abdomen clenched, sending new waves of pain through her shaking body. Thorin stopped immediately as he saw the tears in Branns eyes. He wanted to pull out instantly, but Branns legs kept him close.

'No.' Brann felt tears run down her face, but she knew that she had to go through it.

'I am hurting you.' Thorins voice sounded pained. 'I swore that I would not hurt you.'

Brann tried to breathe through the pain. 'You will hurt me more when you turn away from me again. Don't do this to me, melehkuh.'

Thorins heart missed a beat as he heard the Khuzdul word out of his wifes mouth. She had called him "my king". He realised how much their affection had grown in the last weeks. Pressing his lips against hers he started moving again and tried to be as gentle as possible. Rolling his hips back and forth he gently pushed himself in and out of his wife. Brann was so tight that Thorin only needed a few thrusts to reach his climax. His breath came erraticaly and he immediately rolled over to not crush Brann under his weight. As she lay on top of him Thorin gently wiped away her tears and kissed the tip of her nose.

'I am sorry.' he whispered between the kisses.

'Don't be.' Brann felt a burning ache between her legs and as she looked down she saw blood on the sheet and on her thighs. As she heard Thorin gasp she turned to him reassuringly. 'This is normal, don't worry.' She slid down of the bed and tried to ignore the pain as she walked to the bucket of water they kept to clean themselves.

Thorin buried his face in his hands as he sat up in bed. He saw Brann limp to the waterbucket to clean herself and saw the bloodstain on the sheet and his stomach clenched in regret. After a moment he felt small hands on his arm. Brann had sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at him lovingly.

'Stop worrying, I am fine.' she assured him, but Thorin only snorted.

'I hurt you and made you bleed.' he stated with a thick voice. 'I did not want that, but I could not hold back.'

'Listen to me.' Brann took his face between her hands and kissed him gently. 'I am fine. It is supposed to hurt. And I am supposed to bleed. And you are supposed to repeat this until it does not hurt anymore.'

Thorin did not know if he could ever touch Brann again without thinking of her pained face, but as she laid down in bed at his side and her hands moved over his chest he felt his passion for her grow again. He loved the way his wife played with his chest hair, how she looked at her fingers wringling in the thick hair and how she smiled dreamingly. They stayed like that for a few moments, silently enjoying each others company.

'What are you thinking about?' Thorin asked and stroked her hair.

Brann smiled at him shyly. 'I am thinking that you are my bear.'

Thorin laughed quietly. 'Your bear? Why a bear?'

'Well you are so strong, hairy and you growl alot.' Brann blushed slightly, but she grinned as Thorin continued chuckling.

'Bears are scary.' Thorin muttered.

'You are, too.' Brann answered honestly and chuckled as she saw Thorin look at her in surprise. 'As if you wouldn't already know that.'

'Were you afraid of me?' Thorin tried to hide the hurt in his voice, but he was not successful. Brann could see the hurt in his eyes and hear the shaking in his voice.

'I don't know. Maybe. I was...impressed and maybe daunt.' she smiled and stroked over his beard. 'But I am not afraid anymore.'

'Why? Why were you afraid of me?' Thorin wanted to know.

Brann looked at him with a frown. 'Well, you always have such a thunderous expression on your handsome face, your eyes burn into people like fire although they have the color of ice and you are so hard. Everything is hard, your expression, your body, your bearing...' she slapped Thorin as he chuckled.

'Forgive me, but I cannot help but feel drawn to you when you talk about me being _hard__.' _Thorins chuckle turned into a laugh as Brann begann to playfully punch him with small and quick fists. With a smirk Thorin grabbed her wrists and turned her over, so that he was leaning over her. As he kissed her passionately Brann felt a tingling sensation between her legs, although she still felt sore. The throbbing pain between her legs had not gone yet and Brann hoped that she would soon be well enough to repeat this night, maybe without the mindblowing pain this time. Thorin broke the kiss before it started to get out of hand and leaned his forehead against hers.

'Does it still hurt?' he asked and looked at Brann with such puppy eyes that Brann had to grin.

'Of course it does.' she could not help but chuckle. 'But you'll be the first to know when I can give it a try again.'

'Are you sure that you still want a rough, hard, scary and hairy dwarf?' Thorin scoffed and nuzzled her nose.

'I would never want anyone else.' Brann trailed her hands down Thorins back and send shivers down his spine. With a chocked growl Thorin pressed his hips against Branns body making her feel his anew errection. Branns pain was soon replaced by a warm and comfortable feeling, but she did not dare to go further again. She gently pressed her hands against Thorins shoulders to ask him to stop and Thorin nodded silently. 'I'm sorry.' she whispered, but Thorin pressed a finger on her lips.

'Don't.' Thorin replaced his finger with his lips. 'You are wonderful, Brann, my love. And you make me so happy.'

Brann felt tears fill her eyes and moved closer to Thorin as he laid down beside her.

'I love you, my bear.' she whispered and closed her eyes, leaning against his shoulder and pressing her face into the nape of his neck.

Thorin had stopped breathing as he heard her whisper. He felt her breath tickle his throat and felt her body press against him, her warm skin burning on his skin. She was fast asleep before he realised that he had not said that he loved her back. He kissed her hair before he closed his eyes to drift into a peaceful slumber.

Brann woke up early the next morning. She was still in Thorins arms, but his quiet snore told her that he was still fast asleep. Sitting up in bed and trying to ignore the stinging pain between her legs Brann looked down at her husband. She had told him that she loved him last night and she knew that she was speaking the truth. Over all this time she had learned to accept her fate and her life at Thorins side had been full of emotions and incidents, both good and bad. But exactly this had welded them together.

Brann got dressed quietly and began to prepare breakfast. She made some semolina pudding and while it cooked she strode through the two additional rooms, testing them on their comfort. She laid out a long carpet in Dis room and made sure that Dwalin had enough space for his armor and weapons. Brann hoped that Fili and especially little Kili would not be too bored in their house. There were no playtoys and no other things for small dwarflings to play with. Maybe she would ask the carpenter to make her some wooden toys. As she opened the windows for some fresh air she caught a glimpse of the misty streets of Bree. It was a nice little town with nice people, but Brann had to admit that she had felt more comfortable with the dwarves under the mountain. The encounter with the dwarves had surprised her. They had been nothing like men said they were. Branns own father had said them to be greedy, overly stubborn and egoistic. Up until now Brann had not witnessed a dwarf acting greedily or egoistic. As far as the stubbornesss was concerned Brann had to admit that they were, but that was a trait which should be accepted by other races. Men were said to be weak, elves were said to be introverted. Since Brann could be quite stubborn herself the dwarvish trait did not bother her that much. And at the moment she felt happy. Although the previous night had been painful, Thorin had shown her how much she meant to him. The look on his face as he realised that he had hurt her had almost broken Branns heart. She planned to show him that everything was alright as soon as possible. It would not be that soon, Brann still felt pained when she walked or sat down, but she hoped that they would be able to repeat their night before Dis came.

Brann jumped as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

'Good morning, my love.' Thorin whispered into her ear from behind her. He had found his wife in the new room, staring at the bed with an unreadable expression on her face. He only hoped that she did not have any second thoughts about their relationship. He was relieved as Brann turned around and gave him an open and loving smile.

'Good morning.' she felt a warm tingle as she turned around in his arms. Brann felt safe everytime Thorin had his arms around her. He was so strong and confident that Brann felt as if nothing could ever come close to her.

'How are you?' Thorin asked and looked ather worriedly.

'I am fine.' Brann assured him. 'A little bit sore, but fine.'

'If I had known that it would be that painful...' Thorin started without knowing how to end the sentence.

'Then what?' Brann asked. 'Then you would probably have seeken that kind of comfort with another woman again.'

Brann had not planned to say this, it had just slipped out. She bit her tongue and slapped herself mentally. They had come to Bree to start over and bringing up their past failures would only ruin what they had now.

'I am so sorry, I should not have said that.' she murmured as she saw the hurt in Thorins eyes.

'No, you are right, my love. If even possible I hurt you even more that night than this night.' Thorin tightened his grip on her. 'I promise you that it will never happen again. Because...I love you, too.'

Thorin took his wifes chin and pulled her down for a soft kiss. This morning life was perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

'You look different today, Brann.' Elsa, the carpenters wife, greeted Brann as they met on the way to the market.

Brann looked caught and stared at her feet, not knowing what to say. Elsa could not know what happened last night, or could she?

'Don't look down at your feet, dear. Its normal to glow like you do when two people take that important step.' Elsa smirked as she saw Branns shocked face.

'How do you...how could you?' Brann was almost speechless. 'Is it that obvious?'

'It is to me.' Elsa smiled. 'You and your husband have been visibly lost as you came here. I do not know what happened between you and I do not want to know. But with time you found your way and the innocent looks you exchanged proved to become more. And there is only one thing that can make a woman smile like that.'

Brann could not help but smile again and Elsa grinned as they walked down to the market side by side.

'May I ask you something?' Brann had thought about asking Elsa about it all morning, but she had not dared so far.

'Of course! You can ask me anything.' Elsa nodded and looked at Brann curiously.

Brann bit her lip. 'It _is _only the first time that hurts, right?'

Elsa looked at the young healer with a surprised look. 'The first time is never good for the woman. But it will get better everytime. Especially when the two people involved love each other that dearly. Don't worry, it will get better.'

'I know that as a healer I should know that, but...its different when I am involved myself. And Thorin...he...' Brann blushed furiously. 'He is _big_.'

Elsa laughed at Branns words which came out quiet and chocked. The young healer was so innocent and unexperienced that it amused Elsa.

'You will have a wonderful time, believe me.' Elsa blinked at the young woman. 'Thorin loves you very much, I can see it in his eyes. And you love him, too. _Thats _all that matters.'

'Thank you, Elsa.' Brann smiled at her friend and hugged her. 'I am so happy to have you as a friend.'

'And I that I have you.' Elsa smiled warmly. 'I hope that we will still stay in touch when your sister in law comes here?'

'Of course!' Brann assured her. 'Dis is a great dwarf, you will like her.'

Thorin took a deep breath of relief as he saw Brann and Elsa return from the market. Everytime Brann left the house Thorin was afraid that the ranger might follow her. But today they seemed lucky. He watched as Brann and Elsa bid their goodbye and the carpenters wife blinked at his wife for a last time before she entered her house. Brann had a huge grin on her face as she walked towards the smithy and Thorin chuckled as it became even wider as she saw him standing in the doorway. Brann ran the last few steps and jumped into Thorins waiting arms. The dwarven blacksmith and his wife slammed the door shut as they stumbled into the smithy, laughing.

The ranger stood at the end of the street watching the smithy. He frowned as he saw Brann and Thorin disappear into it. This was not going according to his plan. The arrogant dwarf should have driven his wife into the rangers arms and not the other way around. Slowly he moved down the street and walked towards the smithy. He could hear Brann laugh as he knocked onto the door. The dreamingly smile on her face died away as she saw him as her husband opened the door.

'Master dwarf.' the ranger greeted Thorin coldly. 'You have work to do. The weapons need to be ready when the days are getting longer. I suggest you focus on _that._'

'I suggest you worry about your own business, keeping the people of Bree safe.' Thorin answered firmly. 'I assure you that the work will be done.'

'I hope that you are right, for your sake.' the ranger warned him. 'The people of Bree do not like their trust kicked in the dust by a dwarf and his _kin_.' he spat out the last word.

Thorin was about to give the arrogant man a piece of his mind and Brann stepped forwards.

'We should leave my husband to his work. And I am sure that you have important business to attend to, master ranger.' Brann said through clenched teeth. Thorin looked as if he wanted to hit the ranger and she was fighting to not beat him to it.

Surprisingly the ranger nodded and backed away. Brann rushed to their house and closed the door behind her after sending Thorin a reassuring glance. With a last glare Thorin looked at the ranger and slammed the door shut in front of his nose. The man clenched his teeth and turned away from the dwarfs home. He would take the woman one day, he was patient.

Brann watched the ranger leave from the kitchen window. Subconsciously she moved her hand to the dagger Thorin had given her. With the tip of her finger she caressed the blue saphire on top of the handle. Sighing she put it back into her coat and hoped that she would never have to use it. She started to prepare lunch as she saw Thorin walk to the market in a hurry. He had not told her that he would leave and Brann worried that he might run into the ranger again. She was about to follow him as she stopped herself. She trusted him and he would not jeopardize their future in the town by causing trouble. Thorin was a hothead, but he was also the most responsible person Brann knew. She concentrated on lunch and jumped as the door flew open and Thorin stood in the doorframe. The look he gave her was a mixture of love and longing and he made Brann toes curl.

'You are in time for lunch.' Brann smiled at him. She noticed that he was hiding something behind his back. 'Come in. And what are you hiding from me?'

Thorin came in slowly and shoved the door shut with his foot. He walked over to Brann and nuzzled her hair with his nose. Brann smiled and leaned back into him. As she turned around she saw a pot with flowers in Thorins hands. It was blue forget-me-not, the same color as Thorins eyes.

'Thorin, they are beautiful!' Brann gasped and looked at her husband. 'And in a pot!'

'I would hate killing the flowers in the color of Durin.' Thorin smirked. 'We could plant them in front of our door when they get bigger.'

Brann looked at Thorin with so much love that the dwarf king almost forgot to breathe. 'Yes, we could. Is that why you rushed to the market moments ago?'

Thorin smiled sheepishly. 'I saw one of the neighbours boys return with these flowers and I thought that they are perfect for you. He told me where to find them and since the market closes around midday thought I'd hurry and surprise my lovely wife with flowers. I should have done that earlier.'

Thorin placed the flowers into Branns hands and kissed her softly. Brann leaned into the kiss and moaned happily.

'Lunch is burning.' Thorin mumbled into the kiss and smirked as Brann jumped away from him, quickly placing the flowers on the table and taking the pan off the fire, cursing.

Thorin laughed quietly and helped his wife with the plates. He had met Rose and Margret at the market and they had told him that there would be a feast in Bree this evening. The two girls invited him and Brann, but Thorin had wanted to ask Brann first.

'What troubles you, Thorin?' Brann sat down beside him and frowned. 'You are so silent. Not that you usually talk alot...'

Thorin smirked at his wifes remark and took her hand. 'There is a feast in Bree this evening and the carpentes girls invited us. Since we are living here it may be wise to socialise a bit. What do you think?'

'A feast? Eating, drinking and dancing?' Brann smiled as Thorin nodded. 'I have one condition.' Thorin cocked his eyebrow at her as she continued. 'I will only dance with my husband.'

With a big grin Thorin pulled her onto his lap and kissed her hungrily. 'I will see to it that your wish is granted.'

Later that evening Brann looked at her wardrobe and tried out half of it. The only dark blue dress she had was a fine dress, which was not suitable for such an event. Grumbling Brann threw one dress after the other onto the bed and did not notice Thorin standing in the door smiling at his wife.

'Don't tell me that you have nothing to wear.' he smirked and made Brann jump.

'I have too much to wear.' Brann mumbled and Thorin took the opportunity to grab his wife and swirl her around in her undergarment.

'I could change that.' he smirked and made her laugh. He loved her laugh so much that he did not know how he could ever have lived without it. He was surprised as Brann took his face into her hands and kissed him passionately. Her body pressing against his made him dizzy and Thorin felt his control crumble. As a knock on the door disturbed their privacy Thorin growled irritatedly.

Brann sighed and grinned at him. 'You go, I can't open the door in my undergarment.'

'I am not sure if I can open it myself.' Thorin smirked and pressed his hips against Branns waist, causing her to grin sheepishly.

'Brann! Its me, Elsa! We are going to pick you up in a few moments, alright?' Elsa yelled through the door, obviously amused.

'See you then!' Brann yelled back and chuckled at Thorins shocked face. 'What? That saved us from opening the door. Quickly, help me chose a dress.'

Thorin smiled at her and went for a dark red dress. He chose a brown tunic matching her dress and soon the two of them headed out with Dorn, Elsa and their daughters.

As usual Thorin and Brann met curious glances, but today they did not bother. They were out with their friends and they planned to enjoy this evening. Dorn and Thorin had ale and Elsa and Brann went for mead. Rose and Margret sat with the other children and enjoyed a cheerful evening away from their parents. The four adults talked and Thorin found Dorns business quite interesting. Dwarves rarely worked wood and Thorin was eager to learn more about it. Elsa and Brann talked and chuckled and Thorin felt his cheeks redden at Elsa blinks. He did not even want to know what they were talking about. After dinner the musicians started to play, they started with songs to not get the people dancing directly after eating.

A woman started singing a song which made Thorin humm along quietly, so that only Brann could hear.

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

_All the pain, the tears I cried_

_Still you never said goodbye and now I know_

_How far you'd go_

_I know I let you down_

_But it's not like that now_

_This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be, all that you want_

_And gather myself together_

_Cause you keep me from falling apart_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever_

_To get you through the day_

_And make everything okay_

_I thought that I had everything_

_I didn't know what life could bring_

_But now I see, honestly _

_You're the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe, cause you are here with me.  
_

Brann closed her eyes and leaned against Thorins shoulders. Hearing him humming in his deep voice and listening to the lyrics made her feel lightheaded. Thorin knew that people were watching them, but he did not care. He placed a gentle kiss on Branns forehead and smiled at her lovingly as she looked up at him. Elsa looked at them and gave Dorn a nudge.

'When was the last time you looked at me like that?' she asked him.

'A few moments ago, when you weren't looking.' Dorn smirked and kissed his wife on the nose.

Brann smiled at Dorns sweetness and was about to turn back to Thorin as she felt a cold shiver run down her back. As she turned around she saw the ranger sitting in a corner watching her and Thorin. He cocked an eyebrow at her and raised his mug to greet her. Brann quickly turned around and met Thorins worried look. He looked past her and saw what, or better say who, had worried Brann that much. The dwarf firmly put a hand around his wifes waist and pulled her close. In that moment a merrier music started playing and people were rushing to the middle of the place to dance. Dorn and Elsa went to dance and Brann was about to follow them as she saw Thorin stiffen. Brann had never thought about it, but to her Thorin did not seem to be much of a dancer. He did look uncomfortable.

'Not a dancebear, are you?' she asked him and made him chuckle.

Thorin seemed to wake up from his petrified state and grabbed her hand. 'I promised you a dance with your husband. I did not promise you a good dance.'

Brann smiled as he led her to the dancing floor. Neither of them knew the dance so they tried to adapt to the steps and swirls by learning by doing. They learned quite fast and soon Thorin was swirling Brann around in circles, making her hair fly around and cover her face. Thorin then realised for the first time that Brann was not wearing any braids like dwarves did. He could not believe that he never noticed that before. To him Brann had never been a dwarf and therefore she did not need braids. But seeing her hair cover her beautiful face made him think about putting some into her mane if she wished to.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Brann smiled at him.

'You have too much hair.' Thorin stated and made Brann laugh.

'I thought that dwarves liked that?' Brann teased him and threw her arms around his neck. They swirled over the dancefloor until Thorin felt dizzy. Feeling Branns body so close to him made him feel hot and his blood rushed into certain body parts. Brann noticed it and bit her lower lip as she looked at Thorin. People were watching, but Brann did not mind. She stayed close to Thorin as they left the dancefloor and told Rose and Margret to send their parents their regards. As they left the feast the ranger watched them with eyes turned to slits. His comrades laughed and teased him that the dwarf seemed to have something he had not, since his wife was that smitten with him. The ranger only rolled his eyes. He had always gotten the woman he wanted. And it would not be different this time. What could that dwarf give her what he could not?

Thorin and Brann nearly danced down the street to their home, laughing like two youngsters in love, not sensing any of the rangers dark thoughts. It had been a long time since Thorin had felt that way and he liked it. He liked not feeling the heavy responsibility of a king on his shoulders, but he knew that he had to get back to his duties sometime.

'You are thinking about your home again.' Brann looked at him closely. 'You miss the Blue Mountains.' she did not ask, she knew.

'I miss my friends and family.' Thorin admitted. 'But I do not miss the Blue Mountains. They are not my home.'

'Erebor is your home.' Brann remembered the night where he had told her all about the Lonely Mountain and how the dragon took it from the dwarves. 'Do you think that you will ever return?'

Thorin sighed and looked down at his feet. 'Erebor is lost to us. The dragon will guard the gold as long as he lives. His lifespan will outgoes ours and our grandchildrens.'

'And if you kill him?' Brann asked innocently.

Thorin frowned at his wife. 'Erebors whole army could not stand against him. How could we kill the beast now that we are deprived from our best weapons and armors?'

'There is always a way. Nobody and nothing is unscalable.' Brann said firmly. 'And I know one of the best blacksmiths from the Blue Mountains.'

Brann smirked at her husband and made him grin. 'One of the best?'

'Alright, _the _best!' Brann rolled her eyes in amusement. 'And with the biggest...ego I know.'

They had arrived at their home and Thorin pinned Brann against the main door. 'Rightly, I would say.' he grinned at her.

'Is that so? You are quite sure of yourself master dwarf.' Brann bit her lower lip and cocked an eyebrow at Thorin, knowing that these gestures had a provocative effect on her husband. Grinning, Brann left Thorin in front of the door. Thorin only looked at her and his eyes darkened of lust and desire. With a few big steps he had joined his wife in the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

Brann gasped for air as Thorin slammed her backwards against the wall beside the bed, but her gasp was caught with his lips kissing her hungrily. She could feel a hot throbbing between her legs as Thorins hands wandered over her body and lifted her leg, wrapping it around his waist. Thorin had longed for Brann all day, all evening and with every spark of his mind. Seeing her smile and laugh all day had warmed his heart and Thorin felt as if he could never be without it anymore. He placed gentle kisses along her jaw, down her neck and sucked at the soft skin of her nape. Brann had her hands buried in his hair and moaned quietly as Thorin lips moved over her skin. His passion was overwhelming and soon she found herself wanting more. She pressed her hips against Thorin and started unbottoning his shirt. Thorin pulled back and looked at his wife carefuly.

'Are you sure?' he asked her and Brann could see the worry and love in his eyes.

'Never been more sure.' Brann whispered and kissed him softly.

Thorin moved his hands down to her bottom and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed with a few quick steps. As they crushed into the mattress Brann managed to kick off her boots and wrapped her legs around Thorins waist. She pulled his shirt over his head and bit her lip at the sight of the broad shoulders and heavy muscles. Brann could not stop looking at her husband and Thorin watched her with an amused smirk.

'Like what you see?' he asked playfully.

'Very much.' Brann did blush a bit, but she knew that she had the same effect on Thorin as he had on her.

Thorin kicked off his boots and Brann began to open his trousers. She was surprised by her own boldness, but as Thorin laid on top of her naked she smiled at him dreamingly. She was still wearing all her clothes, but she wanted to relish in the sight of her husband a little bit more. She pushed Thorin back and Thorin sat down on his knees smiling at her. He knew what she wanted and he could be patient. At least for a while. Brann sat up opposite of him, trailing her fingers over the parts of his skin covered in hair, which was alot. The look in her eyes almost made Thorin mad. The young woman looked at him with an expression of love, mixed with innocent passion and desire. As her index finger trailed over his abs Thorin hissed and his hands moved to Branns dress to untie it. As her dress slid over her shoulders it was his turn to look at the body in front of him. Brann was still shy and unsure about her body and she blushed at the sight of Thorins eyes widening at the sight of her bare skin. Thorin pushed her backwards to the headboard and stripped her off the dress in the process.

'So beautiful.' he whispered hoarsely as he leaned over her and kissed her full lips. Brann arched into his kiss and moaned as she felt his callous palms on her sides. She could feel that Thorin was hesitating to go any further, so she grabbed his hand and moved it to her core, since she did need a bit of preparation. Thorin smiled into the kiss and began stroking her gently. As he entered her Brann gently bit his lower lip to chocke a gasp. Thorin arched his finger inside of her and brushed the sensitive knot which made Brann press into him even more. Thorin broke the kiss and looked into his wifes eyes. Her brown eyes were burning with desire for him and Thorin almost got lost in the deep gaze. Brann lifted her hands up to his face and began stroking his beard. Thorin loved the way Brann played with his facial hair. She stroked over every hair, over his cheeks, jaw and down his throat. Her lips followed her fingers and as Thorin added a second finger Brann gasped against his neck.

It was different this time. Thorin could feel that Brann was relaxed and ready for him. As he felt her wetness on his hand he pulled out and slowly positioned himself at her entrance. Branns breath accelerated and she stiffened. Thorin lowered his head to kiss her deeply and as his tongue entered her mouth he entered her. Feeling her tight and hot around him almost made him lose it, but he managed to stay immobile for a few moments for Brann to adjust.

Brann barely felt pain this time, she relaxed quickly and lifted her hips to meet Thorins groin. The feeling of being filled by him was almost too much and as Thorin began to move Brann could not hold back a loud moan. It was no comparison to their first time. Brann felt as if she was burning up from the inside and waves of pleasure made her feel lightheaded. Thorin slowly pulled out and pushed back in, hitting her sensitive area dead on target. Brann had her hands in Thorins mane and tugged everytime he brushed her sweet spot. Thorin lowered his lips to her neck, biting and marking her.

'Mine.' he whispered and send shivers down Branns spine. 'Mine.'

As Thorin began rolling his hips Brann let out a quiet cry and clung to her husbands shoulders. She could see his behind roll and pump into her and it aroused her even more. By now she was moaning at everyone of his thrusts and felt her climax build up inside of her. Their lovemaking was gentle and slow and Thorin thought that he would lose his mind. He had no idea how long he was already pushing himself into his wife, but he never wanted to stop and fought his climax as he felt it. Pinning her wrists over her head Thorin closed his lips over her breasts and made Brann arch her back in pleasure. He felt her long legs wrap around his waist and fastened the pace of his thrusts. As he let go of Branns hands they instantly moved over his arms to his back, digging the nails into his back. The slight pain aroused him even more and as he heard Brann whisper his name over and over again he let go. He felt Brann clench around him and came harder than ever, sending her over the edge with him. Thorin heard her cry of passion through a delirious mist and rode out his orgasm brushing over Branns clit sending her over the edge a second time. Her nails drew blood and Thorin bit into her shoulder as a response.

Brann was panting erratically and saw stars as she looked up to the ceiling. She had never before felt such a sensation as in Thorins arms and she was afraid that they would not get out of bed anytime soon, for she wanted to repeat this as long as they had their privacy. If Dis, her sons and Dwalin would be there they would have to be quiet and Brann was not sure if she could remain quiet in bed with Thorin. Elsa had been right, it had been wonderful. The first pain had gone as Thorin had begun to roll his hips and made gentle love to his wife. As Brann slowly came back to her senses she felt Thorins weight on her and chuckled.

'Thorin?' she asked hoarsely and only got a quiet humming as an answer. 'You are also as heavy as a bear.'

Thorin rolled down of her immediately and pulled out of her, making her gasp in protest. With a smirk he pulled her close into his arms and kissed her forehead. He looked down her smooth body and sighed with relief as he did not see any blood on her legs this time. Brann practically purred as she cuddled up at his side. She was already half asleep as Thorin pulled the sheet over her and wrapped her tightly into his arms. There was no need for words in that moment, they just laid with each other and relished in the warmth of the others body.

Out in the cold a dark shadow emerged from the shed of their house and made its way up the street. The ranger had followed Thorin and Brann to their house and had listened to their passionate lovemaking, wincing with everyone of Branns moans and cries. He had clearly underestimated the dwarf and did not see the love between the married couple. All he saw was the flourishing physical attraction between Thorin and Brann. Grinding his teeth the ranger returned to his friends and lots of ale, Branns passionate screams echoing in his ears. He had to get to the woman before the dwarf got his reinforcements from the Blue Mountains. He would strike tomorrow.

The ranger found Brann in front of the blacksmiths house the next morning. He could hear the dwarf working in the smithy. Brann had her back turned to him and was on her knees, planting the blue forget-me-not right and left of their door. With a dominant smirk the ranger approached Brann, ready to grab her and to shove her into the house, as a small voice adressed him from behind.

'Excuse me, is this the house of Thorin Oakenshield?' the small voice asked the ranger who jumped at the sudden interruption. He turned around and saw a blonde dwarfling standing behind him, looking up at him with big blue eyes. But then the dwarfling saw Brann and ran up to her with a triumphant squeak. Brann had already turned around and a cold shiver had run down her back as she had noticed the ranger standing behind her. But as she saw the dwarfling her face lightened up.

'Fili!' she exclaimed and caught the dwarfling who had jumped right into her arms. 'My goodness, what are you doing here? You were supposed to arrive in two days!'

'We hurried.' Fili grinned and yelled so loud that Brann and the ranger were close to a hearing loss. 'Mom! They are here!'

Brann, who had both hands full with Fili winced and wondered how something so small could possibly be that loud. The ranger only glared at them and turned to leave, but ran right into Dis.

'Excuse me, please get out of my way.' she muttered coldly, but smiled as she looked past him and saw Brann. The ranger only looked at Dis and straigthened his back.

'You are talking to the guard of this city. I suggest you be more polite or I will have to lead you out again.' he snarled.

'You lay a finger on me and your teeth will be at the gate before you are.' Dis growled and shoved her way past him.

The ranger only looked at her with an utterly shocked expression and left before he could completely lose face.

'Dis!' Brann rushed to the road supressing a chuckle and hugged her sister-in-law. 'I am so happy to see you! Is that little Kili?'

Brann looked down at the small dwarfling in Dis´arms who looked back at her with huge brown eyes, nearly covering half its face. Kili was instantly amazed by Branns long hair, grabbed a streak and started chewing on it. Brann laughed at the adorable dwarfling and took him into her arms.

'Where is Thorin?' Dis asked and lovingly looked at her son in the arms of his aunt.

'He is in the smithy, come with me. Wait! Where is Dwalin?' Brann noticed that he had not come yet.

'He will follow soon, he had a little quarrel with some rangers at the gate.' Dis stated with an amused expression, but quickly reassured Brann as she saw her worried face. 'Nothing that could not be settled with a few ales.'

None of the women noticed Thorin emerging from the smithy. He froze in midmotion as he saw his sister with Fili and Brann with Kili. Kili was chewing happily on Branns hair and Brann laughed and hugged him close. Thorin leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the sight. There stood what was left of his family. He had never thought of having children with Brann yet, but seeing her with Kili warmed his heart. After his intention to marry Brann had settled in, Oin had told him that the chance of a human woman and a dwarf conceiving a child was slim. That had never bothered Thorin, for he had Fili and Kili as his heirs, and he had never talked to Brann about the possibility of an own child. Their romance was still fresh and he smiled as he thought about the many years to come and the many years they could try for an own dwarfling.

Thorin was surprised that his sister had come to visit them in such a hurry. He hoped that she had only missed them and that it was nothing bad. He stepped out of the shadow of the smithy looking for Dwalin as Dis spotted him.

'Thorin!' she rushed towards him and nearly swept him of his feet as she landed in his arms. Thorin laughed as he hugged his sister tight.

Brann was still holding Kili and smiled at the happy reunion. A hint of guilt rose up inside of her. She was the reason Thorin was here in a city of men instead of with his family in his kingdom. But before Brann could linger in her dark thoughts Fili had already shoved her into the bundle of dwarves and Brann found Thorins as well as Dis arms around her. Fili and Kili were squeaking with joy as they found the arms of all three adults around them and Kili let go of Branns hair to grab a streak of Thorins hair to chew on.

'We missed you two.' Dis whispered. She saw Thorins worried face and smirked. 'Don't worry all is fine at home. Balin does very well!'

'Where is Dwalin? I thought he would accompany you!' Thorin frowned as he saw Branns worried face. 'Did something happen?'

'He got stuck at the pub, he will be here soon.' Dis assured him and noticed the couples worry. 'Why do you worry so much? I thought the men her were nice, at least you wrote so in your letter?'

'Most of them are.' Brann nodded. 'But...'

'But what?' Dis cocked an eyebrow at both her brother and her sister in law.

Brann sighed. 'I'll tell you everything when we are inside. You must be exhausted from the trip, please come in first.'

Thorin was restless about Dwalin. 'I will go to the pub and see to it that he does not get into trouble.'

'Oh yes? Since when are you the one to keep out of trouble?' Dis asked dryly.

Brann smirked at her comment and walked over to Thorin. 'Take Dorn with you. Please?' she insisted as she saw that Thorin was about to object. She touched his arms and looked at him pleadingly, a gesture she had often witnessed with her parents. And it worked.

'Fine.' Thorin grumbled. He kissed his wife on the lips and walked out to look for hte carpenter before heading to the pub.

Brann turned around and looked into Dis astonished face and Fili pouting.

'Ewwwww.' Fili muttered while his mother grinned.

'Why...look at you two!' she exclaimed. 'It actually worked? You are...' with a glance at Fili she swallowed what she was about to say and lifted her eyebrows questioningly.

Brann chuckled and blushed.

'I know that look. Lindin and I were always...' Dis stopped in midsentence and bit her lip. Lindin had been dead for almost two years now and she still felt a heartwrenching pain everytime she thought about him. If it had not been for her sons she would have succumbed to her misery.

Brann saw her pained face and sat down beside her, taking her into her arms. She did not say a word, for no words could ease the pain of loss for either of them. But she could feel Dis relax in the embrace. Sometimes it was enough only being there. Now the feeling of guilt grew as Brann thought about the fact that they had left Dis behind in her misery to work out their marital differences.

'Is that our room?' Fili came rushing back to the table, his eyes shining with excitement.

Brann smiled and helped Dis up who was still carrying Kili. 'I'll show you around. Our friend, the carpenter from across the street helped us to add two rooms to the house for you and Dwalin. I hope you like it?'

Brann knew that Dis was used to large and wide stone halls and chambers, but she had given extra thought to the decoration of Dis room. It was neat and comfortable and Brann had put a huge blanket over the bed, big enough to cover Dis and her sons.

'Brann, it looks wonderful!' Dis sighed and Fili immediately checked the huge bed.

'Will Dwalin sleep in here with us, too?' he asked innocently and Brann chuckled at the thought.

'Dwalin has his own rooms.' she told the dwarfling and watched him run to the next door in a hurry.

'I want to see! I want to see!' he yelled and Kili squeaked as if supporting his brothers request. Dis placed Kili onto the ground and he started to scramble towards Fili. At Branns questioning look Dis sighed.

'He is simply too lazy to walk. He can walk if he wants to, but I think that it is partly my fault, too. I just love carrying him around. I have the feeling that he is safer that way.' she explained and Brann could understand. She watched with an amused expression as Fili pulled his little brother up to his feet and tried to reach the door knob. Kili laughed as his big brother landed on his behind trying.


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

Thorin was on his way back together with Dwalin and Dorn as he heard a wooden rumble inside of the house. Terrified, the royal blacksmith ran to the door and rammed it open. The noise of playing children came to his ears and he saw Fili and Kili run around in the kitchen while Brann was chasing them. Dis sat in the armchair by the fire and was snoring quietly. Thorin had no idea how she managed to sleep in this noisy surroundings, but he guessed that she must haven been more tired than he had expected. Dwalin and Dorn had followed him closely and while Dorn seemed highly overwhelmed by the dwarvish noise level, Dwalin was about to join the chase.

Brann was about to turn as she bumped right into Dwalin with full force. The smaller, but sturdier, dwarf did not even stumble, but Brann went sprawling on the floor. Dorn could hide an amused smirk and Thorin chuckled at the sight but rushed to his wifes side to help her up. Dwalin saw the look Thorin and Brann exchanged and lifted his eyebrows right up to his mohawk. In the Blue Mountains Brann had mostly looked upon Thorin with a mixture of fear, respect and interest and Thorin had barely looked at her. Now, they were losing themselves in each others eyes and the soft touch added to the loving impression. The dwarf warrior had never expected Thorin and Brann to actually get that far.

'There you are! Is everything alright?' Brann asked Thorin and looked at Dorn and Dwalin. 'Dorn, thank you so much for accompaning Thorin.'

Dorn nodded. 'No problem. I will let you enjoy your family reunion.' he smiled and thanked the gods for his two calm and gentle daughters. He would have gone insane with two boys such as Thorins nephews.

After bidding him goodbye Brann turned to Dwalin. 'Are you insane getting yourself into trouble from the start? We were worried!'

Dwalin did not know wether to be amused or irritated by her open scolding. 'Happy to see you again too, girl.' he grumbled and to his relief he saw Brann blush slightly. That was the girl he knew.

'We are happy that you are here.' Brann told him softly. With a look at the still sleeping Dis she gestured Dwalin to follow her. 'I will show you to your room.'

Dwalin followed Brann to the room closest to the smithy and cocked his eyebrow as he entered the simple, but comfortable room.

'This chest is for your weapons and armory. You will not need those here.' Brann explained. 'If you need anything else, please tell me.'

Dwalin watched the young woman in surprise. Brann had turned from a shy and silent healer to a more confident and open woman. Thorins queen. His queen. She had shown great confidence and strength in the Blue Mountains already, but here she seemed more herself. This was her home and she owned the place.

'Thank you.' Dwalin was unsure of how to call her. He had always called her _girl _but this seemed somehow unfitting now.

'What happened?' Brann asked him worriedly. 'Why did you get into an argument with the city guard?'

Dwalin shrugged his shoulders. 'They said something dishonorable about the towns blacksmith and his wife. I could not let that go unpunished.'

Brann smiled at the dwarf with the mohawk. 'Let them talk. Nothing they could ever say will effect us.'

'They were talking about you. Nasty things.' Dwalin muttered. One of the rangers had talked about his comrade who had supposedly been on his way to seduce the blacksmiths wife.

Brann could guess what they had talked about. 'Have you told Thorin?'

'Not yet.' Dwalin shook his head and his mohawk.

'Then please refain from doing so.' Brann asked him. 'He would just get upset and its really not worth mentionning.'

Dwalin looked at his queen closely. 'Do not underestimate the men, girl. They tend to take what they desire. Thorin is an honorable dwarf, he would never touch you against your will. Don't think that the men in Bree will act the same way.'

'I know.' Brann blushed as she thought about Thorin and that he actually touched her now. 'But Thorin...I do not want him to get in trouble. Because of me.'

Dwalin watched Branns cheeks go pink and began to feel uneasy. It was obvious that Brann and Thorin had made some remarkable progress in their relationship and Dwalin had the dull feeling that their visit had interrupted something important.

'Just promise me that you will be careful.' Dwalin murmured and Brann nodded, as Thorin entered the room.

'What keeps you so long? The room is not that big to inspect.' he watched his captain of the guard and his wife closely. 'Is something wrong?'

Brann quickly shook her head and led both dwarves out of the room again. 'Everything is fine.'

Dwalin looked as if he wanted to say more and Brann already worried that he might talk to Thorin about the ranger as he told her something she would never have expected.

'I will need an additional bed. A smaller one.' Dwalin muttered and looked at Thorin and Brann sheepishly.

While Thorin merely slapped Dwalin on the shoulder Brann frowned surprised. 'Another bed? We thought that you would come alone. Your...wife...or your...woman can sleep in the bed with you.' Brann stuttered.

Thorin smiled at her lovingly and decided to tell her what he had also just known for a few hours. 'Dwalin has a daughter. Her mother was from the Iron Hills and died recently. She sent her daughter to the Blue Mountains to her father. She is twenty years old.'

'A daughter?' Brann was astonished. 'You have a daughter? And twenty? Thats smack in the middle of dwaven puberty isn't it?'

Dwalin nodded and Thorin looked at his wife with a worried expression. Three more dwarves were alot to handle, but four and one of them in puberty. But Brann was full of surprises.

'I'll get you a bed, _father_.' as Dwalin paled she chuckled. She would love to see Dwalin handle a dwarf, a female dwarf, going through puberty.

'Are you alright with this?' Thorin asked Brann as Dwalin had left to get his daughter. They were sitting down on their bed and enjoyed the few moments of peace. Dis was up and getting the two dwarflings to bed.

'Of course I am.' Brann nodded. 'And besides, I would never send any of your kin away. They are my family too now.'

Thorin leaned into Brann and kissed her softly. 'I love you, woman.'

'I love you more, my bear.' Brann whispered.

'Watcha doin'?' a small voice made them jump and Thorin pulled back his hand which had caressed Branns thighs. Fili stood in the door and grinned.

'Fili!' Dis called out for her son and scolded him. 'Your little brother is already in bed. You said you would always watch out for him. Off to bed, you rascal.'

Fili stormed away to Dis room, nearly knocking over everything in his way. Brann smirked at Thorins frown. 'You better get used to it. The peaceful and silent times in our home are over.'

Thorin burried his nose in the nape of her neck. 'You think so?'

'Hmmmmm and little chance for maritial duties.' Brann grinned as Thorin looked at her in a shocked expression.

'We will find time for that even if I have to take my wife to the forge for some privacy.' he growled and made Brann laugh. As Brann stood up from the bed Thorin pulled her back, so that she was standing between his legs. His hands moved to her back and her bottom and he nuzzled her breasts through her dress.

'Stop this.' Brann chuckled, but her hands moved through his mane. As they heard the front door open and close Thorin growled irritatedly and Brann removed his hands from her body hesitatingly.

'Do I have my own room?' a girls voice made Brann frown. 'This house is tiny!'

_Oh dear. _Brann took a deep breath as she entered the living room. A young dwarf girl stood in the middle of the room, her hands pressed into her hips.

'Are you the maid?' she asked Brann without sounding mean, she only sounded honestly surprised.

'Dwana!' Dwalin roared behind her and made both of them jump.

'Uncle Dwalin is back!' Fili came rushing out of Dis room, Kili stumbling after him on short legs. Dis ran after them with an irritated groan and Brann could hear Thorin slam his forehead against the doorframe in despair. Brann had to smile at the chaos and decided to make an end to it before Thorin threw them all out.

'ENOUGH!' she yelled as loud as she could and looked into six astonished faces. She stepped towards Dwana and smiled warmly. 'I am Brann and I hear that your name is Dwana? At your service. And no, I am not the maid. I am Thorins wife.'

Dwana looked at her with huge eyes. 'You are the queen of the Blue Mountains? But you are no dwarf!'

Dwalin rolled his eyes in despair and Brann felt Dis and Thorin tense. 'No, I am no dwarf. Is this a problem for you?'

Dwana seemed to think about it for a while. 'We will see.'

Dwalin and Thorin were opening their mouths to say something but Brann held up her hand. 'Fili, be a dear and take your brother to bed. Dwalin, you can show your daughter to your room. Dis, I would love to introduce you to our neighbours.'

Thorin grinned as he watched his wife take command and walked over to her as the others moved into their rooms as told. 'And what shall I do?'

Brann smiled at him warmly. 'Who am I to give commands to the king of the Blue Mountains?'

'You are the queen. My queen.' Thorin took her onto his arms and kissed her temple. 'I will do whatever you want.'

'Is that so?' Brann cocked an eyebrow at him and grinned. 'I am afraid that we can't do what we both want, so why don't you go to the forge with Dwalin and I will introduce Dis to Dorn and Elsa.'

Thorin hummed his agreement and kissed his wife before turning to the door. Brann walked to Dis room and peeked inside. Thorins nephews were fast asleep and Dis was rubbing her temples.

'Are you alright?' Brann asked her sister in law. 'We can postpone the meeting with our neighbours if you want.'

'No, now is a good time.' Dis sighed. 'I am sorry about Dwana. Her mother was from high birth and many of the dwarven nobles frown upon dwarven-human relationships. Dwana seems to be very much like her mother.'

'And you did not like her mother?' Brann smirked.

'Her mother was a bitch.' Dis grinned and looked into the bed to make sure that her sons did not catch her ranting. 'She was arrogant and ignorant. She was only interested in the pretty things in life.'

'Then why was she interested in Dwalin?' Brann moved her hand to her mouth. 'I am so sorry, that sounded horrible!'

She was relieved as Dis burst into laughter. 'Nobody understood why she was interested in Dwalin, not even Dwalin himself. But she did love him. At least for a while. As Dwalin followed our grandfather to the south she did not follow him or wait for him. She stayed behind and she did not even tell Dwalin about his daughter until now.'

'Thats so sad. Dwalin needs to...this will not be easy.' Brann murmured. _For none of us._

The rest of the day was as chaotic as the beginning. Dis and Elsa liked each other from the start, but Brann and Dis could not stay long because Fili and Kili were awake and drove Dwana mad.

'Can I help with something? Father said that I have to make myself useful.' Dwana muttered.

Brann frowned at that, but she nodded anyway. 'You could cut the potatoes and vegetables for the stew. Knives are over there.'

Dwana began chopping the vegetables, grumbling in Khuzdul and Brann smirked. A few moments later Thorin and Dwalin entered, sweaty and dirty from the forge. Brann was happy that she had put an extra tub into Dwalins room. The water was cold, but she had the feeling that this would not bother him. She had to turn around to hide her blush as Thorin walked to their room and stripped out of his tunic. She jumped as Dis took the spoon out of her hands and shoved her into the same direction.

'I'll handle dinner. You go tend to your husband.' she blinked at the young woman and grinned as she saw Dwana roll her eyes.

Brann rushed to their bedroom and closed the door behind her, only to see Thorin sitting in the tub, cursing and mumbling about the cold water. She sneaked up to him and laid her arms around his shoulders, kissing his hair.

'Let me do this.' Brann asked and took the sponge out of Thorins hand to move it over his body. 'Don't take this the wrong way, but I love looking at you. And I love touching you.'

Thorin chuckled and he felt his face heat up. 'How could I take this the wrong way?'

'Well, you could think that I only feel attracted to you because of your looks.' Brann told him sheepishly.

'And this is a bad thing?' Thorin teased her. 'I am known for my good looks.'

He had barely finished the sentence as both burst into laughter and Brann playfully threw the sponge at him. Water splashed everywhere as Thorin moved and threw the sponge back at his wife, missing her by only inches.

'You arrogant...' Brann let out a quiet shriek as Thorin tackled her to the bed.

'So? You also love me because I am arrogant?' Thorin teased her and nibbled at her neck.

'Its a part of you. You would not be Thorin if not for that insufferable arrogance.' Brann answerd honestly.

'How can you say this and still not sound insulting?' Thorin wondered and captured her lips in a kiss.

'Because its not an insult.' Brann stated as a matter of fact and took a deep breath as she felt him harden against her. She groaned irritatedly since they had no chance to give into their needs in this very moment. Thorin did not seem to have similar concerns, he was nibbling his way down her neck. As Brann was close to giving in a hard knock at the door made them jump.

'Dinner is ready!' Dwana yelled through the door.

'This awful _brat_!' Thorin cursed.

Brann laughed quietly and pulled herself from the welcoming warmth of her husbands arms. 'Don't let her bother you. She is a teen, she is supposed to be difficult and insufferable.'

'And I already thought that I was the only insufferable dwarf here.' Thorin remarked dryly and kissed his wife before he got dressed.

'Not anymore, my bear.' Brann whispered and smiled before she opened the door and tried to look as innocent as possible. She knew that there were probably red marks all over her neck, but this was her home and she would not hide Thorins marks beneath layers of cloth. She regretted her decision as Fili looked at her.

'Did uncle bite you?' he asked innocently and made Dwalin as well as his daughter roll their eyes. It was amusing to see how much father and daughter were alike altough they had not spent alot of time together so far.

'Well...' Brann was unsure what to say as Dwana barged in.

'Didn't you know? Dwarves bite their beloved ones to mark them as theirs.' Dwana stated dryly and although she was not totally wrong in this case, the tone in her voice was far from friendly. 'Ouch! For the love of Durin!'

Kili had crawled over to her and had sunk his teeth into her arm. Now he proudly looked at the teeth marks of the few teeth he had, which were merely the two front teeth and the two ones below.

'Mine!' he exclaimed happily. Brann chuckled and immediately saw the stricking resemblance to Thorin in the little dwarfling. She wondered if Thorins and her future child would also be like Kili. If they would have a child. Brann was unsure how to feel about a dwarfling of her own. It would mean another change in their lives and she was tired of changes...but a small dwarfling...maybe with Thorins eyes...she sighed slightly and shook her head. They stil had plenty of time to think about things as children in the future. Now all they had to worry about was to ever get near to one another long enough to even have a chance of private moments with all those people in their house.

Dwana tried to glare at him, but as Kili grinned at her with his four teeth she could not help but smirk. Dwalin seemed embarrassed by his daughters manners and stayed silent all evening, only glancing at Dwana and Thorin once in a while. Brann watched the group of dwarves around her intensly. She had experienced dwarves to be a very merry gathering at dinner, but it seemed as if everyone at this table was occupied with problems and worries. Dis was awfully silent and had dark rings beneath her eyes. Dwana and Dwalin definetly had unfinished business to handle. Thorin and Brann had had their own problems as they had come to Bree. It seemed that their home had become a place for lost souls.


	20. Chapter 20

Thorin and his wife woke up to childrens yelling the next morning. Groaning, Thorin tried to cover his ears with his pillow and Brann chuckled at the sight. Last night they had collapsed into bed, tired from all the catching up with Dis and Dwalin. Thorins sister informed them of some political agreements with the other dwarven kingdoms and that Balin had everything under control.

'Uncle Balin runs _your _kingdom.' Dwana stated at breakfast and cocked an eyebrow at Thorin. 'You are the king. Why do you hide here and work as a mere blacksmith?'

Dwalin winced at his daughters open hostility, but Thorin answered calmly.

'Yes, I am the king. Therefore it is my responsibility to care for my people as well as my family. We came here to find the peace and quiet we needed in our marriage. To successfully rule a kingdom a king needs an inner peace. Brann gives me that peace.' Thorin surprised everyone with his statement and Brann eyes grew wide at her husbands open words.

'And you could only find that in Bree? In a town of men where the city guards have already laid eyes on your wife and queen? Why should she stay married to a dwarf when she has the chance to have a man?' Dwana saw the dangerous gleam in Thorins eyes, but she did not care.

'Dwana, enough!' Dwalin yelled at her. 'I am sorry, Thorin. We will leave as soon as possible. Maybe my daughter will learn some manners in the Blue Mountains.'

'No, Dwalin. Please sit down.' Brann was irritated by Dwanas words, but she could see the pain and the confusion in the young dwarfs eyes and tried to be patient. 'Dwana, you are still very young and you have suffered a big loss as your mother died. But you surely know love, do you? I love my husband. I do not care wether he is a man or a dwarf. And as far as this town is concerned. We will not stay here forever. And I could care less about what some men in this town might think or do.' she could feel Thorin shift beside her and winced at his worried look. But she could also see slight anger in his look and sighed. She should have told him about the ranger and she decided to do that after breakfast.

Dwana had gotten silent and looked into her bowl of milk and oatmeal. Dwalin was still frowning and Fili and Kili looked into the round with big eyes.

'Love Dwana. Altho mean sometimes.' Kili stated proudly and grinned at the young dwarf girl. Fili covered his face with his hands in embarassment for his little brother, but Dis and Brann had to smile. It was impossible to not fall for Kilis charm.

Breakfast continued silently and afterwards Dis and her boys cleaned the kitchen while Dwalin and Dwana went to the forge.

'Will the girl help you in the forge?' Brann asked Thorin in astonishment. She knew no female smith, although Dwana would make a good one, of that Brann was sure.

'We will see.' Thorin needed to talk to Brann before he left to work. 'Why didn't you tell me that the ranger and his friends still bother you? Even threaten you?'

Thorin tried to not be angry about the fact that Brann had kept this a secret from him, but he was hurt and he needed an answer.

'I am sorry that I did not tell you anything.' Brann sighed and sat down on their bed. 'But I did not want to worry you. And I was afraid that you might do something you would regret afterwards.'

'Like what?' Thorin growled. 'I would never regret defending my wifes honor. I protect what is mine.'

'I am no object, Thorin.' Brann hissed. Although she liked him being possessive, his choice of words in this moment was insensitive. 'And how would you have protected my honor? You would have lost you reputation as a blacksmith and maybe even more.'

'Then at least we could leave this Durinforsaken town.' Thorin mumbled and Brann paled.

'I did not realise that you were unhappy here.' she whispered. Of course he was unhappy. He was the king of the Blue Mountains. And here he was working as a blacksmith in a town of men and living in a tiny house. Brann cursed herself. He had done all of this for her, for them. Brann was not able to say another word. Silently she stood up of the bed and walked out of the house, in need for fresh air. Dis looked at her in worry as she walked out, but she had seen this coming as she had heard about the ranger and her not telling Thorin about him. The man had been there as she had arrived wit her sons. Dis thanked Mahal that they had arrived when they did. Even if the presence of Dwana was nervewracking Dis was sure that the stay at Bree would do good to all of them, even if not everyone was aware of it.

Thorin sat down where Brann had sat before and sighed heavily. No, he was not happy in Bree. But he was happy with Brann and he had hurt her again. He did not know how, but he had seen the hurt in her eyes as she had stormed out.

'What did you do now, brother?' Dis voice from the door made him jump.

'Why am I always the one who has done something?' Thorin grumbled. 'My wife was the one who lied to me.'

'She tried to protect you, brother.' Dis told him gently.

'It is my duty to protect _her_ not the other way around.' Thorin stated firmly and frowned at Dis chuckle.

'You should stop to see Brann as the girl she was when you met. She is a woman now, which I am sure you already know.' Thorin did blush a bit at his sisters words and Dis knew that she was right. 'She is your queen, she is on eye level with you. You will need her help as well as she will need yours.'

Thorin and Dwalin worked fast that day. Both dwarves used their work to divert their thoughts from the females in their lives. Dwalin had no ide how to cope with his daughter and Thorin had no idea how to take back the words he had thrown at Brann earlier this morning. Thorin cursed himself for speaking before thinking. He knew that words could hurt more than a sword sometimes, but this knowledge did not keep him from lashing out with words at the people surrounding him.

Dwana brought them their lunch into the forge and silently emerged from the forge seing Thorins death glare.

'I know that she is your daughter, but she is a _brat._' Thorin growled at Dwalin and looked at him in surprise as the dwarf with the mohawk grinned.

'Balin said that she behaves like me in that age.' Dwalin told Thorin. 'i have found new respect for my parents, may they rest in peace. Dis told me that she suspects that Fili and Kili come after you after you and Frerin and not after her and Lindin. I guess that depends wether the two rascals behave or not.'

Thorin smirked at his friends comment and thought about Fili and Kili. He had planned to accept Fili as his heir, but lately his mind wandered off to a possible new future. He and Brann would have children someday. And these children would be his heirs. But Brann would never get pregnant when they continued like this. In this moment Thorin was that preoccupied with his thoughts that he hit his thumb with the forging hammer. Cursing, he let go of the hammer which fell onto his foot, right behind the steel tip. Dwalin looked at his king in alarm, but soon began to fighgt his laughter.

'Thats not funny for Durins sake!' Thorin shook his hand with the injured thumb and hobble around in the forge, makng Dwalin laugh even more.

'You should see what I see, cousin.' Dwalin chuckled. 'Never think of a woman when you work. But maybe we should first take a break. The stew is getting cold. Your wife is a great cook by the way. Soon you will look like Bofurs brother Bombur.'

Thorin snorted, but he took a testing look down his body.

At the end of that day Thorin undressed in his bedroom and looked down at himself again. He held his breath in his lungs and looked down his belly. It looked flat and muscular as always.

'What are you doing?' Brann had silently entered their bedroom and looked at her husband with an amused expression.

'Nothing.' Thorin straightened and tried to cover his stomach. But Brann had already walked over to him and took his tunic out of his hands. She slightly brushed his abs and made Thorin shiver. He had to ask. 'Did I change?'

Brann tipped her head at his question. 'In what way? You are still the dwarf I got to know on the battlefield.'

'Maybe not quite.' Thorin had not trained for since Moria and he felt unfit. 'You cook so much delicious things and I...no wait! This was not an allegation!'

Brann had turned away from him and her shoulders were shaking. Thorin thought that she was crying, but as he reached her he realised that she was trying to stiffle her laughter.

'You are asking me if you are getting fat aren't you?' Brann pressed out between the laughter. As she saw Thorins frown she cupped his face. 'I am sorry that I am laughing at you. Its just that...you are the most attractive man..dwarf I have ever met. But even if you would gain weight and would look like master Bombur one das I will never change my mind. And no, you have not gained weight.'

But Brann could not stop laughing and her laughter was infectious. Soon Thorin was chuckling, too and they had to sit down on their bed to catch their breath.

In the neighbouring room Dis nearly fainted as Fili asked her if uncle Thorin and aunt Brann would do the thing Dis and his father had done to become Kili. Dwalin and his daughter did not hear the laughter. They were occupied with glaring at each other silently in their room.

'Oh my...my stomach hurts. That was a fine workout for the belly muscles, dear husband.' she teased Thorin and made him grin.

Thorin laid his forehead against hers and so they remained for a while.

'I am sorry that I did not tell you about that ranger.' Brann whispered and looked at Thorin with big brown eyes, making him growl.

'Don't pull that Kili look on me, woman.' Thorin grumbled and took her chin into his hand. 'And don't keep something from me ever again.'

Brann shook her head and kissed Thorin on the nose. 'I promise. But you will have to promise me that you will not lose your temper when that man comes near me or our home.'

'I will protect what is...' Thorin bit his tongue soon enough. 'You.'

'All yours.' Brann smiled warmly at him. 'Only yours.'

Her words touched something in Thorin that made him feel hot. Brann moved her hands over his and caressed his muscular lower arms. She could not help it, she had to touch her husbands body as often as she could. Brann moved her hands up Thorins arms and shoulders and back down his chest, her fingertipps brushing his nipples and making him hiss. Their lips met in a desperate kiss before either of them could even think about what just happened. Brann climbed onto Thorins lap, straddling him and Thorins hands moved into her long mane. As his tongue entered her mouth and started dominating her tongue Brann moaned in pleasure and pressed her hips against him, feeling his growing erection. Branns lips and her chin were burning from his rough treatment and his beard but she did not break the kiss. Her hands were driving Thorin mad and he felt how he lost control.

'I am not sure if I can be silent.' Brann whispered and bit her lower lip.

'Then just don't be.' Thorin grinned against her lips and pushed up her dress, caressing her thighs while he moved his hands upwards. Brann worked on his pants and freed his manhood from his pants. She positioned herself over his erection and pushed herself down. Thorin filled her completely and she felt deliciously stretched as she started riding her husband. Thorin growled in delight as Brann pushed herself up and down his manhood. He watched as her head fell back and she opened her mouth in a silent cry as he pumped up his hips. As he brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of her she could not fight back a quiet cry. Thorin closed his lips over Branns nipple and kneaded her other breast with his callous hand while Brann bit her lower lip to chocke her moans and cries. As Thorins hands moved to her bottom and supported her moves Brann was already close. Thorin was mumbling something in Khuzdul and Brann had to smirk.

'You can speak your secret dwarven language my dear husband, but I know that you just said _mine_.' Brann whispered into Thorins ear and felt him grin against her cheek. 'Gods, Thorin!'

Her moves became erratic and Thorin silenced her cries with a kiss. Brann moaned into his mouth and pushed Thorin over the edge as she clenched around him. He nibbled her lower lip as they rode out their orgasm.

'Mine.' Thorin murmured as he kissed his wife and hoped that Brann did not take his possessivness the wrong way. But she only smiled at him and kissed his nose.

'Always.' she answered before they crashed into the mattress and fell asleep in each others arms.

Thorin woke up as the sunlight shone through the bedrooms window and smiled sleepy as he saw Brann try to get the cuttling out of her dress. After a while she cursed and chose a new dress. Seing her undress woke Thorin up for good and he wished that they could repeat what they had done before falling asleep, but he could already hear Fili and Kili on the other side of the door.

Brann turned around and smiled at Thorins dreamy face. But she had not forgotten what he had said the day before.

'We do not need to stay here, Thorin.' Brann needed to speak her mind before she lost her courage. 'It has no use when you are not happy here.'

Thorin pulled her close and looked up at her. 'Are you happy here?'

Brann frowned and sighed. 'I do not have a home anymore. My home is where you are.'

'You stole my answer.' Thorin smirked and gently kissed Brann. 'And I believe that we are not the only ones who need some peace and quiet to settle down in life.'

He had barely finished the sentence as they heard a quiet knock and Fili and Kili stormed into the room, despite Dis terrified cry. Thorin thanked Mahal that Brann was already dressed and covered himself with the sheet. But as he looked out into the living room he saw that Dwana was looking at him and her gaze trailed over his bare torso. The young dwarf girl blushed, but she did not look away. Thorin knew that look. Many women had looked at him that way. Suddenly he felt a cold sting in his guts. The provocative behaviour Dwana was showing towards Brann and also himself made more sense now. Thorin gave her his best cold frown and sighed in relief as she turned away. This was not good.

Brann had seen Thorin frown at somebody outside, but she did not know what troubled him. She had her arms full of dwarflings and tried to keep Kili from tearing away the sheet from Thorin. Laughing she swirled out of the bedroom with one dwarfling under each arm and kicked the door shut to give Thorin some privacy to get dressed.

'Hey, you little rascals! Will you help me with breakfast?' she asked Fili and Kili and cocked an eyebrow at Dwana. 'What so you want to eat? Do you like eggs with potato?'

Dwana only shrugged her shoulders. 'Fine.'

'We love eggs with potatoes!' Fili exclaimed and Kili nodded along.

As Thorin joined them in the kitchen Brann saw the sudden change in Dwanas behaviour. The young dwarf tried to behave and showed her best side. She helped Brann in the kitchen and took care of Thorins nephews. During breakfast she glanced at Thorin various times. Brann could see that Thorin felt uncomfortable, but Dwalin did not seem to realise that his daughter was just developping a major crush. Dis was much too busy with her sons and Brann decided to speak with Elsa when she had the chance. She was not used to a big family, in her old village it has always only been her parents and her two brothers. No cousins, no nephews, no further relatives. Brann felt overpowered by Thorins family, but she tried to keep up to the challenge. She loved Thorin and she loved his kin...she would learn to love Dwana too some day.


	21. Chapter 21

Daily routine came over Bree and also Thorins house. The men of Bree had gotten used to the dwarven family and had accepted them into their society without questioning. Thorin knew that he also had to thank Dorn and Elsa for this, they had only spread good things about the dwarves in the smithy. Three weeks had passed since Dis and Dwalins arrival and while Thorin and Dwalin had almost finished half the weapons for the towns guard, Brann, Dis and the three dwarflings spend alot of time with Elsa and her daughters. Elsas daughters adored Fili and Kili and mostly also dragged Dwana along with them to play or to visit the market. Dwana was still very silent and did not warm up to Brann. Brann had teased Thorin about the obvious crush Dwana seemed to have on him, but in reality she hoped that the young dwarf girl would not get an even worse crush or even more worse - fall in love. She had not talked to Dwalin about it, mostly because he as the girls father would just push her further towards Thorin if he said something against her crush.

During that last week the attacks on the villagers around Bree became more frequent. Orcs and Wargs had attacked merchants and travellers on the roads and the rangers had their hands full with fighting the filth back from the borders. Brann had more and more patients and one day the ranger who had laid an eye on Brann fell under her care. He was dragged in by one of his comrades, bleeding from a deep gash in his side. He was unconscious, but his comrade told Brann that the medical house in the city was full and that they had been told to come to her. Frowning at the ranger Brann only needed a second to recover from her shock and then her healer instincts kicked in and she tended to the rangers wounds. He had lost alot of blood, but the wound was not infected. Brann told Dwana to keep an eye on him while she went to the smithy to tell Thorin about their guest. Thorin was furious at first, but Brann reminded him of his promise. Thorin had promised her to control his temper and that he would not harm the ranger if he came near them. Grinding with his teeth Thorin accepted the presence of the wounded ranger, but he told Dwalin to have an eye on him every second of the day. And that he had. The ranger awoke in the evening, thrilled to be under Branns care, but then he paled as he saw the huge dwarf with the mohawk at his bed, staring at him with a vigilant glare.

'May I introduce you to Master Dwalin?' Brann introduced the dwarf. 'He will assist me while I take care of your wounds.'

The ranger only grumbled his reply and laid back down, not daring to even look at Brann. Although she was happy about the fact that Dwalins presence seemed to daunt the ranger, Brann shook her head at his behaviour. The ranger was a coward who rather spoke of action than taking some. As soon as he was confronted with someone of his strength he did not dare to oppose them. Brann took the chance to look at the ranger closely. He was tall and had dark hair reaching his shoulders and nearly black eyes. She could understand that he had no trouble in charming women, but Brann only had eyes for her husband. As Thorin came in from the forge Brann smiled at him warmly and kissed him so that the ranger could see. Dwalin smirked as the rangers expression grew dark at the obvious show of affection between Thorin and Brann. Thorin slowly parted from his wife and pointed at the rangers wound.

'How did that happen?' he asked, avoiding a death glare and diverting his thoughts from punching the ranger into mulch.

'My rangers and I rushed to the aid of the Shirefolk beyond the Brandywine river. It froze this winter and orc filth have attacked the peacefull halflings living there.' the ranger told them and took a glance at Brann to see if his brave behaviour might attract her attention. But he got Dwanas attention instead.

'Halflings?' she asked the man. 'Are they like...half a man?'

'They are probably as tall as the wee fellow over there.' the ranger told her and pointed at Fili. 'They are a gentle, kind and soft folk. Very peaceful and unarmed. The orcs killed quite a few of them before we could fight them back. A shame really. They fought bravely, but scythes, shovels and gardening tools are no serious weapons.'

'How could they survive until now without being able to defend themselves?' Dwana asked the ranger with growing interest.

'The river usually is a natural protection for the Shire. It is only possible to cross it over a ferry. Now that the river froze the orcs and wargs passed easily.' the ranger seemed content that at least Dwana and the dwarflings were listening to his information with big eyes. The adults did listen to him, but they were deaf for his own personal achievements.

'How many orc did you kill?' Fili asked him curiously.

'I do not know. Maybe twenty.' the ranger shot a death glare at Dwalin who had snorted at his answer.

'Unca Thorin twohundred!' Kili barged in and nodded at Thorin who frowned at this information.

'Really?' the ranger cocked his eyebrow at Thorin. 'The only dwarven warstory I heard of is the battle at Azanulbizar. A great battle, though with grievious loss on the side of the dwarves. You must be skilled warriors indeed if you even survived that battle. Or you were lucky. Do blacksmiths even fight at the first lines?'

Thorin and Dwalin exchanged a look and decided not to tell the ranger anything from their past.

'You must be hungry. Let me get you something to eat.' Brann had seen the uneasy expression on Thorins and Dwalins face. 'And you two rascals, stop wearing our guest.'

Brann shooed the two dwarflings to the kitchen and made them set the table. As she looked back she could see the dark glares between the ranger and the two male dwarves.

'You must get this man out of your house immediately.' Dis whispered into her sister in laws ear. 'He will cause trouble.'

The ranger was recently talking to Dwana, who seemed completely captured by their guest. Brann could see the same gleam in Dwanas eyes like when she had looked at Thorin weeks ago. It gave her a headache. That dwarf girl had a terrible taste in men...well as far as the ranger was concerned. It was obvious that the girl had grown up without a father. She was adoring men who were had a special aura about them, an aura of leadership and strength. Just that in the case of the ranger she was falling for his appearance. Dwana needed a father figure in her life - or even better - she needed her real father. Brann decided to speak with Dis about it. Maybe she would know how to talk to Dwalin without making him lock his daughter into their room forever.

'Dwana has a new crush as it seems.' she silently told her sister in law who nodded.

'And I thought the crush on Thorin was the worst that could happen.' Dis murmured.

'Dwalin needs to keep an eye on her. She seems to fall for every man she sees.' Brann muttered and frowned as the ranger made Dwana laugh.

'She is a teen, Brann. Teens have crushs. Its the hormones going crazy. Dwana is in the middle of that right now. And the dwarves stamina is remarkable with male and females...but I am sure that you know that already.' she blinked at Brann who blushed.

'Her hormones will get her into trouble.' Brann insisted. 'That man is dangerous and she knows it.'

'Maybe its exactly this which attracts her to him.' Dis whispered back. 'We should keep an eye on her. And I will try to talk to Dwalin.'

Brann nodded thankfully and turned around to bring the ranger his stew. 'Are you able to walk already?' she asked him and frowned as he shook his head. 'We do not have much space in our home and the medical house surely has a bed for you to recover.'

Before the ranger could answer Dwana stepped in. 'You cannot be serious! He is injured. You are a healer, how dare you throw him out of this house?'

Her words would have been easy for Brann to ignore if Dwana wouldn´t have hit a nerve. She was a healer and it was her duty to tend to the wounded. Brann looked at Thorin for help and the dwarf frowned at the situation. He did not like it, but it would be dishonorable to throw the man out in his current condition.

'You can sleep in the forge. It is warm in there and there is a wooden bench.' Thorin himself had slept there during their first nights in Bree.

The ranger nooded grimly. 'Thank you, master dwarf. And thank you for the support mylady.' he told Dwana and kissed her hand, making her blush. He immediately let go of the dwarf girls hand as Dwalin growled at him menacingly. Dinner passed silently.

Afterwards Brann and Dis cleaned up while Dwalin and Thorin were helping the ranger to lay down in the smithy. Dwana followed them unrequested, but returned shortly after her father ordered her to go back. As she snapped at Kili for no reason at all and made the small dwarfling cry Brann had enough.

'Do not take your bad mood out on Kili, do you hear me?' she snarled at Dwana, towering her. 'I have had enough of your behaviour, young lady.'

'Do not "young lady" me!' Dwana snarled back. 'You are not my mother!'

'Thank goodness!' Brann bit her tongue the moments the words were out, but it was too late. The young dwarfs eyes filled with tears, both of anger and sadness, and Dwana turned on her heels and slammed the door shut behind her.

Brann just sat down on the bench in the kitchen and covered her face in her hands. 'My goodness, what have I done? How could I have said such a horrid thing?'

'You snapped, sweetheart.' Dis shoved Kili into Filis arms and went over to Brann. 'Dwana needs a hard hand. She provoked you for weeks now. I was already wondering when you would burst.'

'But thats no excuse for snapping at her that way. I hurt her feelings and she did not deserve that.' Brann sighed. She walked to Dwanas room and wanted to knock, but she was held back by Dis.

'It won´t have any use.' Dis told Brann and lay her arm around her soothingly. 'Try to talk to her tomorrow when you both have calmed down. I will talk to Dwalin tonight.'

Brann only nodded and went to her room. She was beyond tired and needed some fresh air. She opened the window and stared into the clear sky. Feeling strong arms around her waist she first jumped, but then quickly relaxed against her husbands chest.

'We seem to become more and more alike.' Thorin whispered into her ear. As Brann turned to him with a questioning look he grinned. 'We both seem to speak to fast sometimes.'

Brann sighed and laid her forehead against his. 'She will never forgive me for these words.'

'She will.' Thorin assured his wife and kissed her forehead. 'Dwarves are hotheads. But they do not linger on words thrown at them in the past.'

'Lets hope so, by Durin.' Brann sighed again and tried to forget this awful day in the arms of her husband.

The next morning Dwana was already up, preparing breakfast. Brann cocked her eyebrows at that, but soon realised that the young dwarf girl wanted to show her good qualities to their guest. Even Thorin noticed her odd behaviour and frowned deeply as Dwana set the table, humming softly.

'She never did that for me.' he joked and tried to losen the strained atmosphere.

'Not funny, husband.' Brann glared at him, but gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. 'You are all mine, don´t forget that. Yes, you´re not the only possessive one around here.'

Thorin grinned at Brann and squeezed her behind before he rushed over to Dwana who was about to carry the tray of food to their guest in the smithy.

'He will eat here with us, there is no need to bring this to him.' he reassured the young dwarf who only took back the tray grumbling. Dwalin got up to get the ranger and soon the group of dwarves and men sat around the kitchen table, eating silently. Dis was the first to speak.

'How are you feeling today?' she adressed the ranger and smiled politely.

The ranger only nodded and muttered his reply. 'My wounds are healing fast, thank you. Lady Brann has magic hands.'

He did dare to glance at Brann, but the death glares of Thorin and Dwalin made him look back onto his plate immediately. Dwana frowned at the scene. This was the second man who was after the human woman. First Thorin, then the ranger. She looked at Brann and wondered what was so attractive about her. Brann was slim, so slim that a strong dwarf like Thorin could actually break her in half if he wanted to. She had only soft curves and most of them were covered when she wore her hair open. The big brown eyes and the sensual lips made her face look somewhat beautiful, but the innocent aura of the healer made Dwana sick. She strongly disliked the woman who hid her strong character behind a weak fassade. After breakfast Dwana tried to avoid Brann, but the older woman looked forwrad to reconcile with Dwalins daughter.

'Dwana, may I have a word with you?' Brann asked her softly and pointed to the porch where they could talk in private.

'Fine.' Dwana sneered and stomped out, followed by Branns light footsteps.

Brann needed a second to think about her choice of words, but Dwana did not let her begin.

'If you want to apologise, do it quick. We both have work to do.' Dwana told her arrogantly and smirked as she saw the temper flash up in Branns eyes.

'I do wish to apologise. For my choice of words that is.' Brann clenched her jaw. 'But I will not apologise for my behaviour yesterday. You are feeling miserable and you lash out at the people who try to help you.'

'And these people are?' Dwana asked her ignorantly. 'My mother was the only person who ever loved me. And she is gone. Never to come back.'

'I am so sorry for your loss.' Brann assured her, but Dwana snorted. 'But you still have your father and our family. We are all here for you.'

But Dwana got more and more furious the longer Brann spoke. 'You are not my family. And my father was never interested in me - or my mother. I have no one!'

With a hateful glare towards Brann the young dwarf stormed of and ran down the streets towards the gate. Brann ran back to the house, grabbed her cloak and ran after her. Thorin and Dwalin were already in the smithy and Dis was busy with Fili and Kili. Nobody saw her leave.

'For the love of Durin, that _brat_!' Brann cursed and followed Dwanas heavy footsteps in the streets of Bree. She did not notice a dark figure following her. As she turned around the corner to the gate she saw Dwana exit it an run into the nearby forest. She wanted to follow, but one of the rangers guarding the gate held her up.

'You are the blacksmiths wife aren´t you? How is my comrade doing?' he asked her and hold her back. Brann struggled, but Dwana was already gone in the dark of the forest.

'Your comrade is doing fine.' she muttered hastily. 'Please let me go, the young dwarf who just past the gate is out there all alone, I have to get her back!'

'I would suggest you stay here, the forest is no place for a woman.' the ranger did not let go of her arm.

'The dwarf out there is merely a girl! She is upset and ran away, I need to get her back!' Brann struggled against the rangers grip. He released her, but only to let her stumble backwards into the arm of the ranger who had been Branns patient. His eyes gleamed dangerously as he wrapped his arms around Brann, who panicked.

'There, there, my beauty. I will go with you and we will find your little dwarf girl.' he told her gently, but the cold in his eyes betrayed him. Brann was trapped. She could not leave and the worry for Dwana was bigger than the fear for her own safety. Swallowing hard she nodded and walked out of Bree at the rangers side. The looks of the other rangers followed them and Brann knew that she could not await their help. They probably had bets running for when their comrade would make her his. Eyeying the ranger suspiciously she noticed that he was still limping, the wound at his side still hurting. Brann felt Thorins dagger inside of her coat. She was not defenseless.


	22. Chapter 22

'Dwana!' Brann prayed that the dwarf girl was alright. 'Dwana, please come back!'

She tried to put some distance between herself and the ranger, but despite his injury the man was quick.

'Come back here, girl!' he yelled. He could tell that something was amiss between the healer and the young dwarf. The glares Dwana had given Brann all over the evening and this morning had been obvious. The ranger had first planned to get to Brann over the girl, but this was so much better. The two had left the house unnoticed to the others, nobody knew where they had gone. And while the young dwarf would get lost on her own he could have Brann. But first he would play along.

'She must be here, somewhere.' he assured Brann who jumped as he adressed her. _Clever girl, she knows that she is at my mercy. _

Brann sighed and stared into the dark forest. If Dwana did not want to come back then they had no chance of finding her. She only hoped that the girl would still hear them and was not lost. If Dwana was to fall into the hands of orcs and wargs Brann could never forgive herself.

'We should go back and ask for a rescue party.' she told the ranger and jerked back as he reached for her arm.

'Not so fast, my beauty.' he snarled. 'I have waited forever to be alone with you. You neighbours and your so called family have been very watchful. But they are not here now. You are alone. With me.'

Branns eyes widened as she saw the ranger walk up to her with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

'How could she?' Dwalin rubbed his temples after a long talk with Dis. She had told him all about his daughters behaviour since tehy had gotten to Bree. Her behaviour towards Brann, her crush on Thorin and now her interest in the ranger. Dis had also told him about the fight Brann and Dwana had last evening. Dwalin felt overwhelmed. Of course he had also sensed the tension, but he had not known that it was that bad. And that his daughter was interested in _this _ranger was beyond his understanding.

'How could she?' Dwalin muttered. 'I mean Thorin...alright, I might understand that. But the ranger! And _that _ranger! She knows that he is dangerous and wants to lay hands on Thorins wife. How could she...' he covered his face in his hands. 'I am not ready to be a father of a teen, Dis. I am absolutely not ready and I failed already.'

'You have not failed, my friend.' Dis tried to assure him. 'You need to get used to each other first. And a teen is never easy. Maybe you need to talk to her, thats all. Show her that you are there for her. Dwana has just recently lost her mother, thats a hard time for her. You are the only person she has left.'

Dwalin nodded wearily and looked around. 'Have you seen Dwana? I think I should talk to her before its too late.'

'I thought that she would be here, somewhere.' Dis noticed then that only Thorin and Dwalin were in the smithy. 'I haven´t seen her since this morning.'

'Maybe she is out with Brann?' Dwalin asked. 'Haven´t seen the lass since breakfast neither...and where is our guest?'

Dis and Dwalin looked at each other in alarm and rushed through the rooms, findig no trace of Brann, Dwana or the ranger.

'Thorin! Get in here!' Dwalin yelled in his panic and Thorin who despite the loud work, heard his alarmed yell and came rushing into the house.

'What is it? What happened?' he saw the worried faces of his sister and his friend and knew instantly that something was wrong. 'By Durins beard, tell me!'

'Brann and Dwana are gone.' Dis tried to hide the panic in her voice. 'As well as the ranger.'

Thorin felt his heart freeze. 'How could that have happened? How come that they all could disappear before our noses?'

'I was busy with Fili and Kili. I only heard Brann talk to Dwana, but as they were gone I thought that they had maybe made up and had gone to the market. I didn´t even look at the ranger, for his injury should have worn him down.' Dis paled and cursed her negligence.

'I will go to Dorn and ask him if he has seen any of them.' Thorin was sure that his wife was in danger, but he hoped that he was wrong. As he knocked at the carpenters door Elsa opened and looked at her neighbour with a startled expression.

'Thorin! Whats wrong!' she asked the dwarf who stood at her door, all pale and with wide eyes.

'Brann and Dwana are gone. They have not said a word about their whereabouts. Have you seen them?' Thorin asked and prayed to Mahal that Elsa had seen them. But his hopes were crushed with her answer.

'I am sorry, Thorin. I have not seen them. But I saw the ranger sneak out of your house.' Elsa looked at Thorin sheepishly. 'I heard that he was injured and that the other rangers brought him to you. I had hoped that you would bring him to the healers house, but I should have known that Branns honor as a healer would be stronger than her fear.'

Now, Thorin was really panicking. 'I have to search for her. How could she leave without saying a word?'

'I´ll help you.' Elsa grabbed her cloak and followed him. 'My daughters are at the market, maybe they have heard something.'

Together they rushed to the market, being joined by Dwalin, Dis and Fili and Kili on their way. They found Rose and Margret buying bread and sweets and startled them as they overwhelmed them with questions. It took a while for Rose and Margret to understand what the adults wanted from them. Rose had indeed seen Dwana rush to the gates, but she had not seen Brann or the ranger. On their way to the gates the group stumbled over Dorn, who was on his way back.

'There you are! I searched all over for you! Dwana and Brann are outside in the forest. This blasted ranger followed Brann into the woods!' Dorn had overheard some of the guards talk. 'We need to go and search for them!'

Brann advanced backwards until her back hit a tree. She was unable to move and as the rangers hands reached her body she began to shake.

'Don´t.' Brann closed her eyes and begged. 'Please. I love my husband. Don´t do this.'

'You do not love the dwarf.' the ranger hissed. 'You cannot. What does he have what I have not?'

Brann saw the madness in the rangers eyes, madness and lust. She was petrified as she realised that she was at his mercy. But even in this moment she had to stay true to herself.

'Thorin is a loving and gentle dwarf. He has honor and a good heart. He is my king. He is everything you are not.' she snarled and managed to kick the ranger between the legs. His grip on her untighten and Brann used her chance to flee.

The rangers furious shouts followed her into the woods, but Brann ran into the dark blinded by tears streaming down her face. As she stopped moments later she could only see shadows. The forest was incredibly dark and menacing shadows fell onto the cold ground. Brann screamed as a cold hand landed on her shoulder.

'By Mahal, be quiet!' Dwana appeared out of nowhere and looked at Brann with big eyes. 'Quick, follow me.'

Together they ran until they found a large meadow.

'The Shire is over there. I saw a few halflings go down that road.' Dwana whispered.

'They will not help us. The ranger saved their lives. They owe him.' Brann sighed.

'Then what do you suggest?' Dwana whispered.

'She is right you now.' a cold voice made them jump. The ranger had found them. 'How would you even think that you could run from me? I am a ranger, I read your footsteps like letters. They told me where to find you. And the Shirefolk will never help you. I am their hero. They will not turn against me.'

Brann moved in front of Dwana. 'Leave her alone. It is me you want.'

Dwana looked at Brann in shock. 'No, don´t do this!'

'Isn´t that precious!' the ranger sneered in disgust. 'Look at the two of you bonding in times of peril.'

'Run!' Brann whispered to Dwana.

'No!' the young dwarf whispered close to tears.

'I said RUN!' Brann yelled and shoved Dwana away before she ran into the opposite direction. The ranger followed Brann, for he could not care less about the dwarf brat. He had caught up with Brann after a few moments and threw her down. Brann tried to fight the man, but he was too strong for her. In her panic she had forgotten about the dagger, but in this moment where she felt his body on hers she became fully aware of the small weapon that Thorin gave her. But she had to reach it unnnoticed by him first.

'My beauty.' the ranger bent down to kiss her neck. 'Alone at last.'

Brann could not help but scream as his lips touched her skin. She shook her head violently and managed to hit the rangers nose. But it only seemed to turn him on.

'A wildcat. Fight me, I dare you.' he snarled and she could feel at her thigh that her resistance only aroused him more. She needed a distraction to get to her weapon.

Suddenly the rangers weight was pushed off her. Brann needed a second to realise that Dwana had thrown herself against the tall man and wrestled on the floor with him. But the ranger was stronger than the teen and much more experienced.

'Don´t worry, wench. You´ll have your turn.' he smirked and shoved Dwana against a tree, sending her to the ground unconscious. As he turned around he saw Brann standing in front of him and felt a cold sting on the inside of his leg. He looked down and saw a small dagger sticking out of his leg.

'My, you little dwarfwhore.' he sneered and pushed Brann, so that she landed back on the forest floor. 'Do you think your little toy will keep me from taking what is mine?'

Brann looked at him in horror. She had hit the big artery, but the dagger still stuck there and hindered the bleeding. But the ranger was stupid enough to seal his own fate. To move more freely he pulled the dagger out and advanced on Brann. He did not realise what happened until he saw the fright in Branns eyes diminish.

'Eager are we?' he asked and knelt down in front of the woman who sat there still and silent.

'To watch you die.' Brann sneered and in this moment the ranger felt the blood trickling down onto the forest floor. With a chocked gasp he looked at Brann who started to crawl back from him. He tried to follow her but his strength left his body together with the huge amount of blood. His body grew cold and soon the ranger collapsed onto the ground, dead.

Brann retrieved the dagger from his fist and hurried to Dwana. The young dwarf had a wound at the back of her head, but she was breathing normally. Brann looked back to the road leading to the Shire and saw two halflings with a pony going down the road. She decided that she would ask them for help, even if it was the last thing she did.

'Help!' she waved her hands in the air as she came running out of the forest. 'Please help us!'

The male halfling stepped in front of the female and looked at Brann with big eyes. They could see the bloodstained dress of Brann and paled.

'Oh Eru! What happened to you, dear!' the female halfling exclaimed and rushed to Brann from behind her protector who tried to hold her back. 'Bungo, don´t you see that she needs our help?'

The small woman looked Brann up and down and took her shaking hand. 'What happened, dear? Was that an orc attack? That filth had crossed our borders many times in the last days.'

'No. Its...' Brann decided to tell her the truth. The female halfling had honeyblond curly hair and soft green eyes. She looked trustworthy. 'I was attacked by a man who wanted to force me to...he wanted me...'

Brann was shaking, but the halfling understood. 'I see.' she turned around to her companion. Quick Bungo, get a ranger from Bree.'

'No!' Brann shook her head. 'The man was a ranger from Bree.'

'I can not believe that a ranger would do such a thing!' the male halfling exclaimed and shook his head, but the female looked at Brann closely and nodded.

'Bungo, don´t be so naive. Not all rangers are pure and honorable.' she turned back to Brann and took her hands. 'Who shall we inform?'

'My husband. He is the blacksmith from Bree. Or maybe our neighbours. Dorn is the carpenter. And my friend - she needs help!' Brann worried about Dwana. 'The ranger threw her against a tree and she has not waken up yet.'

'Bungo, go.' the female halfling told her friend who took the pony and rode as fast as he could. The female halfling had taken a blanket from the pony and followed Brann into the woods. As they arrived at the scene of the assault the female halfling only looked to the ranger for a split second before she turned to Dwana. Together she and Brann sat Dwana up against a tree and covered her into the blanket.

'Don´t worry. Everything will be alright.' the female halfling told Brann. 'You two are very brave to fight against such a trained man.'

'I had no choice.' Brann whispered. 'He would have...' she could not even speak about the things that the ranger could have done to her.

'You did the right thing, dear.' the halfling assured her. 'No man has the right to touch a woman against her will.'

'Thank you for your help.' Brann realised that she had no idea who the woman was. 'I am sorry, I have not asked for your name.'

'You had more important things on your mind, I am sure.' the halfling smirked. 'My name is Belladonna.'

'Brann.' the young healer calmed down and leaned back against the tree, feelig oddly safe with Belladonna at her side.

After some long moments they heard clopping on the road. Bungo was back and with him he had Dorn and Elsa and an additional pony.

'Brann! For the Gods sake!' Elsa rushed to her friend and took her into her arms. 'We were already looking for you! Thorin is sick of worry!'

As she saw the dead ranger a few paces away she swallowed hard, but then she nodded. Dorn took Dwana into his arms and sat her down on the pony. The group of men turned to Bungo and Belladonna and Brann took the small halflings into her arms.

'Thank you so much for your help!' she sighed. 'Is there anything we can do for you in return?'

Both, Bungo and Belladonna shook their heads. 'We are happy to help. It was understood.'

But Brann insisted. 'If there should be anything you should need, you know where to find me. Thank you so much!'

Belladonna took the bigger woman into her arms again. 'Even the smallest can change the fate of the world, my dear. Do not fear. We know where to find you. May Eru be with you!'

Brann sat down behind Dwana on the pony and steadied the young dwarf as they rode back to Bree. She turned around various times and smiled at the two halflings who strode down the road hand in hand, back to their home. As they arrived in Bree the sun had already set. Thorin and Dwalin came rushing out from the forest as they saw Brann, Dwana as well as Dorn and Elsa going threw the gate. The worry in Thorins eyes and the relief as he saw her warmed Branns heart, but at first they had to look after Dwana.

'Brann, my love.' Thorins voice was thick with supressed emotion. 'Are you alright? We found the dead ranger at the border to the Shire, but no sign of you. Did he hurt you? By Durin if he has then he is lucky that he is already dead...!'

Brann silenced him with a finger in his lips. 'Peace, husband. I am fine and I am so happy to be back with you. But we need to get Dwana back home. I think she has a concussion.'

Dwalin immediately took his daughter into his arms and with a last thankful nod towards Dorn and Elsa he marched off to their home.

'Thank you so much, you two!' Brann took her neighbours into her arms as well.

'It was understood.' Dorn smiled at her. 'Go home, we´ll talk tomorrow.'

Brann walked back into Bree and into their home in Thorins arms. The dwarf held on to his wife as if he would never want to let her go again. As they stood in front of their home Brann sighed in relief. Warm light came from inside of their house and the blue forget-me-nots in front of their door glowed in the moonlight. They were home.

**This chapter is all I will write about Hobbits for this story. I could not resist to bring Bilbos parents into this, I had not planned this, it just happened. Thorin will meet his first Hobbit later, after...**


End file.
